


A bundle of joy

by frankie2001



Series: A bundle of joy. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 77,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: A small fic idea that came to me. This is my first fic please be nice.A small fic of Kara and Lena spending time with their sonThis story will focus on the journey of Kara and Lena as parents along with other adventures as well
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A bundle of joy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982038
Comments: 198
Kudos: 396





	1. A bundle of joy.

Kara and Lena looked down at their little bundle of joy and they couldn’t believe that their little boy was finally here. He was a day old and after Lena spending 36 hours in labour and 4 stitches in an area that Lena never wanted stiches they could finally go home. One of Kara’s earliest memories on krypton was wanting to become a mother but when krypton was destroyed she never thought it was ever going to become a reality for her. On the other hand for Lena she never wanted children. For her growing up in the Luthor mansion was enough to stop her wanting to become a mother. That all changed when she met Kara. They had been married two years when they decided to have children they both knew that Lena would be the one who had to carry the baby and luckily she had gotten pregnant on their first try. 

They spent the whole time that Lena was pregnant on deciding a name but when they found out that Jeremiah had died Lena knew that their little boy should be named after him. From the moment Jeremiah had been born Kara and Lena had fallen in love with him. 

After placing him in his crib they both looked at the little boy who was sleeping peacefully they both couldn’t believe that they are both parents. 

‘I can’t believe he’s finally here’ Kara said as wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

‘I know, I can believe we are mothers know’ she said as she turned around to hug Kara. 

‘Thank you for making me a mother’ replied Kara as whispered not to wake her son. 

‘No thank you for being by my side throughout all of this’ as she said this she gave Kara a quick kiss on the lips. 

They stayed hugging until Jeremiah started to cry. They knew he could be hungry as Lena had just fed him, so Kara gently picked him up. Kara was cautious when she held him as she didn’t want to hurt him with her super strength. As she held him she looked into his eyes and hoped that when his eye colour changes that they will change to the same shade as green as Lena’s. 

‘your auntie Alex is going to fall in love with you so much and so is auntie Kelly’ she said as she slowly rocked him back to sleep. 

Lena just stood there and watched her wife and her son together she was so grateful that this was her life. She couldn’t wait to introduce her son to the rest of their family. Both Kara and Lena wanted Alex and Kelly to meet their son immediately, but Alex and Kelly wanted to wait until they brought their son home to meet him. As they didn’t know what they were going to name Jeremiah until a month before he was born they decided to wait until he was born to tell people. The only other person who knew the name was Eliza. When they had told her she cried whilst hugging both Kara and Lena. Eliza had told them both how proud she was of the both of them and that Jeremiah would have been proud of them as well. 

As Kara put little Jeremiah back in his crib she started to sing a Kryptonian lullaby. When she was finished she whispered to her son ‘sweet dreams my beautiful little boy’. 

As Kara turned to see Lena still standing there she looked at her and said to Lena ‘come on let’s go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow. I know that Alex will want be here early tomorrow’. Lena chuckled at that as she knew that the older Danvers would wait to meet her little nephew. As Lena laid in bed she knew that her little boy would grow up surrounded with love that she never got in the Luthor household. Kara and Lena both quickly drifted off to sleep as they both knew that Lena would be up soon to feed Jeramiah.


	2. Time to meet the aunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah meets his aunts.

Kara was sitting on the couch with Jeremiah whilst Lena was getting dressed. It was 9:45 and Alex and Kelly would be there at 10. As she held her son she quietly whispered to him 

‘You are going to love your aunts and they will be in love with you.’ She said as this gently stroked his short dark hair. Kara was still getting used to being so gentle with someone. 

Lena was standing in the doorway watching her wife with her son. This was Lena’s favourite thing to watch. She loved how the girl of steel was so gentle with her and with baby Jeremiah. They had decided between them that Lena would be mommy and Kara would be mama. It wasn’t long until they heard a knock at the door. They both knew that it was Alex and Kelly. Lena knew how excited Alex was to meet her nephew. 

As Lena answered the door she could see the excitement on both Alex and Kelly’s face. She was so grateful that her son had a family that would always love him no matter what. Once the door was fully opened the older Danvers wrapped Lena in the biggest hug possible. 

‘Alex I know your excited, but please can you not hug me so hard’ she chuckled as she never thought she would see the tough DEO agent like this. 

‘I’m sorry Lena but I can’t wait to meet my nephew’ Alex replied as she let go of Lena.  
‘Where is he?’ Alex asked.  
‘In the living room with your sister’ before Lena could fully answer, Alex had already ran into the living room. 

As Alex rushed into the living room Kelly gave Lena a quick hug. When Lena and Kelly walked into the living room they could see the love on Alex’s face as Kara placed Jeremiah in her arms. Kelly just smiled as she sat down next to her wife and nephew. After a couple of minutes Alex asked 

‘So are we going to finally find out what you named this little cutie’ 

‘We decided to name him Jeremiah after dad’ Kara replied with tears in her eyes.

Kara looked up to see that Alex also had tears in her eyes. 

‘You named him after dad. He would have loved that’ Alex said as she looked down at Jeremiah. 

‘It’s a shame you will never get to meet your grandpa, but he would have loved you. He would have taught you so much.’ Alex said as she stroked his hair. All four women had tears in their eyes. 

‘It was actually Lena’s idea to name him Jeremiah and you haven’t heard his full name yet’ Kara said as she looked at her sister and her sister-in-law. 

‘Really it was Lena’s idea and what is his full name?’ Alex asked. 

‘Well I thought it was the right thing especially as he meant so much to the both of you and we decided that his full name is Jeremiah Alexander Luthor-Danvers. We decided to honour both you and Lex with his name’ Lena responded, and she could see that Alex was close to fully crying. 

‘Come on Danvers let me hold my nephew’ Kelly asked her wife. 

Alex carefully put Jeremiah in her wife’s arms. When Kelly was holding him Alex got up and gave Lena another hug and whispered  
‘Thank you for everything you have done for Kara and everything you will do for Jeremiah I think his name is amazing. I’m sorry that he will never get to meet your family’. 

‘It’s fine my family would never be good enough to meet him and anyway most of my family is in this room right now’ Lena said as Alex pulled away from the hug. 

As Alex turned around she could see her wife quietly talking to Jeremiah. Alex could not but think of her own future with Kelly and hoped that one day that she would be looking at her wife holding her own son. 

When Alex sat back down next to her wife Kelly looked at her with the biggest smile and said ‘Have you seen how cute he is. Look at his little hands and his little nose. He is just the cutest’. 

Alex, Kara and Lena all laughed over Kelly gushing over Jeremiah. All four women spent most of the day passing Jeremiah around for baby cuddles and enjoying their time with the newest member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this. If you want more I will write more. I thought I might do a chapter with Eliza meeting her grandson.


	3. A visit from grandma Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah meets his grandma Eliza.

When little Jeremiah was a week old, he met his grandma Eliza for the first time. She wasn’t able to make it to National city until now as she had to work in Midvale. She had phoned Kara and Lena every night to ask how they were both doing and asking about the little boy. When Eliza phoned both Kara and Lena could hear the excitement in her voice. 

It was noon when there was a knock at the door. Lena was in the living room burping Jeremiah as she had just fed him and Kara went to open the door. As she opened the door Eliza engulfed her into a hug. 

‘Oh my sweet girl. How are you?’ she said as held her daughter.

‘I’m doing amazing. It’s great to see you’. As Kara said this she could she the massive bag Eliza had with her alongside her handbag. Kara instantly knew that it was full of gifts for Jeremiah. 

‘So where is my daughter-in-law and my grandson’ Eliza said as she pulled away. 

‘They are both in the living room. Here let me help you with your bags’ Kara offered. As she lifted the bag even though she has super strength she knew that there was a lot in the bag. 

‘Oh thank you sweetie’ replied Eliza as she smiled and headed off to the living room. 

As Eliza walked into the room she immediately saw Lena holding her grandson. Jeremiah was wearing a blue onesie that was covered in pandas. The onesie was actually a gift from his aunties Alex and Kelly. Eliza quickly sat down next to Lena and was in awe of her grandson. She immediately fell in love with him as she knew she would. She couldn’t get over his cute little hands and his cute little button nose. Eliza loved babies. Alex as new-born was a handful but she wished that she could have experienced having Kara as a new-born, but she wouldn’t change anything. 

‘Do you want to hold him’ Lena asked. 

‘Of course I do.’

Lena slowly placed Jeremiah into his grandma’s arms. Lena was still getting used to holding and transferring a baby as the last and only other baby she had held was her friend Sam’s daughter Ruby and that was 13 years ago. 

‘Oh wow he is so adorable’ Eliza said as she looked at her grandson holding back tears. Eliza had dreamed of this day that either one of her daughters would have a family.

‘Hey there little one. I’m your grandma Eliza’ she softly cooed at Jeremiah as he looked up at her. 

‘I just wish you grandpa could have met you. He would have loved you so much. He would have also taught so much. He would have taught you everything about the stars and he would have spent so much time with you in Midvale showing you how to use the telescope. When you are old enough he would have taught you how to ride a bike and how to throw a football. I can’t wait to tell you stories about him.’ She said this as slowly rocked him to sleep and gently stroked his dark hair. 

Kara and Lena sat there with tears rolling down their faces as they sat and watched Eliza with Jeremiah. 

‘I wish dad could have been here right now’ Kara said after a few minutes. 

Kara sat down next to her adopted mother and hugged her. Jeremiah was sleeping soundly in the arms of his grandma.

‘I couldn’t stop myself, but I may have used my x-ray vision and looked in the bag that you brought.’ Grinning as she said it. 

‘Of course you did. You are like a kid on Christmas morning. Go head you can see what is in there’. Laughing at her daughter when she spoke. 

Kara started going through the bag. Lena couldn’t but laugh at her wife. She was really the embodiment of a golden retriever puppy. In the bag was a whole load of gifts for Jeremiah. There was a bunch of different onesies. There was one covered in foxes, one covered in sloths, one had grandma’s favourite written on it. All three women laughed at that one. There was a couple of plain yellow onesies as well. Also, there was a few stuffed animals. Lena’s favourite was a grey elephant whilst Kara’s favourite was a super soft brown puppy. Eliza also brought other essential items that they would need for a new-born even though Lena had brought almost the whole baby store before Jeremiah was born. Eliza had brought gifts for Kara and Lena as well. She had brought Lena a couple of candles, so she was able to have relaxing baths. She told them the story of how she loved to have baths when Alex was a baby especially when Alex was being a challenging baby. Kara knew she was going to have to bring that story up at the next game night. She had brought Kara a polaroid camera and a scrapbook as she knew how much Kara loved scrapbooks when she was younger. This meant now Kara could document Jeremiah’s early life and have the scrapbook for life. They both cried when they saw their gifts from Eliza.

Eliza spent the next couple of days in National city with them before going back to Midvale. She promised them that she would visit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the superfriends meet Jeremiah.


	4. Meeting the super friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah meets the rest of the super friends.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

A few days after Eliza left to go back to Midvale it was time for the rest of the super friends to meet little Jeremiah. Jeremiah is now two weeks old and all he has experienced was love. Whether that love came from his mothers, his aunts or his grandma he was surrounded by it. Lena was grateful that her son would not experience the lack of love that she got from the Luthor’s. She could remembers little bits of love from her birth mother, but she died when Lena was 4. Lena was able to find love in the form of her friend Sam, but she didn’t truly experience love until she met Kara. Lena was happy that Jeremiah would grow up with love all his life. 

Monday  
The next person to meet Jeremiah was J’onn. Kara had wanted to him to be the next person to visit as he had been a father figure to Kara for a while and it felt right to her that he should be the next person to meet Jeremiah. J’onn had told them that he would be there at 1pm and that he would bring them lunch. Kara was hoping that he would bring pizza and potstickers. Right on time at 1pm the doorbell rang. As they both knew that he was bringing food, Kara was setting up the table and Jeremiah was sleeping in the baby bouncer. Lena went to open the door. She saw J’onn standing there with a stack of pizzas and a two portions of potstickers with a smile on his face. Lena knew that Martians could not read Kryptonian minds, but she did wonder. 

‘Hi J’onn. Do come in’ Lena said as she stepped aside so he could come in.

‘Thank you. How are you Lena’ he asked as he came in and walked towards the kitchen. 

‘I’m fine. Thank you for asking. A little tired but I’ve never been happier.’ 

‘I remember what it’s like to have a new-born’ he smiled as he remembered the painful memory of his wife and daughters. 

‘PIZZA AND POTSTICKERS’ Kara said in a loud whisper, so she didn’t wake up Jeremiah. 

This made both J’onn and Lena chuckle. J’onn set the food down on the table and helped Kara to serve the food. J’onn and Lena shared a pizza and a portion of potstickers whilst Kara ate three pizzas and the other portion of potstickers by herself. As they ate Kara and Lena told J’onn everything that had happened over the past two weeks. J’onn sat there and listened and was happy for both women. Jeremiah woke up crying as he was hungry. Lena went to quickly feed him. J’onn helped Kara with the dishes. 

‘I’m happy for you Kara’ looking at Kara as he said this.  
‘I know that things have not been easy for you since your dad died but I know he would be so proud of you and Lena’ J’onn could see the tears in her eyes. 

Kara gave J’onn a hug and whispered, ‘Thank you for everything.’

They both went to sit in the living room. They had just sat down when Lena returned with Jeremiah who was now fully wake. 

‘Someone wanted to meet their Grandpa J’onn’ Lena said as she walked over to him. 

‘Grandpa J’onn?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah we want him to grow up calling you that. You have been a father figure to me and as dad is no longer with us we want you to be grandpa J’onn. If that is ok with you’. Kara replied as Lena put Jeremiah in his arms. 

‘Of course that is ok. I would be honoured to be his grandpa’ looking at the little boy in his arms. 

J’onn spent the rest of the afternoon telling Jeremiah stories of mars and stories of his daughters. They were stories he had never told anyone before. Jeremiah slept calmly in the arms of his grandpa. 

Tuesday  
The next members of the super friends to visit was Sam and Ruby. Sam was Lena’s oldest friend. They had met just after college when Sam was working with Lena at L-Corp. It wasn’t long after that Sam had quickly became a member of the super friends. Every day since Jeremiah was born Sam had messaged to say how excited she was to meet him. 

Sam was buzzing with excitement waiting for Kara to finish changing his diaper so she could hold him. Both Lena and Ruby sat laughing at her. Kara soon returned with Jeremiah and headed for sam. She almost melted as she held him. 

‘Oh my god he is just the cutest. Hi, I’m your auntie Sam’ she said as Jeremiah looked up at her. 

Even though Sam wasn’t actually related to Lena. Lena saw her as a sister and Ruby was like her niece so when Kara and Lena asked if she wanted to be an honorary auntie, Sam cried as she gave both of them a hug. 

As Sam held Jeremiah she told Kara all the embarrassing stories of Ruby when she was a baby. Lena knew pretty much all the stories as she helped Sam with her. As she was telling the stories Kara tried not to laugh so she wouldn’t embarrass the teenager anymore. When Lena looked at Ruby she could see that the girl was red as a tomato.

After a while Sam asked ruby if she wanted to hold Jeremiah. Ruby was sceptical as she had never held a baby before. Kara had told her she would be fine as long as she supported his head. Ruby agreed so Sam carefully transferred the little boy into her daughters arms. 

‘He’s so small’ ruby said as she made sure his little head was supported. 

‘You were that small once’ replied Lena as she remembered how the teenager loved to be held when she was a baby. 

‘Look he is holding my finger’ ruby said with joy as Jeremiah held ruby’s index finger with his whole hand. Sam melted at the sight of her daughter holding Jeremiah. 

‘Of course he is. You are his favourite cousin’ Kara said as she looked at ruby. 

Sam and Ruby quickly became Kara’s family and saw Ruby as niece as well. Sam and Ruby spent more time with Jeremiah before heading home as they promised that they would be back soon. 

Thursday  
Both Winn and James knew that everyone would be wanting to visit. So they decided to wait a little. They both knew that J’onn would be visiting on the Monday and that Sam and Ruby would be visiting on the Tuesday. So they both thought it would be best for them to wait until the Thursday to visit. 

Winn couldn’t wait to meet Jeremiah. He had been calling himself uncle Winn ever since Kara and Lena revealed that they were having a baby. Lena loved that Winn was calling himself this as she knew that Jeremiah’s only biological uncle was Lex and she knew that he would never meet Jeremiah. 

Winn had even offered to change Jeremiah’s diaper. Kara and Lena knew they would be stupid to turn down the offer. So Winn went off with Jeremiah to change his diaper. James spent this time to talk about how the women were doing as new parents. They spoke about different things until Winn returned. Lena had noticed that Winn had changed Jeremiah’s onesie. The onesie that said Grandma’s favourite. Lena had only put a new onesie on him just before Winn and James turned up. 

‘What happened Winn? Why did you change his onesie?’ Lena asked. 

‘So. Much. Poop.’ Winn said as he sat back down looking at her straight in the eyes. 

This made Kara, Lena and James laugh at him.

‘No one that small should make that much poop.’ He said trying to make his point. 

That made everyone laugh even more. 

‘Also I need to buy him a onesie saying my uncle is my favourite’ he said looking at Jeremiah’s onesie. 

They spent the rest of the day spending time together. Even by the end of the day James had started to call himself uncle James. 

Saturday  
The last members of the super friends to visit was Brainy and Nia. They were the two newest members of the group and it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when they had announced that they were dating. They were welcomed into group with open arms as Nia worked with Kara and James at catco before revealing herself to the world as Dreamer and Brainy worked at the DEO with Kara, Alex, J’onn and Winn. He had also helped Lena with a few projects at L-Corp. To Lena he was the brother she always wished for. 

It was a lovely day in National city, so they decided to sit outside in the garden. Kara had made everyone iced tea. Nia was holding Jeremiah whilst Brainy sat there looking quite terrified at the newest member of the super friends. 

‘He is just the cutest. I could keep him’ Nia said as held him whilst stroking his hair. 

Brainy almost choked on his drink as Nia that that. Lena handed him a napkin. 

‘Please don’t I would quite like to keep my son’ Kara replied looking at Nia laughing.

‘Do you want to hold him Brainy?’ Nia asked as she went to give Jeremiah to him. 

‘That’s quite alright. I’m just happy to watch you hold him’ he quickly replied.

Lena could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of holding the baby. She knew this was probably because he had never been around a baby before. That’s when she made it her goal to get Brainy to hold Jeremiah before he was a year old. Kara sat there drinking her iced tea as she watched Brainy doing everything possible not to hold Jeremiah. Nia was fine with Brainy not wanting to hold Jeremiah as that meant that she got more time holding him. However, she did know that she was going to have to bring up the conversation of having babies with him though. 

They spent the rest of the day in the garden before it got too cold for Jeremiah to be outside. They asked them if it was ok for Jeremiah to grow up calling them aunt Nia and uncle Brainy. Nia obviously said yes but Brainy was confused especially as he wasn’t biologically related to Jeremiah. Lena had told him that just because he wasn’t biologically related he would always be a part of their chosen family. After hearing this Brainy wanted to be his uncle. Nia and Brainy decided to leave when they all headed inside.

Lena spent that evening holding Jeremiah and thought about how he was going to grow up with an amazing grandma, an awesome grandpa, four aunts, three uncles and a cousin that loved him so much already and he was only a couple of weeks old. This was what Lena always wanted for her son. She knew that a chosen family was just as important as family that was related by blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Sam was never Reign and Alex and Kelly have known each other for years instead of only knowing each other for a little bit like on the show.


	5. Mornings like this are the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the Luthor-Danvers household.
> 
> Sorry any mistakes.

It was known that Lena was a morning person but now she enjoys the mornings even more. Lena didn’t mind being up every few hours to feed Jeremiah as she was often up till the early hours of the morning working. Kara and Lena had decided that when Jeremiah turns a month old they would introduce bottle feeding so Kara could help with feeding. This also meant that it would be easier for Lena when she returns to work. Jeremiah is now three weeks old so it wouldn’t be long until Kara could help to feed him. Lena loved breast feeding her son. She loved it more than she thought she would. It was a time for her to bond with Jeremiah. Lena cherished this time. Lena loved how she could sit with and comfort him whilst he fed. Lena would tell him what projects she had planned when she returned to L-Corp, even though he had no idea what she was saying. When Jeremiah finished feeding she would burp him. Instead of putting him back in his crib she would sit against the headboard with her knees bent and Jeremiah resting against her thighs. 

It was 7:30 and she knew that Kara wouldn’t be up for another hour. Kara hated early mornings. Kara had felt guilty that Lena was the one who would be up all night, but Lena had reassured her that she was fine with it. Kara had promised that when Jeremiah was old enough to be bottle fed she would be the one who would feed him in the nights. Lena was definitely going to hold her to that. Lena spent the next half an hour with Jeremiah, holding his little hands. Lena had found out that he was a morning baby. Ever since he was a week old Jeremiah had always been alert after his morning feed. Sometimes Lena would stay in bed with him and sometimes she would go and sit in the kitchen to read the daily newspaper. Lena’s favourite was when she stayed in bed. She loved it when Jeremiah would look around for Kara. When Jeremiah would look at his mama he would look at her for a while. Lena’s heart would swell at the sight of her son looking at her wife. It wasn’t long after that Jeremiah needed his diaper changed. 

Lena walked over to the changing table and quickly changed his diaper. She decide to put on his onesie that was covered in foxes. It had quickly became one of Lena’s favourite. Before Jeremiah was born both Lena and Kara had gone a little overboard with buying clothes for him. Before they found out they were having a boy they had brought a whole bunch of gender natural baby clothes. Once they found out what gender their baby would be Lena had spent a lot on different boy outfits. Kara wanted to be angry at the amount of clothes that Lena had brought but they were so cute she couldn’t be angry.

As Lena headed back to bed she had noticed that Kara was now awake and smiling at the sight of her wife and son. It was a sight Kara knew she would never be bored of seeing. 

‘Morning love’ Kara said sleepily. 

‘Good morning babe’ Lena replied as she gave Kara a quick kiss on the lips. 

Jeremiah started to whine at the lack of attention. This made Kara and Lena laugh. 

‘Good morning to you my little fox.’ Kara said as she noticed the onesie he was wearing. 

Kara carefully took Jeremiah from Lena’s arms so she could have her morning cuddles with her little boy. For Kara the morning were so much better when she spent it with her wife and son. Lena sat there watching Jeremiah looking at his mama whist Kara gave him cuddles. She quickly took a picture of the two of them and added it to the folder on her phone that was full of photos of him since he was born. 

It wasn’t long until Lena heard Kara’s stomach rumble. 

‘Come on, let’s go make breakfast.’ Lena said whilst laughing 

Kara would have flown to the kitchen after hearing that they were having pancakes but as she is holding Jeremiah she settled for a pancake dance. Lena was in love at the sight of her wife dancing with her three week old son. As they all made it to the kitchen Kara placed Jeremiah in his baby bouncer so she could start making the pancakes. 

‘Blueberry or chocolate chip?’ Kara asked her wife. 

‘Blueberry please’ 

‘Blueberry pancakes coming up’ 

Kara quickly made Lena two blueberry pancakes and for her she had two blueberry and two chocolate chip pancakes. She had made all the pancakes in a couple of minutes. The perks of super speed Lena thought to herself as Kara placed her pancakes in front of her. 

‘Thank you, darling’ she said as she kissed Kara’s cheek.

As they ate their breakfast they spoke about what they had planned for that day. As it was a mild day they had decided to take Jeremiah to park for the first time. They also spoke about what their plan was once Lena went back to work. Lena made the decision that she would go back to L-Corp when Jeremiah was three months old. 

When they had finished their breakfast Kara did the dishes whilst Lena went to feed Jeremiah. When they were finished they both got ready for their trip to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Do you want this to focus fully on Jeremiah growing up or would you want chapters that focus of Kara and Lena's relationship before having Jeremiah.


	6. Jeremiah steals the heart of Cat Grant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Jeremiah to Catco for the first time. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Sam had taken Lena and Kelly for a girl’s day at the spa. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t get invited but someone needed to take care of Jeremiah and they didn’t fell comfortable with leaving him with a babysitter. Kara knew that Lena needed a relaxing trip to the spa so she insisted that Lena should go and enjoy herself. Kara was actually looking forward to spending the whole day with Jeremiah on her own. She would be lying if she didn’t say that she was also a little terrified as well. She knew where she was going to take Jeremiah. Kara was going to take him on his first trip to catco and maybe the DEO. 

Lena had already left by the time Kara was getting ready to leave. Kara had decided to dress Jeremiah in the onesie that Winn had brought a few days after he visited. It was a custom onesie that had uncle Winn is my favourite written on it. She knew that people would love it and that James would definitely be jealous of it. 

‘Uncle James is going to be so jealous when he sees that Winn is your favourite uncle.’ She said as she picked the little boy up and gave him cuddles.

Kara got herself quickly dressed and they were swiftly on their way to Catco. Kara decided that it was best to walk to catco as she didn’t like driving with Jeremiah. She could drive but she didn’t have the confidence yet to drive with a baby in the car. With the help of a little super speed it didn’t take long for Kara and Jeremiah to arrive at catco. 

As Kara hadn’t been at catco for over a month it took her almost fifthteen minuets to make it from the lobby to the elevator as everyone wanted to see the little boy. Jeremiah had won the hearts of everyone that he met. They had finally made it to where they were headed when Kara saw James working with Nia on something. Kara cleared her throat when she realised that they hadn’t noticed someone behind them. 

‘OMG, Kara hi, what are you doing here’ Nia said as she gave Kara a big hug. 

‘Well I’ve got him to myself today and I thought I would bring him here so everyone could meet him.’ 

‘Well it’s great to see you Kara.’ James also gave her a hug. 

‘Can I hold him?’ Kara could see that Nia was buzzing at the prospect of getting to hold Jeremiah. 

‘Of course you can. He misses his aunt Nia’ 

Nia had quickly put down her article went to pick up the baby. 

‘Oh wow, he’s gotten so big since I last saw him.’ She cooed at him.

‘Also loving the onesie.’ 

‘Yeah, you can definitely tell that it was Winn’s idea.’ Kara said as she looked at James who had just noticed the onesie. 

‘Well it doesn’t matter because he doesn’t have favourites he is only a month old.’ James tried to hide the jealousy. 

‘Are you jealous Olsen?’ nia asked. 

‘jealous? Of who, Winn? I can tell you I’m not jealous of Winn’ this wasn’t help his case. 

Before Kara could say anything she heard the voice of Cat Grant. 

‘Kara, what in hell are you doing here? You know you are on maternity leave.’ She said, and she gave Kara a quick hug. 

‘Well I wanted to bring Jeremiah here to meet everyone.’ 

Before Kara could say anything else cat quickly took Jeremiah out of Nia’s arms. 

‘Wow, I remember when my two were this small. Kara cherish these moments because soon enough you will wish they were this small again’

Kara was speechless. She was expecting Cat to tell her that she shouldn’t bring him into the workplace. She never expected her to pick him up. 

'Come on Kara lets allow Mr Olsen and Miss Nal to carry on working. We do have a business to run.’ She said as she carried Jeremiah into her office. 

Kara and Cat spent the next hour and a half talking all things to do with new-born babies and gave her an offer she wanted Kara to consider. Kara knew she would have to talk about it with Lena. Jeremiah had quickly fell asleep in Cat’s arms. Kara knew that it was best to take Jeremiah back home and that going to the DEO would have to wait. 

It was almost 5pm when Lena returned home. Kara was watching tv in the living room whilst Jeremiah was asleep in his crib. Lena made her way over to Kara and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

‘Hey darling.’ 

‘Hey babe. how was your day?’ Kara said before returning the kiss. 

‘It was great. I really needed it.’ As she sat down next to her wife.

‘What you two get up to today?’

‘I took Jeremiah for his first trip to catco. You wouldn’t believe it but he managed to win the heart of Cat Grant.’

‘I can believe it. I might be a little biased, but he is the cutest baby ever. Of course he would win the heart of Cat Grant.’ Lena snuggled against Kara. 

‘Yeah that is true.’ She said laughing.   
‘She also gave me an interesting offer.’ 

‘Yeah, what is it? She asked.

‘Well she has given me the option to work from home full time. As long as I attend the weekly staff meeting and the monthly meeting with the department heads. Cat said how she wished that she had spent more time with her sons when they were babies.’ 

‘Well do you want to do that.’ Lena looked at her wife. 

‘I mean it would be nice to be able to spend time with him as he gets older and then we wouldn’t need to hire a babysitter’ 

‘Well its decided then. You will agree to cat’s offer and when you have to go into catco I will make sure I have time off from L-corp.’ 

‘Then its decided.’ Kara kissed Lena again. 

Before Lena could kiss her back, they could here Jeremiah crying through the baby monitor. 

‘I’ll get him.’ Lena said as she headed to Jeremiah’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Do I want to be Superigirl anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about what kara will do about being supergirl when she is looking after Jeremiah and I realised I forgot to mention it so I decided to make a whole chapter about it. There's not a lot of Jeremiah in this chapter but there will definitely be a lot more of him in the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kara loved being Supergirl, she really did. She loved the fact that she got help people in every way possible. However, recently she felt that she was called out to be Supergirl even more. Currently, this was fine as Lena was still home on maternity leave so she could be home with Jeremiah, but it does worry her about what will happen once Lena goes back to work. She knew that she couldn’t take him with her as it would be too dangerous and the fact that to everyone Supergirl doesn’t have a baby, Kara Danvers does. Kara knew she would have to talk to Lena and Alex about this. 

Kara returned home from rescuing a cat yet again from a tree. It felt like the millionth time this week that she had rescued a cat from a tree. Kara and Lena had agreed that the DEO wouldn’t call Supergirl for anything unless she needed to save the world for two weeks. They both knew that if Supergirl didn’t appear for a while people would get suspicious. Luckily, Kara wasn’t called for that two weeks but know she felt that she was making up for it. Kara knew that Alex was coming over today as she had a free day and Kelly had to work and Alex wanted to spend time with her nephew, so she has the opportunity to talk to her sister. 

Kara and Lena’s house had a private balcony that led to their bedroom so she could come home without having to use the front door. Kara entered her bedroom to see Jeremiah laying on the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows to protect him even though he couldn’t roll over yet. Lena was on the other side of the room just finishing getting ready. Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

‘Hey babe. Another cat saved.’ Asking as she turned around to face Kara. 

‘Yep. Cheddar the cat is safely back with his owners.’ 

‘Someone named their cat Cheddar.’

‘They are fans of Brooklyn nine nine. You really need to watch that show.’ Kara has tried to get Lena to watch it since they started dating. 

‘Never going to happen babe. Anyway, come on your sister will be here soon and you need to change.’

Lena picked up Jeremiah and took him to the living room whilst Kara got ready. It wasn’t long after Kara finished getting ready that Alex arrived. Alex had immediately went to pick up Jeremiah as she said something about how she hadn’t seen him ages. Kara was quick to remind her how she had seen Jeremiah two days ago and according to Alex that was too long. Lena was still amazed how the bad ass DEO director could be a big softie around Jeremiah. To be honest even Lena was still a little scared of Alex and she has known her for years. 

Kara wanted Alex to spend time with Jeremiah before bringing up the conversation of spending less time of being Supergirl. She knew that she needed to have this conversation as it wouldn’t be long until Lena went back to work.

‘Alex, there is something I need to talk to you about.’ Kara blurted out because if she didn’t say something soon she wouldn’t have asked.

‘Sure Kara, you know you can ask me anything.’

Both Alex and Lena were worried about what Kara was going to say. 

‘I don’t want to be Supergirl anymore.’ 

Before Kara could say anything else Alex and Lena shouted. 

‘WHAT.’ Luckily Jeremiah didn’t get upset with both women shouted. 

‘What do you mean you don’t want to be Supergirl anymore?’ Alex asked a lot more calmly as she realised she was still holding her nephew. 

‘I mean I still want to be Supergirl but what is going to happen when Lena goes back to work and there is no one else to look after Jeremiah. I love being Supergirl, but I feel like I need to step back a little and only be called when it is really necessary. In the past week I’ve been called 5 five times to rescue different animals from trees. I even had to rescue a chicken from a tree Alex. A chicken. I didn’t realise that chickens could get stuck in trees.’ 

Remembering the story about the chicken made both Alex and Lena laugh. 

‘Kara, if this is what you want then I can definitely make sure you are only called when it is absolutely necessarily and anyway Dreamer can take over.’ Alex got up to hug her sister. 

‘Thank you Alex. I have to admit I was worried that I would have to leave Jeremiah with different people. I had visions of having to leave him with Brainy.’ Making Alex laugh with the thought of Brainy having to babysit. 

‘Babe, I love you and Brainy is family to me but if you ever leave Jeremiah alone with brainy I will divorce you.’ Lena trusted Brainy with a lot of things but looking after Jeremiah on his own was not one of them. 

Kara knew Lena was joking but also knew that Lena would definitely do you that. 

‘Can I ask. Are you making the decision because you want to do it or are you doing it to because you feel like you have to as I’m going back to work?’ Lena was worried as knew how much Kara loved being Supergirl. 

‘I’m doing because I want to do it. I want to be there to look after him when you go back to work. I promise you this is what I want.’ Kara went over to kiss her wife. 

‘Gross.’ Alex gagged at the sight of her baby sister kissing Lena. 

Both women chuckled as they pulled away from each other. 

‘Come on love birds, I’m hungry and I want food.’ 

They had decided to order in Chinese food. Alex spent the rest of the day with them and when Kelly finished work she came over to spend time with everyone. Alex and Kelly stayed for dinner as well, so Lena made everyone pasta with chicken and vegetables. Kara ate everything but the vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Time for vaccinations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has his vaccinations. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Ever since Kara spoke about taking a step back from Supergirl duties she hadn’t been called since. As much as she loved being Supergirl she did love spending all her time at home with her wife and son. It was only a week before Lena goes back to work. She knew it was too good to be true when she saw that it was her sister calling in the middle of the day. She was really hoping she wasn’t needed as Jeremiah had his next round of injections and she wanted to be there for him. 

‘Hey, Kara. I know you have asked not to be called but its urgent. We need Supergirl.’ Alex hated that she needed to call her sister. 

‘What is it Alex. Are you sure its urgent? Today isn’t the best day for Supergirl to be called.’ 

‘I’m sorry but there is an alien running riot downtown and I don’t think the team can handle it we really need you’. 

‘Ok I’ll be there soon.’

Kara hung up, she knew that Lena would understand but she really wanted to be there today. Kara went to Jeremiah’s room where Lena was just finished getting him ready. 

‘Hey babe. I’m sorry but Alex has just called, and they need Supergirl.’ 

‘Hey its fine. I know Alex wouldn’t call unless it's urgent.’ 

‘I know but I wanted to be there today.’ 

‘I know you did but the city needs Supergirl. So go and save the city the both of us will be fine.’ Lena gave her wife a quick kiss. 

Kara went to their bedroom changing into her super suit as she left via the balcony. 

‘Ok my sweet boy it’s just the two of us today.’ Lena said as she picked the little boy up. 

Lena carried him to her room and placed him down on the bed and surrounding him with pillows just as a precaution even though he could move on his own yet. Lena liked to be careful. She told Jeremiah what their plans were for the day as she got ready. Lena found comfort in talking to him even though he couldn’t respond or even understand what she was saying. Lena quickly got herself ready. She put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a hoodie. She also got everything that she would need, she put Jeremiah into his stroller and put the diaper on the stroller and set off. The doctors wasn’t that far away so it was easier to walk. To be perfectly honest Lena was terrified. She knew that Jeremiah needed his injections, but she hated watching it. With his previous injections he did cry but he quickly stopped once someone gave him cuddles. Lena took the time of the walk to calm herself down as she knew that she needed to be calm for her son. 

When Lena got to the doctors, she gave Jeremiah’s name and date of birth. The receptionist told her to sit down and that the doctor would be with them soon. As she sat down she realised that Jeremiah was asleep. She hated that she had to wake him up, but he had to be awake for the injections. Lena carefully picked him up and brought him to her chest whilst rubbing his back. As he woke up he started to cry but soon realised that he was in the arms of his mommy Jeremiah soon stopped crying. It wasn’t long until the doctor was calling them into her office. 

‘Hello Lena. How are you? Is Kara not with you.’ Dr Jones asked. Lena had been friends with her since college. They had met whist studying at college and they had been friends ever since. 

‘I’m doing great and no Kara had a work emergency.’

‘That’s a shame. Shall we get the little guy ready.’ 

‘Sure’ Lena stripped Jeremiah’s onesie off leaving him in his diaper and placing him on her lap. 

‘I’ll make sure to be quick.’ Dr jones said as she smiled at Jeremiah. 

The doctor quickly gave him his three injections. Lena was glad that it didn’t take long. Jeremiah started to cry but Lena was quick to give him cuddles and soothe him. Lena hated that he was in pain, but she knew that it had to be done. Lena put his onesie back on and made another appoint for his next round of injections as she left. 

When Lena got home she fed Jeremiah. When he was done she placed him into his baby bouncer so she able to get herself lunch. Lena was worried that Kara wasn’t home yet but if something had happened Alex would have called her. Once she had finished her food she picked the sleeping boy up went over to the couch. She couldn’t believe that her little boy was almost three months old. She loved being with him. She loved how excited how he got when it is bath time or how he loves to be held by everyone in his family. The little boy really did love his cuddles. She loved to watch his little eyelids close when he drifted off to sleep whilst she nursed him. The only thing Lena couldn’t wait for was him to grow up. She always wondered whether he would grow up to love science like her or would he grow up to love English like Kara or would he love something completely different. Kara and Lena would support him no matter what. She couldn’t wait for the future and to spend it with her wife, son and chosen family. 

Lena held the little boy whilst he slept. Jeremiah had just woken up when Lena heard the thud of Kara landing on the balcony. Lena let out a sigh of relief that her wife was fine. Kara walked into the living room wearing a hoodie and sweatpants with her hair in her trademark ponytail. 

‘Hey babe.’ Kara gave Lena quick kiss as she sat down. 

‘Hey, how did today go?’ 

‘Everything went well. The DEO needed help making sure they got the alien safely back to the DEO without injuring anyone. Sorry I’m so late but I helped Alex to question him. How did the doctor’s visit go?’

‘I understand why you took so long. This little guy did amazing. Barely even cried.’ 

Lena passed Jeremiah so Kara could get some baby cuddles. Kara had said that having baby cuddles was the best thing she could have after being on Supergirl duties. 

‘Of course he did amazing. He is best little boy anyone could ask for.’ Kara started to kiss Jeremiah all over his face. Making the little boy to giggle a little. 

‘Yeah he really is.’

To both women the sound of baby giggles was the best sound in the world. Kara put on a movie whilst Lena went and got a blanket. Lena snuggled up to Kara whilst Jeremiah fell back asleep because of the warmth of the blanket. They stayed like that for the majority of the afternoon and into the evening as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Cousin Ruby babysits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby babysits for Lena and Kara. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Lena had been back at work for week and she was in two minds on how she felt about it. On one hand she loved being back and working with everyone again. She did love going down to the labs and to start working on new projects. However, she missed Jeremiah so much. Lena missed spending time with him. Lena felt guilty about leaving him. Kara had reassured her that she was doing the right thing. Kara had promised her that she would bring Jeremiah to L-Corp at least once a week for cuddles and Kara would bring lunch for the both of them. Lena had also made a promise of her own, she would leave work at 6pm every evening unless it was absolute necessary. 

After Lena’s first week back Sam asked her that they should come over and that she would also cook a celebratory dinner. Sam had also asked if Ruby could babysit for them. Ruby had wanted to start having more responsibilities. If you asked Ruby it was because she wanted to spend time with her only cousin even though he was only three months old. Lena was happy for ruby to baby sit as the teenager was one of the only people she trusted to look after him. She did say that she wanted to make sure that Kara was happy with that as well. When Lena had told her of Sam’s offer Kara was more than happy for Ruby to babysit. She even said that even in the future if they ever wanted a date night they could have her babysit as well and pay her for it. Lena had already planned on paying Ruby for babysit but she knew that Sam wouldn’t allow it so they would have to find a way of giving the teenager money. 

Kara was playing with Jeremiah whilst Lena was finishing getting ready. They were waiting for Sam to drop Ruby round. Sam had told them she would drive them both back to her place as she would have to pick Ruby up anyway. Kara had offered to fly Ruby home, but Sam was quick to turn down that offer no matter how much Ruby wanted to do that. 

‘Are you excited to spend time with cousin ruby?’ Kara asked even though Jeremiah had no idea what she was saying and even if he could understand her he was way too preoccupied with his playmat. 

Jeremiah gave a couple of baby grunts as he tried to reach the toys hanging above his play mat. Kara took that as agreement that he was excited to spend time with Ruby. It wasn’t long after that Lena was ready, and that Sam and Ruby had arrived. Lena had placed Jeremiah in the girl’s arms whilst telling her where everything was. 

‘So I’ve written down how to make his bottle and he will only need to be fed and burped just before he goes to bed which is in an hour. You will need to change his diaper as well just before as goes to sleep. He shouldn’t need to be changed again. The baby monitor is on the coffee table in the living room. I think that is everything.’ Lena rambled. 

‘Aunt Lena I’ve everything will be fine. I can call you if I need anything and anyway aunt Kara can be here in less than a minute. Go and have a good evening I will be alright with the little guy.’ Ruby reassured her aunts. 

As they left Sam kissed her daughter whilst Lena and Kara hugged the girl.

‘Come on little guy. It’s just the two of us tonight.’ 

Ruby placed Jeremiah back on his play mat whilst she selected a show form the kids section of Netflix. She picked him up so he could see the tv. Jeremiah loved to watch the bright colours on the kids shows. After an hour she could tell that Jeremiah was falling asleep. Ruby got his bottle ready and carried the little boy to his room. She sat in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room. It didn’t take Jeremiah long to finish the bottle. When he was finished Ruby burped him. She carried him over to the changing table and quickly changing his diaper and putting him into his pyjamas. To make sure he was fully asleep she carried him back over to the rocking chair to read him a book. Ruby decided to read him the book she got him when he was born. After finishing the book she sat there rocking him for a couple more minutes before placing the sleeping boy in his crib. Ruby turned on the nightlight before returning to the living room. 

Ruby watched a couple episodes of grey’s anatomy when she heard of the key turn in the lock. 

‘Hey aunt Lena and aunt Kara.’ as both women walked into the living room. 

‘Hey Ruby. How did everything go? Your mom is waiting in the car.’ Lena asked. 

‘Ok. Everything went great.’ 

Ruby told the women how her night went with her cousin. Both women hugged the girl and telling her how grateful they were that she babysat for them. Just before Ruby left Lena gave her a $50 bill and told her not to tell her mom. Ruby hugged Lena one more time before leaving. Both women went to check on Jeremiah even though he was perfectly fine, and that ruby did an amazing job. 

‘Ruby is an amazing kid. She did so well tonight.’ Kara said as she stood over her son’s crib.

‘I know she’s been amazing ever since she was a kid. I’m grateful that we have this amazing family that Jeremiah will love when he gets older.’ 

‘I know. I can’t wait for the future.’ Kara gave her wife a kiss on the lips before dragging both of them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. A trip to the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Jeremiah to the DEO.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jeremiah had visited Catco and L-Corp but the one place he had not visited was the DEO. It was a Wednesday and Kara had finished her article for the day. She would have gone to L-Corp to bring Lena lunch and so she could have cuddles with her son but Lena had a lunch meeting so that couldn’t happen. So Kara decided that it was time for Jeremiah see his aunts and uncles kick ass at the DEO. It didn’t take long for Kara to get herself and Jeremiah ready. Before she knew it they were on there way. It was a bit of a walk to the DEO from their house but with a little help from superspeed it only took her 30 minutes. 

It was weird for her to use the main entrance as she had always used what she like to call the Supergirl entrance. Both of them went through security and Kara placed her visitors badge on whilst she headed for Alex’s office. Kara knocked on the door and entered when she heard Alex say come in. When Alex realised that it was Kara entering her office she got up to hug her sister. 

‘Kara what are you doing here? Not that I’m happy to see you.’ 

‘Well I had nothing to do so I decided to bring the little guy here.’

‘Well I’m glad you’re here.’

Jeremiah had just woken up, so Alex picked up the little boy and started kissing him whilst she cuddled him. 

‘Seeing him definitely makes the day better.’ As she poked his little chubby belly.

‘He always makes the day better.’

Kara loved seeing Alex with Jeremiah. Alex had always wanted to be a mother and Kara hopes that one day Alex will have kids of her own with Kelly. 

‘Come on let’s take this little cutie to see everyone else.’ Alex said as she headed out of her office. 

Kara knew that everyone would want to hold Jeremiah so Kara thought it would be easier to leave the stroller in Alex’s office. When they got to where everyone else was Winn was the first one to notice and he squealed with excitement. Kara had never heard someone make that noise before, but she just laughed at him. 

‘Omg it’s my favourite nephew.’ Winn said as he took the little boy from Alex’s arms. 

‘Winn you don’t any other nephews.’ Alex replied annoyed that the fact that she was no longer holding Jeremiah. 

‘I know I don’t, so he is definitely my favourite.’

Nia and J’onn also looked happy to see Jeremiah but Brainy on the other hand still looked as terrified that he did the first time he met Jeremiah four months ago. Both J’onn and Nia gave Kara a hug and asked her how she and Lena were doing. Everyone one just stood there laughing at Winn when they realised that he was taking selfies with Jeremiah. 

‘Winn what are you doing?’ 

‘What? He’s too cute not to take selfies with. Come group photo.’ 

Everyone gathered round so they could fit in the photo. They took a couple of different photo’s before Winn sent to the group chat. It wasn’t long before Nia took Jeremiah from Winn. 

‘He just keeps getting cuter.’ Nia cooed as held the little boy. 

‘I know it feels like it was yesterday that he was born.’

‘It’s a good thing you’re a Kryptonian otherwise I would try and steal him.’ Nia joked. 

‘Yeah please don’t. I don’t want Lena to divorce me.’

‘Lena wouldn’t do that, she loves you so much.’

‘Your forgetting one thing. There is only one person on this planet that Lena loves more and that is Jeremiah. So yeah she would definitely divorce me if that happened.’  
Nia spent the next couple of minutes holding Jeremiah before handing the little boy to J’onn. J’onn spent the whole time holding him telling him stories of Mars. The whole group loved it when J’onn spoke about Mars. They knew that it was painful for him to remember his lost planet. After a while J’onn asked Brainy if he wanted to hold Jeremiah. He had almost ran when J’onn asked. Luckily for him Jeremiah would need to be fed soon. 

‘I think I’m going to go feed him.’ Kara said as she took her son back from J’onn. 

Everyone said their goodbyes before Kara headed back to Alex’s office. Alex went with her to help. When Jeremiah was born Alex got everything that Kara would need if she ever brought Jeremiah to the DEO. Alex held Jeremiah whilst Kara got his bottle ready. 

‘Do you want to feed him?’ Kara asked her sister as she offered her Jeremiah’s bottle. 

‘Of course I do.’

Alex went to sit down on the couch before she gave the bottle to her nephew. Whilst Jeremiah ate Kara and Alex spoke about their trip to Midvale that was in a couple of weeks that the whole super friends were invited to. When Jeremiah had finished Alex burped him. It wasn’t long until that he needed his diaper. 

‘I love him but I’m not changing him.’ Alex said as she handed him back to her sister 

‘Seriously Alex. Are you scared of a dirty diaper?’

‘I’m not scared. I really don’t want to change him.’ 

Kara laughed as she got his changing may from under the stroller. It didn’t take her long to change him and put him back in his stroller. Kara knew that he needed to take a nap. Kara said goodbye to sister and Alex bent down to kiss Jeremiah who was fast asleep. As Kara left the DEO she checked her phone before walking home. She had two notifications. One was the photos from Winn and the other was from Lena asking why Jeremiah was at the DEO and why Winn was taking selfies with him. Kara replied saying that she would tell her later. Using her super hearing Kara could hear Lena saying to herself how cute the photo was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	11. Driving to Midvale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone travels to Midvale. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Eliza had invited the super friends down for a trip to Midvale. It was going to be a struggle fitting everyone in the house, but Eliza didn’t mind. Lena was able to take the week off and as boss it meant that Sam was able to take the week off as well. Obviously Ruby was off on summer break and couldn’t wait to spend time on the beach. J’onn, Alex, Winn and Brainy were able to take the time off as well. They had agreed that unless it was an end of the world event they wouldn’t be called. If they had to be called there would be enough people to fly them back in a matter of minutes. Cat had allowed James and Nia to take the week off as well. She had said that there is enough reporters so it wouldn’t matter. Cat was also happy enough for Kara to take time off as well as she thought Kara deserved to have a holiday with her family. Kara had asked Cat if she wanted to come as well. Cat had turned her down saying that she had a media empire to run but she was grateful for the offer. Kelly couldn’t make it for the first day, but she would make it for the second day and spend the rest of the week in Midvale with everyone else. 

Kara was packing whilst Lena was feeding Jeremiah. Kara had already packed Jeremiah’s suitcase as well as his diaper bag and anything else that they would need. Kara knew that Eliza had probably stocked up on diapers and baby wipes. Lena had packed her suitcase. All that was left was for Kara to finish packing and get dressed before they could leave. It was almost 11am. It was almost a four hour drive to Midvale and Lena knew that Kara would want to stop for lunch on the way. 

‘Babe, we need to leave soon.’ Lena said as she poked her head round the door. 

‘I’ve just finished packing. All I need to do is to get dressed.’ 

The next thing Lena saw was a blur and the next thing she knew Kara was dressed. 

‘I’ll take the bags and you go put Jeremiah in his car seat.’ 

Kara kissed her wife before taking the bags downstairs to the car. It didn’t take long to put everything in the car. Kara had slowly gotten more comfortable with driving with Jeremiah in the car. They had agreed that Kara would drive first and then after they stopped for food Lena would drive the rest of the way. 

‘Let’s get this show on the road.’ Kara said as she put the key in the ignition. 

Lena laughed as she put on Kara’s Disney playlist. She didn’t turn the sound up too loud as Jeremiah was already asleep in the back. Kara was singing along quietly as they head off towards Midvale. The traffic wasn’t too bad it got better as they got out of national city. Kara had driven about 90 minutes before the stomach audibly rumbled. luckily for Kara they were about 5 minutes away from her favourite diner. Kara pulled up and they got out. Kara picked up Jeremiah who had been awake for the last 20 minutes. The waitress sat the women in a booth, and she got Jeremiah a highchair. The diner had highchairs with backs, so they didn’t have worry about him falling. The waitress told them that she would be back soon to take their order. 

When the waitress returned Kara ordered the biggest burger they had as well as a strawberry milkshake. Lena ordered a plain hotdog and a diet coke. The waitress quickly came back with their drinks. 

‘So what do you think Eliza has planned?’ Lena asked as she took a sip of her drink. 

‘I know that she wants day at the beach and a barbeque as well. Also I think she wants to spend time with Jeremiah. She even offered to look after him and Ruby so us adults can go out for a meal.’ 

‘That would be nice. Epically that Italian place down the road.’

Lena was terrified of spending a day at the beach. Not because she was scared of the ocean but instead it was because she was still body conscious after giving birth. Kara had told her how she was still the most beautiful women in the world, but she still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being in a swimsuit in front of everyone, but she would deal with it when the time comes. 

‘How much time do you think Eliza will spend with Jeremiah and Ruby?’ Kara asked.

‘Oh pretty much all the time. She probably has planned days with the both of them.’ 

The waitress returned with their food and they both started to eat. Kara had put a kids show on her phone to try to keep Jeremiah entertained while they ate. While they ate they spoke about what they wanted to do in Midvale. Most of what Kara wanted to do mostly involved food and Lena wasn’t surprised. Lena knew that they would probably take a group trip to the pier and the arcade. Winn and Ruby would definitely want to go there. It didn’t take long for both women to finish their food. As the waitress took their plates away she asked if they wanted anything else. Lena was full but Kara ordered a brownie. Lena knew that Jeremiah would need feeding again whilst she was driving so she decided that it would be best if she fed him now instead of having to stop again before getting to Midvale. She knew if she really had to she would, but she was hoping she wouldn’t. Lena was breastfeeding Jeremiah when Kara’s brownie arrived. Kara and Jeremiah had finished at the same time. Lena couldn’t believe how similar the two were even if it was small things like finish eating at the same time. Lena burped him as Kara asked for the cheque. Kara knew that Jeremiah would have to be changed so she took him to be changed as Lena paid the cheque. She quickly returned and Lena was ready to leave. Kara put the little boy back into his car seat. 

Lena pulled out of the diner’s parking lot and headed off towards Midvale. They passed the time whilst playing car games with the radio quietly in the background. It was about 4:45 when they arrived at Eliza’s. She was waiting at the door when she heard the car drive up the driveway. Lena got Jeremiah out of his car seat and headed towards Eliza as Kara got the bags out the car.

‘Lena it’s so great to see you.’ Eliza gave Lena hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

‘It’s good to see you too Eliza.’ 

‘And how is this little cutie.’ Eliza took Jeremiah from Lena so she could cuddle the little boy. 

‘He’s doing great.’ Kara said finally catching up with her wife. 

‘Darling it so great to see. I’ve missed you.’ Eliza gave her daughter a hug and a kiss as well. 

‘I’ve missed you too.’

‘Come let’s go inside. Only J’onn and Alex are here yet.’

J’onn helped Kara carry the bag up to their room. When they got downstairs she could see that Alex had already taken Jeremiah for some cuddles. 

‘So when is everyone else getting here.’ Eliza asked as Kara sat down. 

‘They should all be here soon. I know that Sam and Ruby were the last to leave so they won’t be here until 6:30.’ Lena said. 

‘That’s good. I wasn’t going to order the food until then anyway and before you ask Kara I’m ordering pizza and potstickers.’

Everyone laughed at Kara’s expression when she found out what they were having for dinner. The next to arrive was Brainy and Nia. Kara showed them to where they could put their bag as they were going to sleep on the pull out couch. James and Winn turned up not long after. James was going to sleep in the study with J’onn on their own blow up mattresses. When Winn found out that Eliza had converted the attic into a bedroom he called Dibbs to sleep there. That meant that Sam and Ruby would be sleeping in the conservatory. Kara and Lena are going to sleeping in Kara’s old room. Eliza had brought a crib for Jeremiah. Both women were grateful for that. Alex and Kelly would be sleeping in Alex’s old room. They had offered to all sleep in the local hotel, but Eliza said that she was happy to have everyone stay at hers. Sam and Ruby had arrived at 6:30 so Eliza had ordered the food. 

Everyone was sitting in the living room/ dining room when the food arrived. Eliza had gone to pick up the potstickers. Lena had quickly opened the door, so she was able to pay. She knew that food for 11 people would be expensive especially when one of those was a hungry Kryptonain. Kara and Alex helped to bring in the endless amount to pizza. It was only a few minutes later that Eliza returned with the mountain of potstickers. She was confused when she saw the money she left by the door for the pizza. 

‘Why didn’t use the money I left for the pizza?’ 

‘I paid for the pizza. You are letting us all stay here, and Kara eats like 3 pizza’s by herself. It was the least I could do.’ Lena replied. 

‘well thank you.’ 

Eliza gave her a hug after she put the potstickers on the table. As there were so many of them: Eliza, J’onn, Kara, Lena, Alex and Sam were sat around the dinner table. That left Ruby, Winn, James, Nia and Brainy to eat round the coffee table. After they finished their food they all decided to go outside to sit around the fire pit that was in the garden. Eliza had stocked up on ice cream for everyone. It was almost 9:30 and everyone was tried after their day travelling so they all decided to call it a day. Between all of them there were able to blow up the air mattresses that were needed quickly and it wasn’t long until everyone was in bed. Sam couldn’t believe how Eliza had managed to fit in ten adults, a teenager and a baby in the house and Kelly would be arriving tomorrow as well. Everyone was excited for their adventures tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for the next few chapters about the trip to Midvale. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	12. Beach day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends the day at the beach.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kelly had gotten the first train from National city to Midvale and she would be arriving in ten minutes. Alex had gone to pick her up. Everyone else was up and having breakfast. Eliza had gone down to the local bakery to get pastries. When Eliza had left ruby was still asleep but by the time she returned the teenager was up although she still looked half asleep sitting at the dinner table. 

‘Who’s ready for pastries?’ Eliza asked as she placed the three boxes on the table. 

‘These are so good.’ Kara said with a mouth full of croissant. 

‘Kara. Where are you manners?’ Eliza said. It was like Kara hadn’t eaten for three weeks.

‘What. These are really good.’

Ruby had woken more when the pastries had arrived. Everyone was still eating when Alex returned with Kelly. Everyone welcomed her with hugs. 

‘Kelly there is pastries left if you want some. There should be some left as long as my wife hasn’t eaten them all.’ 

‘Hey, Ruby has eaten more them me.’ 

‘Seriously aunt Kara. Are you really throwing me under the bus? Kelly I promise you that there is pastries left.’ Lifting up the last box of pastries to prove her point. 

‘It’s fine Ruby. I ate on the train but will take cuddles with the little guy though.’ 

Kelly went over to where Jeremiah was sitting in his highchair and picked him up to cuddle him. They had been in Midvale less than 24 hours, but Jeremiah was loving all the attention he was getting. They spent the next half an hour deciding on what to do. Winn, Brainy and Ruby wanted to go to pier and arcade but everyone else wanted to go to the beach. They came to the agreement that they would go to the beach today and the pier tomorrow. With their plans agreed on they all went to get ready. 

Everyone was ready and waiting downstairs, but Lena wasn’t ready. Kara decided to go see if she was ok she handed Jeremiah to Alex and headed upstairs. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Lena looking at herself in the mirror with tears in her eyes. Kara immediately knew what was wrong. 

‘Hey Alex. Why don’t you head down to the beach and we will meet you there.’ Kara shouted down the stairs. 

‘You sure.’ Alex asked.

‘Yeah. We won’t be long.’

Kara heard everyone leave and as the door close she went over and sat next to Lena on the bed who was trying not to cry.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Kara asked her wife softly. 

‘It’s just that I still haven’t got my pre-baby body back yet and it’s just having to wear a swimsuit in front of everyone just scares me. I know that no one cares but it’s been 5 months and I was just hoping to look like I did before.’ Lena managed to keep the tears away.

‘Lena you are stunning. You really are. I wish there was something I could do to help you. You are right about one thing though no one will care but if you don’t feel comfortable you don’t have to wear it but it’s up to you.’

‘I want to, but I think I just need to get use to how my body looks now.’ 

Lena got up and was ready to leave before Kara asked

‘You know we don’t have to go yet if you’re not ready’ 

‘And miss out on our son’s first trip to the beach.’

Lena quickly put a tank top and shorts over her swimsuit whilst Kara got up and got the bags and headed for the door. 

‘Thank you for always being there for me.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife. 

‘You don’t have to thank me. I’m always going to be there for you.’ Kara kissed her back. 

‘I really have the best wife.’ 

‘I could say the same thing about you.’ Kara said as she closed the front door and they headed towards the beach. 

The beach was a five minute walk from the house and Alex had messaged Kara to let them know where they were on the beach. They were able to sit in private part of the beach, so Kara didn’t have to worry about using her powers. When they arrived Eliza and J’onn were sitting with Jeremiah and looking after everyone’s things whilst everyone was in the ocean.

‘Is everything ok?’ Eliza asked 

‘Yeah everything is fine.’ Lena said as she took Jeremiah back from Eliza and smiled at her mother in law. 

Lena applied the baby sun cream on Jeremiah. 

‘Shall we take him down to the water.’ 

‘Obviously. I can’t wait.’ Kara said as she stripped down to her swimsuit. 

Lena passed the little boy to Kara so she could do the same. Kara carried Jeremiah down to the shore and sat down. Kara put Jeremiah between her legs. They were sat so the water would come up to Jeremiah’s toes. Every time the water came up Jeremiah would giggle with joy. Lena managed to take a couple of photos and a few videos. She sent them to Eliza as she knew that she would want them. Jeremiah was happy to watch everyone in the water.

After about 30 minutes Jeremiah was getting sleepy so they took him back, so he was able to nap. Lena made a makeshift bed out of towels to lay him on. As it was getting towards lunch, everyone came back to where they were sitting. 

‘I’ve made sandwiches for everyone and brought other snacks and drinks as well. There is extra sandwiches as well if anyone wants extra.’ 

Eliza opened her bag and revealed enough food to feed a small army. 

‘Eliza you really didn’t have to do this. We could have brought food from shop the over the road.’ Sam said as she took a sandwich for herself and for Ruby.

‘This is so good.’ Saying this as Winn ate his turkey sandwich.

‘Thank you Winn.’

‘So Brainy, how is working at the DEO?’ Eliza asked. She had only met him once.

‘It’s going well. I’m working on a couple of projects at the minute.’ 

Eliza knew Brainy wasn’t great at social interactions, so she knew that his short answer wasn’t him being rude.

‘Nia are you doing at Catco?’ Eliza had a feeling that she was dreamer, but she wasn’t going to mention it unless Nia said anything.

‘Its amazing. I feel like my writing is improving. Also James and Kara are helping me a lot.’ 

‘Nia you are doing amazing.’ James said as he finished his sandwich. 

‘Yeah Nia, you’ve impressed Cat Grant and that is not an easy thing to do. I should know it took me years to win her over.’ Kara replied. She was proud of Nia. Being a reporter wasn’t easy any Nia was taking everything in her stride.

‘I’ve read your articles and I think they are wonderful.’ Eliza said. 

‘You read my articles?’ Nia was shocked that Eliza read them. She thought she only read Kara’s articles. 

‘Of course I do. I read yours, Kara’s and James’s.’ Eliza saw the group as her own family so of course she read everyone’s article. 

James Kara, Kelly and ruby all took another sandwich. Ruby shared her sandwich with Kelly as they both didn’t want another sandwich to themselves. 

‘So Ruby are you looking forward to be going into 8th grade.’ Kara asked as she remembered going into 8th grade.

‘I am but it means that it won’t be long until I’ll be in high school and that scares me.’ 

‘Just focus on one grade at a time and you will be fine.’ Kara reassured the girl. 

‘I still can’t believe you are in your last year at middle school. I still remember when you were born.’ Lena couldn’t believe that ruby was a teenager. She remembered when Sam would bring her into work when the young girl was a baby. 

‘Don’t remind me. I’m slowly losing my little girl.’ Sam tackled he daughter into a hug and started to kiss Ruby all over her face.

‘Mom stop’ ruby tried to get away.

Everyone laughed at how embarrassed ruby was. 

‘You both need to cherish this time with Jeremiah because it won’t be long until he wants nothing to do with you.’ Sam said looking at Kara and Lena.

‘Oh we will.’ Lena chuckled. 

‘On the topic of children. Is anyone else planning on having children?’ Eliza asked but Alex knew that was aimed at her and Kelly. 

Everyone either said no or tried to avoid answering the question. Everyone decided that they would go back into the ocean. Lena stayed back so she was able to feed Jeremiah who would be waking up from his nap soon. 

Eliza and J’onn didn’t want to go into the ocean so they stayed back as well. 

The three of them watched the others in the ocean. They could see that Kara way picking everyone up, so they cannon ball into the water. 

‘They are like children.’ J’onn said as he laughed.

‘They really are. When Jeremiah grows up I’m going to have two children to look after.’ both Eliza and J’onn laughed at that. In all honesty Lena couldn’t wait. 

It didn’t take long for Lena to finish feeding and burping him. She knew that he needed his diaper changed. As she grabbed the diaper bag Eliza offered to change him, so Lena handed him to his grandma. 

‘I don’t think I’ve changed a diaper since Alex was little.’ 

When Eliza offered to look after Jeremiah so Lena could join everyone, Lena declined as she was happy to stay and watch but Eliza stayed cuddling the little boy. 

‘Eliza do you have any embarrassing stories of Alex when she was younger.’ Lena hoped she did so she could bring them up in the future. 

‘Of course I do.’ 

Eliza spent the next hour telling Lena and J’onn stories of Alex when she was a baby and toddler. Lena was definitely going to bring these stories up again as she knew Kelly would definitely love to hear them. Then J’onn had stories of Kara from before Lena met her. Lena was definitely grateful to hear the stories. 

The rest of the group returned tried and slightly sun burnt apart from Kara. They packed up their things and headed back to the house. Ruby offered to carry Jeremiah, so Eliza handed him to her. When they returned back the house they took turns to shower. By the time everyone had finished James and J’onn went outside to set up the barbeque. Kara had carried the food out as she was able to do it in one trip. 

Whilst the food was cooking the others were playing Uno to pass the time. They were able to play a couple of times. Ruby was won both times. When the food was ready everyone helped to put the food on the table. They sat in the same places as before with Kelly sitting at the dinner table. Between the twelve of them they were able to finish all the food. Just like the previous day after they finished they all went outside. Eliza had offered the ice cream that was left over but this time it was only Kara and Sam who had some. They talked about what else they wanted to do whilst they were in Midvale. They had planned to all go out for a meal. Eliza had offered to look after Jeremiah and Ruby so the adults could go out. Ruby was happy with that as Eliza had promised to teach her how to make her chocolate pecan pie. At least making it whilst Kara was out meant that she could definitely have some before Kara ate it all. They had promise to make enough for everyone. The group decided to have an early night as they had a busy day and they had another busy day planned tomorrow. They said goodnight to each other before going to either their rooms or where they were sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	13. A day at the fairground and the arcade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day at the fairground and the arcade. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Everyone was up early the next morning for their trip to the pier and the arcade. For breakfast, Eliza offered them either cereal, toast or she would make them bacon and eggs. Kara, James and J’onn opted for bacon and eggs but J’onn offered to cook as Eliza had done so much already. Everyone else was happy with cereal. Every summer a fairground would open up across from the pier.  
‘Eliza has the fairground opened this year?’ Kara asked in between bites. 

‘Of course it has. There’s been a fairground there every summer for as long as I can remember.’ 

‘There is a fairground here. Why didn’t anyone tell me.’ Ruby said she was now more awake after hearing about the fair ground.

‘Yeah. A company opens one up every summer across from the pier. There isn’t much left on the pier so most people either go to the fairground or the arcade.’ Alex told the teenager. 

‘Can we go to the fairground as well?’ 

‘Yeah we can. Kara loved going there when she was younger.’ 

Eliza told the group how the fairground was one of the first places she took Kara when she first arrived on earth. She told the story of how Jeremiah had taken Kara on the roller-coaster and how she felt like she was flying so they made it a tradition to go every year. Kara tried her best not to cry at the memory but she promised herself that she would bring her son here every summer when he is old enough so she can do the same with him. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s thigh and gave her a small smile. Everyone had noticed how upset Kara was getting but they didn’t mention it. Once everyone had finished their breakfast they went to get ready for the day. Before Kara could head upstairs Eliza wrapped her up in a hug and whispered to her

‘Jeremiah would be so proud of you.’

‘I miss him so much.’ Kara cried a little as she hugged Eliza back. 

‘I miss him too.’ Eliza wiped the tears from Kara. 

Kara went upstairs to find her wife and son. She closed the door to her room and hugged Lena immediately and broke down crying. 

‘Darling what’s the matter?’ Lena knew it would be something to do with her adopted father. 

‘I just miss him so much. He never got to meet Jeremiah. He never got to be a Grandpa. He always wanted to see either me or Alex have children and he never will.’ Kara sobbed into Lena.

‘I know you miss him. We all miss him. As for him being a Grandpa he will always be Grandpa to our son and to any more children we may have, or any children Alex has. When he grows up you can tell him the stories of his grandpa.’ 

‘Yeah that’s true. Wait more children we have. I thought you only wanted one kid.’ Kara had stopped crying and was shocked that Lena had said more children. 

‘Not right now but maybe in the future but that is a conversation for another day. Now get ready you know Ruby will be waiting for everyone.’

‘Yep and so will Winn.’ With the help of superspeed Kara was showered and dressed in 5 minutes. 

By the time Lena and Kara had gotten downstairs everyone was ready but James. 

‘James come on. If you are not ready soon we are leaving without you.’ Winn shouted down the hall. 

‘Winn calm down. We’ve got all day.’ Sam said. She was surprised that it wasn’t her daughter telling everyone to hurry up. 

‘Winn you are a child.’ Kelly laughed. 

‘Even the teenager isn’t as bad as you.’ 

‘Yeah Winn you are worse than me. But seriously though if he doesn’t hurry up can we leave him here?’ Ruby asked. 

‘Ruby behave.’ Sam said. 

‘what? Why is he taking so long it’s not like he’s got hair to do?’ 

Everyone laughed at that and Alex gave her a high five.

‘What is everyone laughing at? James asked finally ready to go. 

‘Well Ruby…’ brainy started to tell James what Ruby said but Nia was able to drag him out the door before he could finish what he was saying. 

The pier was a ten minute walk in the other direction to the part of the beach they went to yesterday. It was easier to walk as they then didn’t have to worry about parking. Kara put Jeremiah in his stroller and as a group they headed to the fairground. 

‘So I thought maybe we could go to the fairground first then have lunch on the pier and afterwards go to the arcade. We can get day tickets to fairground so if people want to go back to the fairground after lunch they can.’ Eliza suggested. 

Everyone loved that suggestion and agreed to it. When they arrived they all brought their tickets for the day. 

‘Ruby. I know you’re a teenager, so you don’t have to stay with me the whole day, but you must stay with at least one of us it doesn’t matter who.’ Sam told her daughter. 

‘I know mom. Can I go now?’ Ruby was looking forward to going on the rollercoaster.

‘Yes you can and keep your phone on.’ Sam shouted as Ruby and Winn rushed towards the rides. 

Nia, Brainy and James went off in their own as did Alex and Kelly. Whilst Sam, Kara, Lena, Eliza and J’onn stuck together. Eliza, Lena and Sam weren’t fans of fairground rides, so they were happy to walk around. Kara and J’onn said they would go on the rides later. For now they were happy to go check out the fairground games. They came across the ring the bell game. It was surrounded with different colourful soft toys. Jeremiah’s eyes widen in awe when he saw the toys. 

‘Well that settles it then, I’m going to win one for him.’ Kara told the others when she saw his reaction to the toys.

‘Isn’t it technically cheating Kara if you do it with your super strength?’ Lena whispered. 

‘Well no one knows I’m Supergirl and look at his little face. How can I deny him a toy?’ 

Kara went up to the guy running the stall and paid him. She picked up the hammer and went to hit the lever to make the puck hit the bell without making it obvious she was cheating. Whilst she was doing it Lena took a video. She was able to hit the bell first time. She picked out the giant blue bear as it was the same colour as her suit. She handed the toy to Jeremiah who immediately snuggled up to it. Lena took a couple of photos. 

‘Ruby would love that purple unicorn.’ Sam said looking up to the toy. 

‘I’ll win it for her.’ J’onn said. 

‘You don’t have to.’ 

‘I don’t mind. What’s the point of having aliens for family members if you can’t use it your advantage.’

J’onn went over to the same guy and paid. Just like Kara he did the same making sure not to make it obvious that he wasn’t cheating and again the puck hit the bell. J’onn picked out the purple unicorn. J’onn headed back over to the where the women were standing. 

‘Thank you J’onn.’ Sam gave him a hug. 

Lena suggested to put the toy in the bottom of the stroller, so he didn’t have to carry it around. The five of them went around the rest of the games winning different toys. By lunch they had a small collection of toys in the bottom of the stroller. They had messaged the group chat to tell the rest of them where to meet them on the pier for lunch. They were the first to arrive at the pier so Kara and J’onn pulled two benches together so there would be enough space for everyone to sit. The first to arrive was Alex, Kelly and Ruby. 

‘Ruby please tell me you told Winn you were going with Alex and Kelly.’

‘I did. We were all queuing together for the roller coaster and when we all got off Winn and James wanted to go on a ride I didn’t so Kelly asked if I wanted to stay with them.’ 

‘She did. She’s been a great kid today.’ Alex said as she hugged the girl. 

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ Sam replied. 

James, Winn, Nia and Brainy all arrived at few minutes later. They were on a ride when the message came through so that it is why they took longer to arrive. Lena, Kara, James and Nia wanted tacos, so Lena went to get there order and Nia went to help to bring back the food. J’onn, win, Brainy and Ruby all wanted a burger so James and J’onn went to get their food. Sam and Eliza wanted fish and chips, so Sam went to get theirs. Everyone enjoyed their food in the sun with the sound of the ocean in the background. It didn’t take long for everyone to finish. 

‘Ruby. J’onn won something for you.’ Sam told her daughter. 

‘You did?’ ruby asked surprised. 

‘I did.’ J’onn told her as he got the purple unicorn from under the stroller and giving it to her. 

‘Omg. Thank you so much J’onn.’ Ruby gave J’onn a hug. 

To Ruby, J’onn was the closest thing to a grandparent she had. Just like Lena, Sam was grateful her daughter had this family. Jeremiah was the next one who needed feeding. Lena had prepared a botte before they left. Jeremiah was at the age where he didn’t need to have his bottle heated up every time, so it was easier to feed him when they were out. 

‘When can he have solid food?’ Nia asked as Kara fed him. 

‘Soon. We are going to try to start giving him solid food hopefully next month.’ Kara explained. 

Once Jeremiah was fed and burped Lena took him to be changed. J’onn and Kara offered to take all the toys they had one back to the house, so they didn’t have to carry them around all day. Eliza and Sam had said that they would wait at here for them. Everyone else was getting ready to go off to the arcade.

‘Ruby come here for a second.’ ruby walked over her mother. 

‘I’m happy for you to go in between the arcade and the fairground but again you have stay with at one person and again keep your phone on and if your phone is about to run out of battery get the person you are with to message me.’ 

‘I know mom. I’m not a child.’ 

‘I know you’re not, but I want you to be safe.’ Sam told her as she gave the teenager money for the arcade. 

Ruby headed off with Kelly. Before Alex left she told Sam she would look after Ruby and then headed off with everyone else. 

Lena returned with Jeremiah confused to see only Eliza and Sam left sitting. 

‘Did everyone else already go to the arcade?’ She asked. 

‘J’onn and Kara have taken the toys back to the house and I told them we would wait here for them and yeah the others have gone to the arcade.’ Eliza explained. 

Lena put Jeremiah back in his stroller whilst they waited for Kara and J’onn to return. When they did return they headed off to the arcade. It wasn’t as busy as Lena thought it would have been. Eliza explained that the fairground gets busier after lunch, so the arcade isn’t as crowded and that’s why she suggested to go to the fairground this morning. Everyone else was still at the arcade. Ruby and Kelly playing air hockey. Alex, Winn and James were playing a driving game and Alex was beating the two of them. Brainy was trying to win Nia something from the claw machine. He was successful a couple of times on winning her a couple of toys. Each time he did Nia would kiss him on the cheek. 

Brainy and Nia were the first to leave to go back to the fairground. Before they left Nia asked if they could put the toys Brainy had won in the bottom of the stroller. Lena had of course said yes. They were soon followed by James and Winn who were next to go as they didn’t want to lose to Alex again. Those who were left in the arcade spent the next hour in the arcade playing the different games. Ruby had beaten both Kara and Sam at the dancing game. Lena and Alex had taken videos. As Kara and j’onn wanted to go back to the fairground Eliza, Lena and Sam said they would go with them. 

‘Ruby, we are going to the fairground. You can either come us or stay here with Alex and Kelly.’ 

‘I’ll stay here. If that is ok with you guys.’ Ruby asked looking at Alex and Kelly. 

‘Of course you can stay with us.’ Both women said at the same time. 

Before they left Lena gave Ruby more money to spend. Ruby hugged and thanked her. Kara and J’onn said that they only wanted to ride the roller-coaster once, so Eliza, Lena and Sam shared some doughnuts whilst waiting for them. When they were waiting they saw Nia and Brainy heading towards the haunted house. When Kara and j’onn got off the ride, Kara had the biggest smile on her face as she remembered the memories of going on the ride with Jeremiah. She was grateful that she went on it with the closest person she has to call a father.

‘I can’t wait until I can take him on there with me.’ Kara said as she picked up her son.

‘Luckily that won’t be for a few years.’ Lena joked. 

They went back to the fairground games and won a few more toys. Finally they decided to go back to the house. Sam massaged Ruby to say that she was going back to the house and that if she wanted to come back to the house she had to be with someone. Ruby replied back quickly to say that she was going to stay with Alex and Kelly. 

‘She will be fine. Kelly is there to look after her and Alex.’ Kara told her when she said that Ruby was staying. 

‘I know that, but I feel bad for those two. They are stuck with Ruby, they probably wanted to spend some time together.’ 

‘Are you kidding me. Alex is loving spending time with her.’ Kara reassured her. 

Kara then messaged everyone else saying that they were headed back to the house and that they would order Thai food at 6:30 so they knew when to head back. Once they got back to the house Lena put Jeremiah in his crib, so he was able to take a nap. He once again snuggled up with his new toy. Lena took the baby monitor and went back downstairs where Kara had put on a film. It was 5:30 when Alex, Kelly and Ruby returned. Ruby hugged the two women and thanked them for letting her stay with them. Ruby went off to shower whilst the two women joined the others watching the film. It was 6:30 when the others returned as a group. Nia and Ruby played with Jeremiah whilst they waited for the food to arrive. Just as she did in the first night Lena managed to pay for the food before Eliza could when it arrived. Falling into the same routine they all went outside after finishing their food before heading to bed for another busy day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> My twitter is @FrankieS1701 if you want to come say hi.


	14. Painting and baking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza looks after Ruby and Jeremiah. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

They had spent the next few days relaxing in Midvale. One day they had a movie day as it had unexpectedly rained. They all managed to fit round the tv. Kara had brought snacks for everyone. The next day they went back to the beach. Only Winn, Ruby and Nia wanted to go swimming but everyone else was happy to sunbathe. The day after that they went back to the Fairground as it was the last day that it was open. This time they spent the whole day together instead of going off into their own groups. This had meant that their collection of toys that they had won increased significantly. They only had two full days left before they would leave Midvale to head back to National city. 

Kelly had suggested to have their meal at the local Italian restaurant on their penultimate night so they could have the last day to pack and to relax at Eliza’s. Everyone was happy at this suggestion. Alex was able to book a table for the ten of them. Eliza was happy as it meant that she could spend the evening with Jeremiah and Ruby. She had planned a couple of art projects she wanted to do with the both of them as well as teaching the teenager how to cook her famous chocolate pecan pie which Ruby was looking forward to. One of the art projects Eliza wanted to do was to get everyone to paint their handprints on a piece of paper so she could frame it so she can have the memory of this past week. She was also going to take Jeremiah’s handprints and make different pictures with them for Kara and Lena. Ruby had said how she was interested in painting, so Eliza had gotten her some painting supplies. 

The group had booked their table for 6:30 but they had left at 6:00 so they had enough time to find a parking space. Ruby and Eliza had already eaten so they had the evening to do what they had planned. When they were leaving Eliza was already teaching Ruby some basic painting techniques. Eliza had taken some painting classes, she was the best painter, but she could definitely teach some the teenager some things. When everyone had left, Eliza told Ruby her idea of getting everyone to paint their hands. 

‘So Ruby, I have an idea of doing something that includes everyone.’

‘What is it?’

‘Well I was thinking of getting everyone to paint their hand and placing it on to paper so I can frame it.’

‘That sounds like a great idea. Let’s start it now. I’ll finish this tomorrow.’ Ruby told Eliza as she left her painting to dry.

‘Great I’ll go get everything.’ 

Eliza had come back with everything that they needed. Ruby had suggested to write the super friends on the top of the paper. Eliza gave her the paint so she could do it. Ruby decided to write it in capital letters and each letter was in a different colour. Both Ruby and Eliza were happy with how it looked. They decided to do Jeremiah’s handprints first. Eliza held him whilst Ruby put the paint on his little hand. As Jeremiah was the youngest his handprint would go in the middle. Ruby pressed his hand down on the paper to make sure it would work. She lifted his hand up and it left the perfect handprint. Eliza quickly washed the paint off his hand to make sure he didn’t ingest any of the paint. They put him in his highchair so they could do theirs. As Ruby was the next youngest her hand was next to Jeremiah’s then Eliza did hers. Eliza wrote their names under their handprints so they would know who which hand belonged to.

‘Let’s carry this to my room so we can hide from the others until tomorrow.’ Eliza suggested. 

‘Ok.’ Ruby said. 

Ruby helped Eliza to carry the paper upstairs to her room before placing it on the floor so it could dry. When they got back downstairs Eliza had told Ruby her idea of making some pictures for Kara and Lena. Ruby thought that was a great idea, so she went to get more paper whilst Eliza got Jeremiah ready. It was best for them to paint his handprints and then whilst they were drying they would get him ready for bed. Between the two of them they put his handprints on a few different pieces of paper before taking the little boy upstairs to put him to bed. Eliza washed him whilst Ruby got his bottle ready. She fed him and got him ready for bed before suggesting to Ruby that she should read him a book and to put him in his crib so she could go and start the pictures so they would have enough time to bake the pies. Ruby read him a couple of stories before putting him in his crib and taking the baby monitor downstairs. When Ruby had made it back to Eliza she had already finished a couple of pictures. 

‘These look amazing Eliza.’ Ruby said looking at the two pictures that were drying on the table.

‘Thank you sweetie. I’ve almost finished this one then we can start baking the pies.’

‘Sounds good to me.’ 

It only took Eliza ten more minutes before she was done. They moved into the kitchen to start baking. Eliza laid out all the ingredients that they would need on the kitchen counter and preheated the oven. She had told Ruby which ingredients to mix in first. Once she had done that, Eliza had told her too mix in the rest. Normally Eliza would make her own pie base but as they didn’t have the time they used store brought pie bases. It tastes just as good. Eliza’s oven was big enough to bake two pies at the same time. If there wasn’t enough pie for everyone she could easily bake more tomorrow. Ruby put the filling into one pie base whilst Eliza did the other. She put them in the oven and set the timer for 40 minuets. 

Eliza had told ruby to pick a movie she wanted to watch as she made popcorn for the both of them. Ruby had picked the lion king. She had wanted to watch it when they had their movie marathon, but they didn’t get around to watching it. Eliza placed the popcorn between them on the couch as Ruby pressed play. It wasn’t long until the timer went off. She had told ruby not to pause the film as she had seen it many times before. She placed the pies on the counter to let them cool down before heading back to watch the film. 

‘Shall we have a slice of pie before we start the next movie.’ Eliza offered.

‘Yes please. At least this way we can have some before Kara eats it all.’

‘Sounds like plan.’ Eliza chuckled as she got up to get them each a slice of pie. 

‘This is so good.’ Ruby said as she took a bite of the pie.

‘It is isn’t it.’ Eliza took a bite of hers. 

They decided to watch Mulan as Eliza couldn’t remember it as she had only watched it once before. The others returned home just before the film finished. Sam and Lena offered to wash up the kitchen as Eliza had looked after their children for the evening. She had tried to tell them that she would do it in the morning, but they were not taking no for an answer. Once Sam and Lena finished everyone decided to get ready for bed so they could be up early for their last full day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning one more chapter with everyone in Midvale before going back to focusing on Lena, Kara and Jeremiah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	15. Last day in Midvale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends their last day in Midvale. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not American so I'm not sure how accurate it is to have Alex land on boardwalk when playing the American version monopoly. I googled American monopoly and that seemed to be the most expensive place to land on.

It was their final day in Midvale. They had decided to spend it at Eliza’s. Kara and Alex had gotten the board games out and everyone was sitting around the coffee tables playing monopoly. They were split into teams. Lena and Kara were together. Sam and Ruby in another. Alex and Kelly were another team. Nia and Brainy teamed up. James and Winn paired up. That left Eliza and J’onn to team up together. Jeremiah was sitting in his highchair watching everyone. James and Winn were the first to go bankrupt. A few rounds later Nia and Brainy were the next to go bankrupt. Then it was Eliza and J’onn. Sam and Ruby went bankrupt next leaving Lena, Kara, Alex and Kelly left playing. 

‘You’re not going to win, aunt Lena literally owns a company.’ Ruby told Alex and Kelly as she watched. 

‘We will beat them someday.’ Alex replied as she rolled her dice. 

What Alex didn’t realise that she had just landed on boardwalk which Lena and Kara had a hotel on.

‘Dammit.’ Alex yelled as she realised that her and Kelly would go bankrupt. 

‘You are going to have to wait before you beat us.’ Lena laughed as she packed up the game. 

‘How do you always win?’ Alex asked annoyed. 

‘Like Ruby said, I own a company. I would be worried if I didn’t win.’ 

‘We will beat them eventually.’ Kelly told her girlfriend as she kissed on her on the cheek.

‘So what game are we playing next?’ Nia asked. 

‘Well actually. Before we start the next game there is something Ruby and me need to show you. Ruby can help me?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Ruby and Eliza went upstairs to get the piece of paper they had started last night. When they returned they made sure that no one could see what was on the paper and everyone was confused as to why they were carrying a large piece of paper. 

‘So, I explained to Ruby yesterday that I wanted to get everyone to paint their handprint on this piece of paper so we can remember this summer and I’m going to frame it and hang it up in the hallway.’ Eliza explained to the others as she showed them what they did last night. 

‘This is a great idea mom.’ Alex said as she looked at the paper.

‘I love it.’ Nia squealed. 

‘This is perfect Eliza.’ Lena said when she saw Jeremiah’s little hand next to his cousin’s and his grandma’s. 

‘I’m glad you think so. I’ll go get the paint.’ Eliza put the piece of paper on the table before getting the paint out of the cupboard. 

‘So who wants to go first?’ Eliza asked.

‘I will.’ Kara said as she rolled up her sleeve so she wouldn’t get paint on it. 

Kara put the purple paint on her hand before putting her hand on the paper above Jeremiah’s. Lena went next putting her handprint next to her wife’s. Sam put hers next to her daughter’s. Alex and Kelly put theirs next to each other. Winn, James, brainy and Nia put theirs in a group whilst J’onn put his handprint at the top of the paper. When everyone had finished Eliza wrote their names under their handprint. 

‘This looks amazing’ Sam told Eliza as she looked at the finished product.

‘Yeah it really does.’ Kelly agreed. 

‘Thank you. I have the frame upstairs so once it dries I’ll get J’onn to put it up for me.’

‘So what are doing next?’ Alex asked.

‘Well actually I have something for Kara and Lena.’

‘You do?’ Both women asked at the same time.

‘Yep. I’ll go get it.’

Eliza went to get the pictures she made last night. 

‘It’s not a lot but I made these last night.’ Eliza said as she gave them the pictures. 

‘These are beautiful Eliza.’ Lena told her as she looked at the pictures with tears in her eyes. 

‘Thank you Eliza.’ Kara said she hugged her. 

‘I’m glad you like them.’ 

‘What is it?’ James asked. 

‘She made pictures out of Jeremiah’s handprints.’ Lena told everyone. 

Everyone awed as they passed the pictures around. 

‘So what are playing next?’ Kara asked once everyone had looked at the pictures.

‘Uno?’ Brainy offered as he saw the cards amongst the games.

Everyone agreed to that. 

‘I need to speak with mom, Kara and Alex.’ Ruby told the group. 

‘Is everything ok?’ Sam asked her daughter with concern. 

‘Yeah, I would rather talk with you all upstairs.’ 

‘Ok, we will go upstairs and all of you can play without us.’ Alex said as they headed upstairs. 

Alex led them to her room. The women sat on the bed as Ruby stood in front of them. 

‘What is it sweetheart?’ Sam asked not sure what Ruby wanted to talk about. 

‘Well I wanted to ask you if it is ok to start calling Eliza grandma and I need to ask Kara and Alex If they think she would be ok with that.’ Ruby blurted out. 

‘I’m ok with you calling her that if you want.’ Sam told her daughter. 

‘Do you think she will be ok with it?’ Ruby asked Kara and Alex.

‘She will be more than ok with it. She already sees you as a granddaughter. Everyone in this house right now is her family. She sees the others like the children she never had, and I know she sees J’onn as a brother. We might not be related by blood, but we are all family. So you can ask her, and I know the answer will be yes.’ Alex told the teenager. 

‘Ok I will ask her. There is something else. I want to make a family tree for her. We can make it so there are connections for family connections as well as connection for those in relationships and then connect everyone by a super friend connection.’

‘I think that is a great idea. I will help you make it.’ Kara told the girl. 

All three women got up and hugged the girl before heading back downstairs. 

‘Is everything ok?’ brainy asked as others returned downstairs.

‘Ruby had something to ask Eliza.’ 

‘What is it sweetheart?’ She asked the girl.

‘I was wondering if it was ok to call you grandma.’ 

‘Of course it is. If that is what you want.’ Eliza said with tears in her eyes. 

‘I really want to. You’ve been there for me for as long as I can remember.’

‘Then of course you can call me that.’ Eliza hugged the girl before asking Sam to join them. 

‘You both have been family for a long time.’ She told the both of them. 

‘You’ve been our family as well.’ Sam told Eliza. 

‘Everyone in this room is my family. Come on group hug.’ Eliza said to everyone. 

Everyone got up to join the hug. It wasn’t long until Jeremiah whined at the lack of attention. 

‘We can’t forget about you.’ Kara said as she picked up the little boy from his highchair and brought him over to the hug. 

‘So another games of Uno?’ J’onn asked as everyone broke away from the hug. 

‘Well there is something I want to do with Ruby but you all can play.’ Kara told him. 

‘Come on Ruby, we can work in the garden.’

Kara got everything they would need before heading out to the garden. 

‘So how do you want to start?’ She asked the teenager.

‘Well, I thought we could start with family connections first.’ 

‘Sounds good.’

‘I want to add your dad on to it is as well. He came to my soccer matches when he was in National city and when we played away here. If that’s ok.’ 

‘I think that would be perfect.’ 

Ruby started by writing Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex and Kara Danvers on the paper. She then wrote Lena Luthor next to Kara’s name connected it with a line. Then she wrote Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers under them. After that Ruby wrote her and her mom on the paper. Kara suggested that she should do relationships next. Ruby put Kelly Olsen next to Alex’s name in a different colour. Kara added James’s name next to Kelly in with the same colour as the other family connections. Ruby then wrote down Nia and Brainy’s names down. That meant writing J’onn and Winn were left. Once all the names were written down they both connected everyone’s names with a different colour to represent the super friends. Kara decided to write ‘super friends family tree’ at the top. 

‘Come on lets so show the others.’ Kara told Ruby. 

‘Ok’ 

‘We have something to show everyone. Well Ruby has something to show everyone.’ Kara told the group.

‘Well with everyone here being family. I thought it would be a good idea to make a super friends family tree.’ She said as she held the paper up to show everyone. 

‘Yellow lines represent family connections. Red lines represent relationship connections and purple represents the super friends.’ 

‘This is amazing.’ Eliza told her. 

‘You included dad.’ Alex asked her sister. 

‘That was all Ruby’s idea. She wanted to include him as he was there for her.’ Kara replied. 

‘Thank you Ruby.’ Alex told her before wiping tears away and hugging the teenager. 

‘I want you to have it. So you can hang it next to the handprints.’ Ruby said as she gave it to Eliza. 

‘Of course I will. Thank you.’ 

Sam had gone into the kitchen so no one could see her crying, but Lena had seen her walk off.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked when she could see Sam was crying.

‘This is what I’ve always wanted for her. A proper family.’ Sam said as she hugged Lena. 

‘I know this is what you have wanted. We’ve all been a family for a long time.’ Lena hugged her back.

‘I’m just happy she’s got people to look out for her.’

‘She literally has 4 aliens to look out for her. She going to be fine.’ 

‘I know.’ Sam said as she stopped crying.

‘Come on let’s go back to everyone.’

They all spent the rest of the day playing different games. They had decided to have another barbeque that evening. Everyone had finished packing so they didn’t need to do in the morning. The next morning Eliza went and got pastries for everyone again. Everyone was up early was they wanted to get back to National city. The first to leave was James and Winn. They had said their goodbyes to everyone before leaving. The next to leave were Brainy and Nia. They were closely followed by Alex, Kelly and J’onn. J’onn had travelled down with Alex so he went back with them. Eliza had promised that she would come and visit them soon. Ruby and Sam left after lunch as Ruby had wanted to spend time with Jeremiah. That’s why left a bit later than the others. Kara, Lena and Jeremiah left in the middle of the afternoon.

‘It’s been great to see you.’ Eliza said as she hugged Kara.

‘It’s been great being here.’ 

‘I will come up and see you soon.’

‘I can’t wait.’

Eliza hugged Lena and cuddled Jeremiah before Lena put him in his car seat. Eliza waved them off as they drove away. Once they got home Kara ordered pizza and pot stickers whilst Lena got Jeremiah ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. Time for food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah experiences food for the first time. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was finally time for Jeremiah to try solid food. Lena had wanted to feed him mashed vegetables and fruit before buying baby food from the store, so they knew what to buy for him. The first thing they were going to give him would be baby cereal with mashed banana to give it some flavour. Kara had put Jeremiah into his highchair whilst Lena got the cereal ready. 

‘Who’s ready for their first solid food.’ Lena said as she placed the bowel in front of him as she handed Kara the spoon. 

‘This looks like gloop.’ Kara replied as she put some of the cereal on the spoon. 

‘He has to have food that is mashed as he can’t have proper food yet darling as he doesn’t have many teeth yet.’

‘I know but this doesn’t look good. I can’t wait for him to be old enough to have pizza and pot stickers.’

‘I know darling but think of it this way when he is old enough you will have to share with him.’ 

‘That is true. Let’s see if he likes the gloop.’ Kara said as she put the spoon to his mouth. 

As Kara put the spoon to Jeremiah’s mouth and he opened his mouth so she could put the spoon in. As Kara pulled out the spoon, Jeremiah didn’t seem to hate it, but he didn’t seem to enjoy it either. 

‘I can’t tell if he hates it or not.’ Kara said as she went to put more food on the spoon. 

‘I think it’s because he’s never had it before.’ 

Kara did the same, but this time Jeremiah seemed to love it the second time around. Jeremiah had managed to finish most of the bowel. Instead of being milk drunk, Kara was now happy be able to say that he was in a food coma something she was used to. Kara put him down for a nap whilst Lena got their food ready. 

‘That went well.’ Lena said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

‘Yeah it did. Hopefully it will be the same when he tries other food.’ 

‘Hopefully. It will be interesting when he tries kale.’ Lena knew Kara wouldn’t allow.

‘Kale. We are not giving our son kale.’ Kara almost spat out her sandwich.

‘What’s wrong with kale?’

‘Kale is disgusting. It’s the devil food.’ Kara was horrified at the idea of giving him kale.

‘It’s healthy. He should try it.’

‘Nope never. Its green and shouldn’t be eaten.’

‘Broccoli is green. So does that mean he shouldn’t eat it.’ 

‘Broccoli is fine as it doesn’t taste that bad, but kale is a definite no.’

Over the next few days Kara and Lena gave Jeremiah different types of new food. Jeremiah seemed to love all of it. He loved the crushed up carrots and parsnips. He especially loved the mashed potatoes. They even gave him mashed up fruit which he really loved. However there is one food Jeremiah hated. No matter how much they tried to give it to him he would immediately spit it out. 

‘He doesn’t like it.’ 

‘Of course he doesn’t like it. Kale is horrible.’ 

‘He loves everything else but the kale.’ 

‘You have to admit that kale is disgusting. Let’s give him some carrots instead.’

‘Ok I will get him the carrots but I’m not saying kale is disgusting.’

‘Ok darling.’ Kara said as she gave Lena a quick kiss.

Kara picked up Jeremiah and snuggled him. 

‘Thank you for not liking kale. I can’t have two of you liking it.’ Kara whispered in his ear. 

Jeremiah just giggled. Kara put him back in his highchair as Lena fed him carrots which he did like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	17. Teething struggles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah struggles with the pain of teething.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

When Jeremiah’s first teeth came through, the teething wasn’t that bad. He was more clingy than usual. All he wanted was to be held. Kara and Lena knew that when his other teeth start to come through it wouldn’t be as easy, but they didn’t realise it would be this bad. 

It had started in the middle of the night when he started screaming. Kara had gotten up to go into his room to see what was making him cry like this. 

‘Hey little man.’ Kara said as she walked over to his crib. She could tell that he was in pain just by his cry.

As she picked him up Kara could see that he was teething. Jeremiah’s little onesie was soaked by the amount of drool. The little boy also has a rash starting to appear around his mouth because of the drool. 

‘It’s ok. Mama’s here.’ She whispered repeatedly into his ear. 

Kara quickly changed his onesie into a nice clean one before taking back into her room. 

‘Is he ok?’ Lena asked when Kara returned back to their room.

‘Yeah but he’s got his teeth coming through.’ 

‘Aw poor baby’ Lena said as Kara passed him over to her.

Jeremiah was still crying but not as bad as before. He had a little fever but nothing to worry them. 

‘Shall we let him sleep here tonight.’ Kara asked.

‘I think it will be for the best.’ 

It didn’t look like Jeremiah would go back to sleep so it made sense for him to get all the cuddles he needed. 

‘Can you go and get his teething toy from his room.’ Lena asked her wife.  
‘Sure.’ 

It only took Kara a couple of seconds for Kara to return with the teething toy.

‘Can you use your freeze breath to make it is as cold as possible.’

‘That I can do.’ 

Kara used her freeze breath on the toy before handing it to Lena who tried to give it Jeremiah. He put the toy in his mouth before immediately throwing the toy away and he started to cry again.

‘I know you’re in pain baby. I know but everything is ok.’ Lena said as she cuddled Jeremiah even more. 

‘I don’t think he will sleep tonight.’ 

‘I know. I can take him into the other room so you can sleep as you have to be up early for work.’ Kara offered. 

‘I will phone Sam tomorrow and tell her I’m taking the day off.’

‘Ok if you’re sure.’ 

‘I’m sure and anyway he will probably want both of us around for cuddles.’ 

‘That’s true.’ 

Kara placed a kiss on Jeremiah’s forehead before giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

‘I know we said we wouldn’t look for parenting advice online, but it can’t help to look it means he feels better.’ Kara said as she picked up her phone.

‘Honestly for this I think it it’s for the best if we do.’ 

Kara looked up different ways to help with his pain. One website said to try and massage his gums, but Jeremiah screamed more and more when Lena tried that. They both made sure to wipe away any drool, so it didn’t irritate the rash. They took it in turns to cuddle him hoping it would distract him. It helped a little. 

Both women spent the whole night trying to stop the pain their son was experiencing but it seemed like nothing was working. When morning arrived Lena phoned Sam to tell her that she would be in and that she was in charge for the day. Kara phoned Eliza to see if she had any tricks to help. 

‘Hello darling, is everything ok?’ Eliza asked as she answered. 

‘Not really, Jeremiah is teething and nothing we are doing is helping. I was wondering if you had any tricks.’ 

‘Have you tried using a cold metal spoon to massage his gums.’

‘A metal spoon?’ Kara asked.

‘Yes. A cold metal spoon always helped Alex when she was teething. I think the texture of the spoon helped the most. If that doesn’t work try giving him frozen apple slices.’ Eliza told her daughter.

‘Thank you. I love you.’

‘I love you too sweetie.’ Eliza said as she ended the call.

Kara went to the kitchen and sliced some apple before putting them in the freezer. She got a spoon from the draw and headed back to her wife and son. 

‘Did she have any suggestions?’ Lena asked.

‘She did actually. She suggested frozen apple slices. I’ve already sliced some up and put them into the freezer. She also suggested a cold metal spoon to put on his gums.’

‘A cold metal spoon.’ Lena was just as confused as Kara.

‘Apparently it helped Alex. It can’t hurt to try.’

‘That’s true.’

Kara used her freeze breathe before putting the spoon on Jeremiah’s gums. He stopped crying and let out a few whimpers.

‘It actually worked.’ Lena was surprised at that. 

‘I know. I thought it was weird, but he’s stopped crying.’ 

Kara passed the spoon to Lena so she could send a thank you text to Eliza. Jeremiah did finally manage to fall back asleep. Both women took that as the opportunity to get some rest as they knew that he would probably wake up in pain again. When he did wake up they tried giving him the apple slices and that helped with the pain as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. A Trip to the zoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Kara, Jeremiah, Sam and Ruby spend the day at the zoo. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

One thing Lena had decided to do when she returned to work was that she would take one day a month off and every Sunday, so she was able to spend time with her family. When Jeremiah was six and a half months old they wanted to take him to the zoo. It was October and luckily the weather was still nice enough for them to go. Ruby had the day off school, so Kara had invited her along. Lena had managed to convince Sam that L-Corp would survive without them for the day. Sam had finally agreed to go with them. They were going to meet Sam and ruby at the zoo. 

‘Babe, can you grab me some diapers please.’ Kara shouted out to her wife as she was packing the bag with everything that they would need.

‘Sure.’ 

Lena walked into her bedroom to give Kara the diapers.

‘Is there anything else we need.’ Lena asked her wife.

‘That should be everything. I’ve packed diapers, wipes, food for him. Oh wait spare clothes. I’ll get them.’

Kara super sped out the room and returned almost instantly with a couple of spare outfits.

‘Is two spare outfits necessary?’

‘You never know what might happen. It’s better to have them and not need them then to need them and not have them.’ Kara said to Lena as she put the outfits in the bag.

‘That is very true. Are we ready to go?’ 

‘I believe so. Jeremiah is fed, changed and dressed and I’m ready. So as long as you are ready we can go.’ 

‘I’m ready.’ 

‘Great. I will take him and the bag to car and you will call Sam tell her we are on our way.’ 

‘Sounds like a perfect idea.’ Lena kissed her wife before getting her phone to message Sam. 

Sam and ruby lived closer to the zoo so it wouldn’t take them that long to get there. When Kara, Lena and Jeremiah arrived Sam and Ruby were already waiting for them. 

‘Good morning.’ Sam said as she hugged both women. 

They said there good mornings to each other before heading towards the entrance.

‘Don’t we need to buy tickets.’ Ruby asked when they didn’t go over to the ticket office. 

‘Well, I know your mom wouldn’t allow for me to pay for everyone if I waited until today, so I brought them last night.’ Lena told the teenager.

‘Seriously Lena. I could have paid for us.’ Sam knew she shouldn’t be surprised that Lena had already paid for the tickets, but she was.

‘We invited the both of you, so we are paying for you. So let’s go see some animals.’ 

Sam knew there was no point in arguing with her, so she let it go. So as a group they headed off towards to animals. Jeremiah had just woken up from a small nap and was now looking around in amazement. 

‘Aunt Kara can I hold Jeremiah so he can get a better view of the animals?.’ Ruby asked.

‘Of course you can sweetie?’ 

They stopped so Ruby could pick him up so Jeremiah could see better. Jeremiah immediately had the biggest smile on his face once he had a better view. Lena took a couple of the photos of the both of them and sent them to Sam. They walked around National city zoo looking at the different animals. It was better as the most people would be at work and kids would be at school it meant that the zoo was relatively quiet. Every time they would go to the next animal Ruby would read the little information card about that animal to Jeremiah. It was almost like he could understand what she was saying as he would look at her when she was talking before staring at the animals. It was clear that the red pandas were his favourite. Jeremiah would giggle every time one would come up to the glass. The three women were happy to stand and watch Ruby and Jeremiah spend time with each other. 

‘She’s so good with him.’ Kara said to Sam.

‘Yeah she really is.’ 

‘I hope they close forever.’ Lena said.

‘I’m sure of it. She’s always going to look out for him. I wonder how much trouble they will get up to when Jeremiah is older.’

‘Oh probably a lot.’ Everyone laughed when Lena said that. 

‘At least we have that to look forward to.’ Both Lena and Sam agreed with Kara. 

Jeremiah wasn’t happy to leave the red pandas. They looked at a couple of more animals before stopping for lunch. They found a table for the four of them and got Jeremiah a highchair and put it at the end of the table next to Kara and Lena.

‘As you brought the tickets. I’m buying lunch.’ Sam told Kara and Lena. 

‘No we’ll pay for ours. I eat enough food for three people. It’s unfair on you to have to pay for it.’ Kara told her.

‘Nope I don’t want to hear it. I’m buying lunch so what you do want.’

Kara and Lena gave in and gave Sam their order. Whilst Sam went to pay Kara got out baby food for Jeremiah and started to feed him. Jeremiah had decided that it would be a good idea to put the food down him instead of eating it. Kara managed to go get him to eat but she would need to change him. 

‘I’m going to quickly change him before the food arrives.’ Kara told the others as she got one of the spare outfits out of the bag.

The food had only just arrived when Kara returned with a cleaned clothed Jeremiah. They ate their lunch before heading off to see more animals. Ruby once again carried Jeremiah around so he could see better. They arrived at the reptile house and not everyone wanted to go in. 

‘Reptiles creep me out.’ Kara said when she realised where they had arrived. 

‘Me too.’ Sam agreed with. 

‘I want to go see them.’ Ruby told her mother.

‘How about this, we can go and see the reptiles whilst they can wait for us by those benches.’ Lena told the teenager. 

‘Ok.’ Ruby agreed. She put Jeremiah back in stroller as he probably would like the reptiles before going with Lena. 

‘Thank god your wife went with her.’ Sam chuckled as they sat down. 

‘I don’t understand how anyone would want to go in there.’ 

It wasn’t long until Ruby and Lena returned. Jeremiah had fallen asleep so Ruby left him in his stroller. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the rest of the animals before heading to the gift shop. Jeremiah had woken up as they entered the gift shop.

‘Of course he wakes up now.’ Kara joked when she realised that her son was awake. 

They looked around the gift shop before Lena brought Jeremiah as red panda soft toy and Sam brought Ruby as giraffe toy. The group headed towards the car park to go home.

‘If you want you can come back to our place and we can order in.’ Lena offered. 

‘If you’re sure that’s ok.’ Sam replied when she saw the look on her daughters face that was a look of please can we.

‘I’m sure.’ 

‘That would be great. We will follow you back.’

Sam and ruby followed Kara and Lena back to their house. They spent the evening watching Disney movies whilst they ate pizza and pot stickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	19. And the Crawling begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah learns how to crawl. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kara and Lena both knew that Jeremiah would be starting to crawl any day, but they didn’t expect it to be this soon. It was a Wednesday and Lena was work whilst Kara was at home with him. Kara placed Jeremiah on his playmat, so she was able to go and get her laptop from the next room. When she returned he wasn’t on the playmat where she left him and her heart sank when she saw that he wasn’t there. She knew no one could have taken him as she would have heard their heartbeat. Luckily for Kara she was able to see his little baby feet go behind the side of the couch. Kara walked over to where he was. Jeremiah was perfectly happy sitting by the couch. He looked quite proud of himself that he had managed to get there crawling by himself.

‘Did someone crawl for the first time?’ Kara said in a tone that Lena liked to call her baby talk voice.

Jeremiah just responded by giggling as Kara picked him up and started to kiss him. Kara put him back down to on his playmat and pulled out her phone in hope that he would do it again so she could record him and send it to Lena. Once Kara had her phone ready to film him, Jeremiah gave her a look of what are you doing. She knew that he probably wasn’t going to crawl, so she got one of his baby crackers and held it in front of her. Jeremiahs eyes lit up once he saw the cracker and held his hands out for her to give it to him.

‘So buddy, if you want the cracker you are going to have to come and get it you self.’ Kara felt bad for bribing her son, but she really wanted to be able to send a video to Lena.

Kara set up her phone on the table, pressing record and held the cracker out to Jeremiah. He looked at her for a second and it was almost like he knew that she wasn’t going to give it to him unless he did something. It wasn’t long until he started to crawl towards her. 

‘You can do it Jeremiah. You can do it. Mama is so proud of you. Mommy is going to be so proud of you.’ 

It didn’t take long for Jeremiah to make his was over to his mama. As promised she did give him the cracker. Jeremiah was happily eating the cracker as Kara got her phone and sent the video with the message: look at him go.

Kara picked him up and sat him on her lap whilst she was deciding on what to watch on Netflix. Jeremiah soon fell asleep on her lap. Kara didn’t have the heart to move him, so she let him sleep on her as he looked so comfy. She was working on her laptop when she heard the sound of phone go off. With the laptop carefully balancing on the arm of the sofa Kara carefully laid her sleeping son on the couch so she was able to get her phone from the coffee table. Kara saw that the notification was from Lena, so she say back down and opened it. 

The messaged read: omg look at him. He’s growing up so fast. Also are you bribing him with food? I’ll order everything we need to babyproof the house. 

Kara quickly replied: I needed to bribe him with something so I could show you him crawling. He did it a few minutes before and I needed to do something. Also, that’s a good idea. I love you. 

It didn’t take long for Lena to reply back saying I love you too. 

Everything Lena ordered arrived in a few days and between the two of them they baby proofed the house, so they didn’t have to worry about Jeremiah hurting himself when he crawled around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	20. Halloween fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends Halloween together. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Growing up in the Luthor household Lena never celebrated Halloween and she never saw the point in celebrating it anyway. Ever since meeting Kara she started to like it a lot more. Especially now that she was celebrating it with her son. As Jeremiah wasn’t old enough to go trick or treating they decided they would have Halloween game night with the super friends at their house. Eliza couldn’t make it down from Midvale, but she wanted to see photos of everyone in their costumes. Ruby had been invited to a friend’s Halloween party, so she wasn’t going to be there, but Sam had said that she was still coming. 

As Jeremiah is now crawling Lena had brought him a pumpkin costume, so it was easier for him to crawl around in. Kara had wanted to get him a better costume, but Lena had promised her that he would have a better costume next year as he would be older. Kara and Lena had chosen not to do a couples costume. Kara had chosen to dress up as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz. Lena had chosen to dress up as a witch. 

Jeremiah was playing with Lena whilst Kara was setting up everything. 

‘Babe, I feel like I’m forgetting to put something out.’ 

‘Have you got the board games out?’ Lena called out to her wife.

‘Yeah’

‘Have you put out the snacks?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What about the candy for any trick or treaters?’

‘I knew I forgot something. Thank you.’ 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

Kara put the candy by the door before joining her wife and son. It wouldn’t be long until the others would be arriving. J’onn was the first to arrive. He had decided to dress up as a ghost. Lena was getting him a drink when Alex and Kelly arrived, so Kara answered the door.

‘No couples costume?’ Kara was confused that they weren’t in a couples costume. 

‘Nope. Not this year. I really liked this costume.’ Alex said.

‘I didn’t see the point in arguing with her.’

Kelly was dressed up as a zombie doctor whilst Alex was dressed up as Mario. Kara had to admit the Mario costume did look good. They were all in the living room cuddling Jeremiah whilst they waited for the others. Sam, James and Winn had all turned up at the same time. Sam’s costume was Snow White. James and Winn had surprised everyone as they had their own couples costume, but they were calling it a bro’s costume. James was dressed up as a bottle of ketchup whilst Winn was dressed as a bottle of mustard. 

‘Looking good guys.’ Kelly said as they joined the others. 

Winn was quick to pick up Jeremiah for some cuddles whilst saying Jeremiah was the cutest pumpkin he had ever seen. The last to arrive was Nia and Brainy and to no one’s surprise they had a couples costume. Nia was dressed as Amy from The Big Bang Theory whilst Brainy was dressed as Sheldon. 

‘Wow you both look amazing.’ Kara said once she opened the door.

‘Thank you.’ Nia said as she stepped inside. 

Once everyone was sat down in the living room Kara brought the games and snacks over. Lena was ordered the pizza as she did this. They would normally sit around the kitchen table as there was so many of them but as they both wanted Jeremiah to be able to crawl around it was safer for him to do so in the living room. Jeremiah was happy to sit on Kelly’s lap whilst the others set up Jenga. After a while it was obvious that Jeremiah wanted to crawl around everyone so Kelly placed him on the floor so he could. He made is way over to Winn who picked him up for a hug before putting him back down so he could go back to crawling around. Alex had won the game of Jenga just as the pizza arrived. They were sharing the pizza’s between whilst Jeremiah carried on crawling between them. He made his way to Alex and James before making his way to Sam who picked him up and placed him on her lap.   
James and Kelly were setting up monopoly as Jeremiah made his way over to his mothers and his grandpa J’onn. 

They had just started playing monopoly when the doorbell rang. 

‘That will be some trick or treaters.’ Kara said. 

‘I’ll get it.’ Sam said as she got up. 

Sam answered the door and it was a few children dressed up. Sam placed a few pieces of candy in their bags. 

‘I miss ruby being small enough for trick or treating.’ Sam told the others as she sat back down. 

‘I can’t wait until his is old enough.’ Kara said looking at her son who had made it over to Nia. 

Nia picked him up for some cuddles before she put him back down on the floor. Jeremiah made is way over to brainy and looked up to him as if to say I want cuddles. Brainy looked at him quite terrified. To everyone’s shock Brainy actually picked him up and cuddled him and then placed Jeremiah on his lap. Kara was certain that is it was possible she would have died from shock. To be perfectly honest everyone was shocked, Jeremiah was seven and a half months old and every time Jeremiah was near him, brainy always looked like he wanted to run away. Lena had snuck a couple of photos so she could make sure tomorrow that she wasn’t imagining it. Lena had actually managed to get Brainy to hold him before his first birthday. No one wanted to make a big deal about it, so they carried on playing monopoly. 

It didn’t take long before Jeremiah fell asleep on Brainy’s lap, so Kara took him to bed. Throughout the evening more trick or treaters came to the door and Sam was having a great time handing out candy to the trick or treaters. Lena and Kara had won monopoly once again and Alex wasn’t happy. Before everyone left they took a couple of group photos so she could send them to Eliza. Luckily Lena had taken a couple of photos of Jeremiah earlier in the day she could send her. 

Once everyone had left, Kara and Lena headed to bed. Once they were lying in bed Lena finally said

‘I can’t believe Brainy actually picked Jeremiah up.’

‘I know I thought for a split second I was seeing things.’

‘It was so cute seeing them together. I even snuck a few pictures and sent them to Nia.’ 

‘Oh she will love them.’ 

‘Yeah she will’

‘Goodnight. I love you.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife. 

‘Goodnight. I love you too.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife back and turned off the bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	21. Cuddles as L-Corp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a bad day so Kara and Jeremiah surprise her. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kara had received a message from Sam saying that Lena was having a bad day. Lena was having to deal with sexist board members and they weren’t listening to her ideas. Kara knew immediately that she would go and get lunch for them so they could eat together and Lena could have some cuddles with Jeremiah. Kara had planned to get Lena’s favourite food from all over the world so she would leave Jeremiah with her whilst she got the food. Kara got herself and Jeremiah ready before heading to L-Corp. Kara had finally got used to driving with Jeremiah in the car so she put him in his car seat and drove off. Once she got to L-Corp she showed the badge that Lena had given her and parked next to her wife’s car and headed towards the elevator. When she arrived on Lena’s floor saw Sam leave lena’s office. 

‘She is going to be so happy to see you.’ Sam said ones she saw Kara and Jeremiah walk out of the elevator. 

‘When I got your message I knew that she would want to see Jeremiah so I’m going to drop him off here before going to get lunch for her.’ 

‘She is lucky to have you. I’ll take the little guy for cuddles for a few minutes then I’ll take him to Lena.’

‘Thank you.’

Kara passed to Jeremiah to Sam before heading into Lena’s office. She knocked to give Lena a warning that someone was coming into her office. When Kara saw Lena sitting at her desk looking somewhere between angry and upset. 

‘Kara what are you doing here and where is Jeremiah?’ Lena asked.

‘Sam messaged me to say you were having a bad day so I thought I would go and get lunch for you and Jeremiah is outside with Sam and she will bring him in here in a minute.’ 

‘Ok. Thank you for coming here.’ Lena kissed and hugged her wife. 

‘You don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you. I wish you had messaged me.’

‘You were probably busy.’

‘I will never be to busy for you.’ Kara cupped her wife’s face before kissing her again.

‘I won’t be too long with the food.’ Kara said as she headed towards the balcony.

‘Be safe.’ Lena said as Kara took off. She knew that Kara could hear her. 

It wasn’t long before Sam came into her office with Jeremiah. Lena took her son and sat down on the couch. She cuddled him for a few minutes and all of the days problems immediately disappeared. Kara soon returned with a mountain of food.

‘Kara how much food did you buy?’

‘You are having a bad day so I brought lots.’ 

‘You really didn’t have to do all of this.’

‘I certainly did.’ Kara said as she put the food on the table. 

‘So I got sushi from japan. Scones from Dublin. Your favourite pasta from Milan and pizza from Naples. Chocolate from Switzerland and Danish pastries. Oh and not to forget your favourite wine from Spain.’

‘This all looks amazing. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome. Let’s eat.’

Whilst they ate Jeremiah sat on lena’s lap just happy to be surrounded by his mothers. Kara had brought some of his baby food so they could feed him later. Once they had finished Lena cleared everything up whilst Kara got jeremiah ready for his lunch.

‘Do you want to talk about today?’ Kara asked as she fed Jeremiah. 

‘Yeah. It’s just the meeting I had this morning no one would listen to what I had to say. It’s like just because I’m a woman it automatically means I have no idea what I’m talking about. I think they forget that I’m actually their boss not the other way around.’

‘I’m so sorry they don’t listen to you.’

‘You don’t need to apologise it’s not your fault.’

‘When I was out I may have got Sam to cancel your other meetings for today so you could come home with us.’

‘As much as I wished you had told me I am great full that you did.’

‘I thought as I drove here we could drive home together and I will drop you off tomorrow so you can leave your car here.’

‘That sounds like a great plan.’ Lena said she kissed her wife before getting her things. 

They headed off home together as a family. When they got home they spent it cuddled up as a family on the couch watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	22. Alex and Kelly look after Jeremiah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah spends the day with his aunts.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kara was at Catco for her weekly staff meeting so Jeremiah was spending time with his aunts Alex and Kelly. They had both offered to look after him, so she was able to make it her meeting. Alex and Kelly had picked him from the Luthor-Danvers household before taking him to the park. When they arrived at the park they pretty much had the park to themselves. They headed over to the swings that were designed for babies/toddlers.  
‘You are going to love this so much little guy.’ Alex said as she placed Jeremiah in the swing and kissed him on the head. 

Alex slowly pushed the swing, so she didn’t scare Jeremiah. At first he wasn’t sure what to make of the swing but soon he started to love it. Jeremiah was giggling his little head off as Alex started to push the swing a little harder. Kelly was filming her girlfriend and her nephew so she could send it to Kara and Lena later. Alex spent the next few minutes pushing him before taking him over to the slide. 

‘I want to take him down slide.’ Kelly said as she held out her hands to she could take Jeremiah. 

Kelly carefully climbed the stairs of the slide before sitting down and making sure he was securely on her lap before going down the slide. Just like he did on the swings Jeremiah spent the whole time giggling. Kelly went down the slide a few more times. 

‘My turn now.’ Alex told her. 

Kelly passed Jeremiah back to Alex who did the same as Kelly and took Jeremiah down the slide a couple of times. Alex didn’t want to admit it, but she had tired herself out, so she headed over to the bench and sat down.

‘Did you seriously tire yourself out?’ Kelly chuckled as she sat down next to Alex. 

‘No’ Alex said as she tried to not to make it obvious that she was.

Kelly scooted up next to Alex who put her arm around Kelly and gave her a kiss. They sat on the bench together enjoying their time together before Alex’s stomach rumbled. 

‘Honestly you and Kara are so alike. I forget that she is your adoptive sister.’ 

‘What can I say she is a bad influence on me.’ Alex joked.

‘Come on let’s find somewhere to eat.’ 

Alex got up and put Jeremiah in his stroller as they headed off to find somewhere to eat. Alex and Kelly where able to find somewhere that had baby food for Jeremiah. Kelly placed Jeremiah in the highchair before sitting opposite her girlfriend. The waiter took their orders. As one of them would need to feed Jeremiah to asked for his food to arrive first so he could be fed. The waiter returned with his baby food. Alex took the bowl so she could feed him. Jeremiah was just like Kara when it came to food. He would eat pretty much everything, and it didn’t take him long to finish the food. 

‘He definitely takes after his mama.’ Kelly said once jeremiah had finished. 

‘He really does.’ 

Alex cleaned him up before their food arrived. Whilst they ate both women talked about different things, but they didn’t talk about what they really wanted to talk about and that is kids. When the waiter took their plates Kelly offered to go and change his diaper.

‘I’ll go and change him.’ Kelly offered when she saw Alex getting up.

‘Are you sure.’ 

‘100% sure.’

Kelly got up and put the diaper bag over her shoulder, so it was easier for her to carry Jeremiah. Whilst Kelly was changing him Alex paid for their meal. Kara had messaged her to let her know that she was back home so if they wanted to take him home they could unless they wanted to spend more time with him.

‘Kara has just messaged to say she is home if we want to take the little guy home’

‘We could always take him back home and spend the rest of the afternoon with her,’ 

‘That sounds like a good plan. I will message her to make sure that is fine with her.’ 

Kelly put Jeremiah back in the stroller so they could get ready to leave. As they left the restaurant Kara had replied to say that she would love to spend the afternoon with them so both women and Jeremiah made the way back to the Luthor-Danvers household. 

‘How was your day?’ Kara asked when they arrived.

‘It was great. we went to the park before getting something to eat.’ 

‘Did you have a good day with your aunts?’ Kara said as she picked up jeremiah and started kissing him. Jeremiah just giggled. 

They all went to living room and put Netflix on in the background whilst they talked. Alex and Kelly were still there when Lena returned home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want to add Alex and Kelly having kids in this yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	23. Sam saves the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs to go on a weeklong business trip so Sam offers to go in her place.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes.

‘No. No. No.’ Lena said when she read the email that just came through. 

‘Hey what’s the matter?’ Sam asked when she saw Lena looking stressed. 

‘It’s just this email. I need to be London next week for a week, but I don’t want to be away from Kara and Jeremiah for that long.’

‘Does it need to be you.’ 

‘Well I mean it could be someone else as long they are from L-Corp.’

‘Then let me go. So you can stay with your family.’ 

‘That would be great but what about your daughter.’

‘She can probably stay with a friend for the week or the babysitter.’

‘How about this you go to London for me and Ruby can come and stay with us as long as she’s ok with that.’ Lena offered. 

‘You don’t have to do that.’ 

‘I want to. I’m sure Kara will be ok with it and Ruby can spend time with Jeremiah.’

‘Ok I will talk to her and I will let you know.’

‘Great thank you. You really are saving me.’ Lena said as she hugged Sam. 

Later that day when Lena got home she spoke with Kara to make sure it would be ok if Ruby stayed with them if Ruby said she’s ok with it.

‘Hey babe.’ Kara shouted out when she heard Lena walk through the door.

‘Hey, are you in the living room?’ Lena asked to see where her wife was.

‘Yeah.’ 

Lena walked into the living room to see Jeremiah sat on Kara’s lap and the two of them both excitedly watching a children’s tv show. 

‘Hey, I need to ask you something.’ Lena said as she sat down next to her wife.

‘Is everything ok.’ Kara paused the tv which made Jeremiah whine so Kara put him into his baby bouncer so he could carry on watching the tv and then sat back next to her wife. 

‘Yeah. It’s just that I got an email saying that I would need to be in London for a weeklong business trip.’ 

‘Ok.’ Kara said not sure where Lena was going with this.

‘Well Sam offered to go in my place. So I offered for Ruby to stay with us. Is that ok.’ 

‘Lena you know that is ok. Ruby is always welcome to stay here. Sam included if she ever wants to.’

‘I wanted to ask you first and Sam is going to ask Ruby and will let us know.’ Lena kissed her wife before hugging her. 

Once Sam got home from work Ruby was already sitting at the table in the kitchen doing her homework. 

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Sam said as she walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the head.

‘Hey mom.’

‘Ruby there is something I need to talk to you about.’ Sam sat down opposite Ruby.

‘Is everything ok mom?’ 

‘Yes but aunt Lena received an email saying that she is need in London for a week so I offered to go so she doesn’t have to be away from Jeremiah. 

‘Ok but please don’t make me stay with the babysitter. Can I please stay here on my own?.’ Ruby asked her mother.

‘Firstly you are too young to stay here on your own and no wouldn’t be staying with the babysitter. Aunt Lena has offered for you to stay with her and aunt Kara.’ Sam told her daughter. 

‘Omg yes. I will definitely stay with them. So when are you leaving?’ 

‘Next week. I will let aunt Lena know that you will stay with them.’ 

‘Ok.’ Ruby said as she went back to her homework. 

Sam sent Lena message saying that Ruby was ok with staying at theirs before making dinner for the two of them. 

Lena was snuggled up with her wife and son when her phone went off. When Lena picked it up she saw that it was Sam saying that Ruby would be happy to stay with them. She replied that they both looking forward to having Ruby stay with them and Lena also sent Sam everything she would need for the trip. 

‘Well ruby is looking forward to staying with us.’ Lena said as she snuggled back up to her wife. 

‘Is she looking forward to stay with us or to be able to spend a whole week with Jeremiah.’ Kara chuckled. 

‘Obviously Jeremiah.’ 

‘Looks like we are going to have to get the spare room ready.’ Kara said as they carried on watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Jeremiah in this but the next chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	24. Staying with Kara and Lena. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stays with Kara and Lena whilst Sam is away in London. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

As Sam was needed in London on Monday it was best for her to leave early Saturday morning so she could have Sunday to get over the jetlag. Sam would drop off Ruby before heading to the airport. 

‘Thank you so much for looking after her.’ Sam said as they all stood in Kara and Lena’s kitchen. 

‘We’ve told you we are happy to have her.’ Kara told her. 

‘I better be going. Ruby I know we’ve gone over this but please behave and don’t get into trouble at school next week.’ 

‘Mom I know.’ Ruby said as she tried to fight off sleep. 

‘Sam I haven’t told you this, but you are taking my private jet to London.’ 

‘what? You didn’t have to do that Lena.’ 

‘It’s no problem. I would have taken it so you might as well use.’ 

‘Thank you Lena.’ 

Sam hugged both Kara and Lena before giving Ruby a hug and a kiss as she left. 

‘So Ruby I know its early you can either go upstairs and sleep or I can make breakfast.’ Kara offered the teenager. 

‘Breakfast sounds good.’ 

‘I was hoping you would say that.’ She told Ruby as she got everything to make pancakes. 

‘Chocolate or blueberry?’ She asked the teenager. 

‘Chocolate please.’ 

As Kara started on the pancakes Jeremiah woke up so Lena went upstairs to get him. She changed his diaper before coming downstairs.

‘Look who’s here to stay with us.’ Lena said to Jeremiah as she brought him into the kitchen. 

‘Jeremiah.’ Ruby squealed. 

Jeremiah’s little face lit up when he saw his cousin sitting at the kitchen table. Lena passed him to Ruby before going over to her wife.

‘Look at them together.’ Kara said to Lena. 

‘They are so cute.’ Lena said as she got the juice out of the refrigerator and three glasses from the cupboard. 

Lena put the glasses and juice on the table and then got Jeremiah’s highchair and put it in between herself and Ruby. 

‘Chocolate for you. Blueberry for you.’ Kara said as she put the pancakes in front for her wife and Ruby. 

Ruby put Jeremiah into his highchair so she could eat.

‘These are so good.’ Ruby said to Kara after she had taken her first bite. 

‘Thank you Ruby.’ 

They spoke whilst they ate, and it didn’t take them long to finish. 

‘Ruby why don’t you go and take your stuff upstairs to settle in and get ready for the day.’ Lena said to the teenager.

‘Ok.’ Ruby said as she took her plate to sink before heading upstairs.

Kara fed Jeremiah whilst Lena did the dishes. Once they were done they Kara picked up Jeremiah and they both headed upstairs to get ready. Lena went to check in on Ruby, but she could hear the shower running so Lena went back to her room to get ready. Kara got herself and Jeremiah ready so she could take him downstairs so he could play with his toys. 

‘Aunt Kara do you have a hairdryer I could use. I left mine at home.’ Ruby asked as she poked her head around the door. 

‘Sure I do. I will go and get it.’ 

Kara headed back to her bedroom to get the hairdryer so she could give to Ruby. 

‘Here you go. You can keep it for the week.’ Kara told her.

‘Thank you.’

Ruby went back into her room to finish getting ready. Kara took Jeremiah down to the living room. Jeremiah was playing with some foam blocks when Ruby walked into the living room and immediately went over and started playing with the little boy. It wasn’t long before Lena joined the others. It was almost 11 am when everyone was ready. 

‘So Ruby we thought we would go to the aquarium today.’ Lena told the teenager.

‘That sounds good.’ 

Kara picked up Jeremiah so everyone could get ready. It took everyone five minutes to get ready and in the car. Jeremiah was loving having someone sitting in the back with him. They got to the aquarium and headed to the entrance. Kara and Jeremiah were ahead of Lena and Ruby. 

‘Ruby, knowing your mom she has given you money, so you are able to pay for things, but I want you to know that you don’t have to pay for anything when you are staying with us.’ 

‘She said that you would say this.’ Ruby chuckled.

‘Of course she did but seriously we will pay for everything.’ 

‘Thank you aunt Lena. How am I going to explain it to her when I give her the money back?’ Ruby said as she hugged Lena. 

‘I’ll talk to her. Let’s catch up with Kara.’ 

When they had caught up with Kara and Jeremiah she had already brought the tickets so they headed straight in. The aquarium wasn’t as busy as Kara thought it would be. Just like at the zoo Ruby carried Jeremiah so he could see better. Again, Ruby would read the little information cards to him. Jeremiah loved the bright colours of the fish as they swam past. The aquarium isn’t that big compared to the zoo, so it only took them a couple of hours to look around. By the time they had finished Jeremiah had fallen asleep. 

‘Lunch?’ Kara asked as they left.

‘’Do I really need to answer that?’ Lena said to her wife. 

Kara just laughed as she put her sleeping son into his car seat. 

‘Where should we eat?’ Kara asked once she put on her seatbelt. 

‘Nothing healthy please?’ Ruby spoke up. 

‘I like how you think.’ Kara said as she turned in her seat and looked at Ruby. 

‘Ok nothing healthy but you know your mom will kill me if we don’t feed you vegetables this week.’ Lena said.

‘I know but one meal without vegetables won’t hurt.’ Ruby smiled at Lena hoping she would agree. 

‘That’s true. How about burgers?’ Lena asked the two of them. 

‘YES.’ both Kara and Ruby said as the same time.   
Lena just laughed as she drove of heading to the diner. When they arrived they sat in a booth with Kara and Lena on one side and Ruby on the other with Jeremiah in a highchair at the end of the table. The three of them had ordered milkshakes and burgers. Lena had of a jar of baby food in the bag before they left so she fed him before the food came. 

Whist they waited for the food they spoke about their plans with getting Ruby to school. Kara had agreed with taking Ruby to school and picking her up. Sam would be getting back to National city late Saturday night so Lena would take Ruby back home on the Sunday. 

Their food had arrived, and Kara had ordered the biggest burger they had. 

‘There is no way you are going to eat that.’ Ruby said when she saw how big it was. 

‘You underestimate me young child.’ Kara joked as she started eating. 

Lena and Ruby just laughed at her but true to her word Kara had managed to eat everything. 

‘Sometimes I forget you’re an alien.’ Ruby said when she saw Kara finishing her food. 

‘I would like to say it’s a special talent but the sun gives me my powers so I should be thanking the sun.’ 

The waiter came and cleared the table and asked if they wanted desert. Lena and Ruby were both full and said no. Kara on the other hand could eat but she had cookies at home, so she declined as well. Lena paid and they headed home. 

Once they got home they all went and sat in the living room. Ruby was playing with Jeremiah on the floor whilst Kara and Lena put modern family on the tv. Kara thought it was best to put it on with a baby and teenager in the room. Ruby played with Jeremiah the whole afternoon. When Lena said she was going to start making dinner offered to help. Kara replaced Ruby so Jeremiah still had someone to play with. Ruby made her way to the kitchen and washed her hands. 

‘So what are we making?’ Ruby asked as she dried her hands. 

‘I thought I would make pasta with chicken and corn.’

‘Sounds good. What should I do?’

‘Can you get a pan for the chicken and corn and a source pan to cook the pasta from the bottom cupboard.’

‘Sure.’ She said as she got the pans out and placed them on the kitchen counter. 

Lena got pasta and the canned corn from the cupboard and the chicken from the fridge. Lena got ruby to fill the source pan with water and put the stove on. Lena quickly cut the chicken into strips and put it in the pan. Once the water had boiled she put enough pasta in for them and Ruby put the corn in the pan with chicken. They both sat in the kitchen and talked as the food was cooking. Ruby set the table as Lena plated the food and called for Kara. Kara was just happy that Lena didn’t make anything with kale. This time it was Ruby who fed Jeremiah. When they had finished Kara super sped doing the dishes so she could help Lena with putting Jeremiah to bed. Ruby decided to put on her pyjamas so she could chill downstairs. When Kara and Lena returned they agreed to put on the last season of criminal minds. Lena didn’t think it would be appropriate for Ruby to watch it, but Kara and Ruby were happy. If anyone is going to be the bad influence for Ruby it would be Alex, Lena thought to herself. After two episodes Ruby was struggling to stay awake so they decided to all go to bed. Ruby said goodnight to her aunts as she made it to her room. Both women said goodnight back as they went to theirs. Kara kissed Lena goodnight before turning off the bedside lamp so they could get some sleep. 

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Jeremiah’s crying through the baby monitor. Before either women could get up they could hear Ruby as well. It was obvious that she had heard him and went to comfort him. 

‘Hey little guy.’ Ruby said as she picked him up. 

Ruby went and sat in the rocking chair that was still in the corner of the room. Ruby sat and comforted him. Jeremiah soon stopped crying and was happy to be with his cousin. 

‘You are really good with him.’ Kara said as she stood in the doorway. 

Ruby hadn’t realised that Kara was there, so she jumped in surprise. 

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.’ Kara said as she made it over to them. 

‘Its ok. I just didn’t see you.’

‘Lena is downstairs getting breakfast ready.’ 

Ruby handed Jeremiah back to Kara. She went and got her phone then making her way downstairs. When she checked her phone she saw that her mom had messaged her and that she would phone her later.

‘Morning Ruby.’ 

‘Morning.’

‘Have you heard from your mom?’ Lena asked

‘Yeah she has messaged to say that she would phone later.’ 

‘What do you want for breakfast?’ 

‘Do you have any cereal?’

‘Of course we do. Help yourself.’ 

Lena got the couple of boxes of cereal from the shelf and put them on the table and got the juice and milk as well. Lena and Ruby were halfway through their breakfast when Kara came downstairs with Jeremiah. Kara got herself a bowl of cereal and got the baby cereal as well for Jeremiah. 

As it was raining they decided to stay home. They all showered and then got back into their pyjamas as they would have a movie day. Kara had gotten all the blankets so herself and Ruby could make a blanket fort. Whilst they were doing that Lena got snacks for everyone. The blanket for was big enough for all them to fit in it. The fort was placed over the couches as well as the tv. When all of them were settled Kara loaded up Disney plus and started their movie marathon. The second movie had just finished when Ruby’s phone rang, and it was Sam so Ruby put it on speaker. Sam asked her how everything is, and she told her about their trip to the aquarium and that they were currently in a blanket fort. Sam soon ended the phone call, so the movie marathon continued. That day lunch was had in the fort, but dinner was had at the kitchen table. Once Jeremiah went to sleep the three women watched one more film before going to bed as Lena had to be up early for work and Ruby had to be up early as well to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	25. Staying with Kara and Lena. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Ruby's week with Kara and Lena.
> 
> Sorry for any Mistakes.

Monday and Tuesday went smoothly. They would all wake up and either Kara or Lena would make breakfast. Once they had finished their breakfast all of them would get ready for the day. Lena would drive herself to L-Corp whilst Kara would drive Ruby to school. When Ruby was at school Kara took Jeremiah to the library on the Monday and then on the Tuesday she spent lunch at L-Corp. Kara always made sure that she was on time to pick up Ruby from her school. When they got back Ruby would do any homework she had. Kara could help with her English homework but that was it. Ruby would ask Lena for help on any other questions she was stuck on when she got home. Once Ruby was finished she would play with Jeremiah as Kara prepared dinner. Lena would get home just before Kara finished cooking. For both days when dinner was finished Kara and Lena would put Jeremiah to bed and then they would join Ruby downstairs for either a movie for a couple of episodes of a tv show they were watching then they would all go to sleep. 

Wednesday started off fine. In morning started with them eating breakfast and getting ready for the day. Lena had gone to work. Kara had taken Ruby to school then spent the day with Jeremiah. Kara had just returned home from picking Ruby up from school when her phone rang, and it was Alex. 

‘Hey Alex.’ Kara said as she answered the phone. 

‘Hey, I know you have Ruby staying with you but Supergirl is needed.’ 

‘How urgent?’ Kara asked. 

‘Urgent. There is an alien we can’t identify, and we are worried he is going to cause some trouble.’ 

‘Ok I’ll be there soon. I need to make sure Ruby is ok with Jeremiah. See you soon.’ 

‘See you soon.’ Alex said and then hung up. 

‘Hey Ruby. I need you to look after Jeremiah for me.’ Kara said as she walked into the kitchen where the teenager was doing her homework.

‘Sure. Is everything ok?’

‘Supergirl emergency.’ Kara told her. 

‘Ok. Go save the world.’ Ruby said as put her homework away and took Jeremiah from Kara. 

‘If anything happens call Lena.’ Kara said as she went upstairs so she could leave from the balcony. 

‘I will.’ Ruby shouted up the stairs. 

Ruby took Jeremiah to the living and put him down on his play mat. Ruby put Brooklyn nine nine on in the background before she sat down with Jeremiah. He crawled over to her and she pulled him on her lap. Ruby set up Jeremiah’s foam blocks in the tallest tower she could build. She then put him down on the floor so Jeremiah could crawl over and knock the tower over. Ruby set up the tower a couple of times and each time Jeremiah knocked it over he would giggle his little head off. Ruby took a video so Kara and Lena could see it. Jeremiah soon got bored of the blocks so Ruby picked him up and brought him to the couch. Jeremiah soon feel asleep in her arms. 

It was 5:45 when Lena got home from work and Kara still wasn’t home. Lena thought it was strange that Kara hadn’t called out to welcome her home. Lena first thought that maybe she had taken Ruby and Jeremiah out somewhere, but she could hear the tv. So she headed to the living room. Ruby was sitting on the couch with Jeremiah on her lap watching tv. 

‘Hey Ruby.’

‘Hey Lena.’

‘Where’s Kara?’ Lena asked.

‘Supergirl emergency.’

‘Oh. Did she say when she would be home.’ 

‘No she didn’t.’ 

‘Oh ok. Are you two ok.’ 

‘We are fine.’ 

‘Have you done your homework?’

‘I started it, but Kara had to go so I stopped.’ 

‘Ok. Why don’t you go and finish it.’ 

‘Sure.’ ruby passed Jeremiah to Lena and went to get her homework and brought it into the living room.

With the help of Lena it only took Ruby 20 minuets to finish. Kara still wasn’t home. 

‘Do you think Kara is ok?’ Ruby asked her aunt when she realised that Lena kept looking at the clock.

‘Definitely. Alex would have messaged if something had happened.’ Lena told her. 

It wasn’t long until they could hear Kara land on the balcony.

‘Hey darling.’ Kara said as she walked into the living room and kissed her wife.

‘Hey. Is everything ok?’ Lena asked before kissing her back.

‘Gross I did not need to see that.’ Ruby said before Kara could reply to Lena. 

‘You have spent too much time with Alex.’ Kara chuckled. 

‘And to answer your question. Everything is ok. We were able to get the alien and get him to the DEO.’

‘That’s great. Shall we order in tonight.’ Lena asked. 

‘Obviously.’ Said before looking at Ruby to see if that is ok.

‘Sounds great to me.’ 

Lena ordered pizza for everyone. It didn’t take long for the food to arrive. 

‘I invited Alex and Kelly over on Friday.’ Kara told her wife as they ate. 

‘I’m looking forward to it.’ 

‘I think Alex wants to play video games with Ruby.’ 

‘She won’t win.’ Ruby deadpanned before laughing.

‘I’m hoping she won’t win.’ Kara said to her.

Thursday was just a normal day. On the Friday during the day she got everything ready for Alex and Kelly coming over in the evening. She picked Ruby from school for the last time. They went and got desert for everyone. Kara and Ruby got ice cream and brownies. Lena had gotten home from work and Alex and Kelly were already there. Kara and Kelly were sitting on the couch whilst Alex and Ruby were sitting on the floor playing video games. 

‘Hey. How was your day?’ Kara asked Lena. 

‘It was good. How are you Kelly?’ Lena asked as she sat down next to her wife.

‘I’m good thank you.’ 

Before Kelly could say anything else Ruby erupted in celebration. 

‘How do you keep winning?’ Alex sighed in defeat. 

‘I’m just too good.’ 

‘Honestly she is a child.’ Kelly said to Kara and Lena.

‘At least you didn’t grow up with her.’ Kara joked. 

‘So true.’ Kelly said.

Ruby beat Alex a couple more times before the food arrived. Kara had ordered a Chinese for everyone. Kelly and Alex asked Ruby how it was spending the week with Kara and Lena. Ruby told them everything that had happened over the week. They all ate the desert that Kara and Ruby had gotten earlier in the day. Alex and Kelly didn’t stay late as Kelly had an early appointment with a patient the next morning. 

It was Saturday and Ruby’s last full day with Kara and Lena. Kara had made her pancakes as it was a special occasion and Kara really wanted pancakes. They had decided to have another movie day but without the blanket fort. Sam would message when them she got home. The four of them spent the day in front of the tv watching different films. It was 8pm when Ruby’s phone went off and it was her mom telling her that she was home. Ruby replied that she would see her tomorrow. 

Ruby had packed her bag was waiting for Lena. 

‘Are you ready Ruby?’ Lena asked

‘Yeah’. 

Ruby walked over to Kara and Jeremiah. 

‘Thank you for letting stay with you.’ Ruby said she hugged Kara. 

‘It’s been great having you here.’ Kara told the teenager. 

‘I will see you soon little guy.’ Ruby said to Jeremiah as she kissed him on the head. 

Lena and Ruby headed out the door and off to Sam’s.

‘RUBY.’ Sam hugged and kissed her daughter.’ 

‘How was London?’ Ruby asked hoping her mom would stop hugging her. 

‘Actually it was really good. How was your week?’ 

‘Really good.’ The girl told her mother. 

‘I’m glad to here it.’ funnily enough Sam and Lena said that at the same time. 

Ruby got the money out of her bag that Sam had given her before she left.

‘Ruby why didn’t spend the money I gave you.’ She asked her daughter. 

‘I told her that she didn’t need to pay for anything. We would never expect her to.’ Lena told her friend. 

‘Lena, she spent the whole week with you at least take some of the money.’ Sam offered.

‘Nope I’m not taking it.’

‘Fine but I still guilty.’

‘Don’t. Honestly we loved her staying with us and I know Jeremiah did.’ 

‘Ok.’ Sam knew she wouldn’t win this.

Ruby hugged and thanked Lena before she left. Sam thanked her once more. Lena went back home to her wife and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	26. The newest member of the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara rescues the newest member of the family.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was Saturday morning, Lena was at home with Jeremiah and Kara was called out on Supergirl duty. Lena was reading to reading to Jeremiah when her phone went off. It was Kara and the message just said please don’t be mad. Before Lena could reply she heard Kara land on the balcony. Normally Lena would have shouted out to her wife, but she didn’t want to scare her son. Kara walked into the room still in her Supergirl suit with her cape wrapped round her which Lena thought was strange. 

‘Kara what have you done? Are you hurt?’ Lena asked as she thought Kara might hiding her injuries. 

‘I’m not hurt but please don’t be made.’

Lena got up and walked over to her wife.

‘Kara please tell me what you have done.’ 

Before Kara could say anything else the sound of a small bark filled the room.

‘Did your cape just bark’

‘Maybe.’ Kara said trying not to sound suspicious. 

‘Unwrap you cape Kara.’

So she did and Kara revealed a small golden retriever puppy. 

‘Ok. So why did you get a puppy without telling me.’ Lena said as she took a deep breath. 

‘Let’s sit down then I’ll explain.’

Once they sat down on the couch Jeremiah reached out his hands, so he stroke the puppy. 

‘Do you like the puppy?’ Kara said as she put the dog closer so he could stroke it. 

‘Kara. Come on why do you have a dog?’ Lena said trying not to get angry. 

‘Ok I was flying home and went past the shelter and I could her someone saying that they didn’t know what they would do. It was obvious they were crying and in distress, so I landed and changed into my normal clothes. When I got there the owner was crying so I asked what was wrong and she told me that they were closing because they are publicly funded, and they don’t have enough funds to keep the shelter open. This little guy was the last animal left. I asked what would happen to him and the owner said that it was unlikely another shelter could take him as they are all overcrowded so it was likely that he would be put to sleep. So I said that I would take him.’ Kara told her wife without really taking a breath. 

‘So that was a lot of information to take in. If they were underfunded why didn’t call me and I could have donated so they could have stayed open.’ 

‘Honestly I didn’t think of that. When I heard that they were going to put him to sleep I knew that I would have to save him.’ 

‘I’m not angry but how are we going to look after our son and train a puppy?’ Lena questioned.

‘Well I’m home most days so I’m going to be here with Jeremiah and this little puppy and the days I have to go to Catco I will find someone to look after both of them.’ 

‘Ok, ok, ok. Does he have a name?’

‘Wait you don’t want to get rid of him.’

‘How can I. you clearly love him. Jeremiah seems to love him. I’m a Luthor not a monster.’

‘The best Luthor.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife. 

‘So his name.’ 

‘Um he didn’t have one at the shelter so I guess we can name him.’ Kara said.

‘Do you have any ideas?’

‘Ooh what about Krypto?’ Kara suggested. 

When she said that Krypto lifted his fluffy head and looked at Kara.

‘Well it’s decided then.’ Lena laughed. 

‘It is.’ 

Later that day Kara went to the pet store to get everything that they would need for the newest member of the family. Lena stayed at home with Jeremiah and Krypto. She noticed that Krypto was protective of Jeremiah. When Lena placed him on his play mat Krypto would lay next to him and when Lena picked him up to take upstairs for a nap Krypto had followed her. He had laid in front of Jeremiah’s crib and stayed there until he woke up. Lena knew that Krypto would always protect Jeremiah. 

Kara had returned home with everything. She had found a collar that had the house of EL symbol on it. They had sent a photo to the super friends and they all replied that they were looking forward to meeting the new member of the group. It was obvious that Jeremiah was his favourite. Wherever Jeremiah was Krypto wasn’t far behind. 

Before Lena went to be that evening she made a large donation to all the animal shelters in the city so they were funded for a few years so Kara couldn’t come home with a surprise pet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	27. Getting ready for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend time in Midvale getting ready for Christmas.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird to write about Christmas in June but here we are.

It was 4 days before Christmas and Kara and Lena were getting ready to leave for Midvale. They would stay in Midvale until after New Year’s. Ever since Alex and Kara had left Midvale they always made it back for Christmas. First it was Alex who brought Kelly home for Christmas then Lena was the next to be introduced into their tradition. For Kara this Christmas was going to be the best as now she was celebrating with her son as well and the fluffiest puppy she had ever known. Eliza had phoned to say that she had invited Sam and Ruby as well as she had never liked the idea of them spending Christmas just the two of them. Eliza had wanted to make sure that they were surrounded by family. Both Kara and Lena were happy to have them spend Christmas with them. Kara knew that J’onn would be there as well especially as it’s the first Christmas without her dad. As for the rest of the super friends, Nia and brainy would be at her family for Christmas. James would be at his parents and Mrs Olsen had invited Winn to join them. as they wouldn’t be as a group on Christmas they decided to have a game night and swap gifts for each other. 

Kara was loading the car up as Lena got Jeremiah dressed. Lena had just finished putting Jeremiah in a onesie that was covered in snowmen when Kara walked into the bedroom. 

‘Everything is in the car so we can leave whenever you are ready.’ Kara said as she walked over to her wife.

‘I’m ready and this little cutie is ready. If we leave now it shouldn’t be much traffic and we can stop to have lunch if you want.’ 

‘Sounds good.’ 

‘I’ll take this little cutie to the car and you can go and get the fluffball.’ Lena said to Kara. 

‘The fluffball has a name and you love him just admit it.’ 

‘He’s growing on me.’ Lena laughed she kissed her wife. 

They got Jeremiah and Krypto in the car and drove off to Midvale. As usual they stopped halfway so they could have lunch. The traffic wasn’t bad, so they arrived in Midvale around 6pm. Alex, Kelly and J’onn had already arrived. They said their hello’s and got settled in before joining the others downstairs. 

‘Are Sam and Ruby not coming?’ Lena asked as she passed Jeremiah to Eliza. 

‘They couldn’t make it tonight, but they will be here tomorrow.’ Eliza said.

They all took it in turns either cuddling Jeremiah or playing with Krypto. It didn’t take long for Krypto to tire himself out and was stretched out in front of the fireplace. Eliza cooked dinner for everyone. Everyone helped to clean up afterwards. 

‘Shall we watch a film?’ J’onn suggested. 

‘Definitely. Home alone?’ Kelly said.   
‘Yes. We need to watch home alone.’ Alex agreed.

‘We will go and put Jeremiah to bed then we will join you.’ Lena told the others. 

‘We’ll wait for you and I’ll get snacks.’ Eliza said. 

Lena and Kara took Jeremiah upstairs to put him to bed. Once he was asleep Kara took the baby monitor and both women headed to join to the others. Eliza had gone all out with the snacks. She had put popcorn and a few different types of candy into bowls. By the time the film ended Krypto had woken up. After the film had finished everyone all agreed on an early night. Kara went to pick up Krypto so she could carry him up to their room, but Alex stopped her. 

‘Nope. No way. he’s sleeping with me.’ Alex said as she picked up the dog. 

‘Is he?’ Kelly asked. 

‘Oh definitely.’ Alex said as she headed up stairs. 

‘Please don’t let her steal Krypto.’ Kara told Kelly.

‘Kara I promise you that will not happen.’ Kelly chuckled as she followed her girlfriend. 

‘Looks like we are dog free.’ Kara said as she looked at Lena. 

‘Thank God.’ 

‘You love him really.’ 

‘If thinking that makes you feel better then sure.’ 

Kara was going to make it her personal mission to get Lena to love Krypto. The next morning Eliza had made for breakfast for everyone. Krypto was running around in the garden whilst everyone ate. Sam and Ruby had left national city and would get to Midvale just after lunch. After breakfast everyone got showered and dressed for the day. Sam and ruby had actually gotten to Midvale earlier than expected. They were able to join everyone for lunch.

‘Do we have any plans?’ Kelly asked 

‘Maybe we could go to the Christmas market that is in the town square.’ Eliza suggested. 

‘Ooh yes. They have the best hot chocolate.’ Kara said. 

‘Looks like we have decided then.’ J’onn spoke as he cleared his plate away. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to get ready. As it was December it was too cold for them to walk so split into two groups and drove off into town. Luckily they were able to find spaces to park. Alex and Kara paid for parking. Kara put the leash on Krypto before giving it to Ruby. Sam gave Kara a look of ‘seriously now she is going to ask for a puppy.’ Lena just laughed she saw the look on Sam’s face. 

Each stall in the market was connected by a string of lights. In the daytime you couldn’t really see the but in the evening it would look magical. There was about 20 different stalls. A few sold different food and drinks whilst the rest sold a range of different things. They headed to the stall that sold the hot chocolate so they could drink it whilst they walked around. Kara, Ruby and Alex had got their hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows and everyone else had theirs plain. Jeremiah was snuggled up in his stroller with multiple blankets and with the warmth of the blankets he soon fell asleep. With their hot chocolate they headed for the other stalls. A couple of stalls sold different types of jewellery. Others sold clothes. There were stalls that sold things that were aimed at children. As they walked around they all were buying a few more Christmas gifts for people without the person seeing. With everything brought they headed back to car to go back to the house.

When they got back everyone who had brought presents were quick to hide what they had brought. Kelly and Alex had gotten the board games out for everyone to play. Eliza had declined as she was going to bake a couple batches of cookies and a couple of pies. When Ruby heard that Eliza was going to be baking she immediately offered to help. Later that night Lena had suggested to order in, so they ordered pizza and pot stickers. 

They spent the next two days they spent time together either watching different Christmas films or playing board games. Krypto was loving the attention he was getting from everyone, but he was rarely away from Jeremiah’s side. The two of them had even fallen asleep cuddled up together. 

A Danvers tradition was that they would spend Christmas eve in their pyjamas. Everyone had brought new pyjamas for this. Kara, Lena and Jeremiah all had matching ones. Kara had even managed to find pyjamas for Krypto. He wasn’t a fan of them and only lasted about an hour wearing them. They all helped to get everything ready for the next day. Sam, Lena, Kelly and J’onn all helped Eliza to prepare any food that could be prepared the day before so not everything had to be prepared in the morning. That left Kara, Alex and Ruby to put the presents under the tree. Usually when there were kids in the house for Christmas Eliza would put the presents under the tree once everyone had gone to sleep but Ruby didn’t believe in Santa and Jeremiah didn’t understand so it didn’t matter. One thing Eliza couldn’t wait for was for Jeremiah to be old enough to believe in Santa. A second Danvers tradition was that Eliza would make everyone a Christmas eve box. She would fill them with pyjamas for everyone to wear on Christmas morning. The boxes were also filled with candy that they would eat whilst watching elf. That was another tradition was that they always watched elf on Christmas eve. As Jeremiah wasn’t old enough to eat candy Eliza had put in a soft toy for him to sleep with that night. 

‘So Sam and Ruby as this is your first Christmas with us there is probably one thing you don’t know. As a tradition I always make everyone a Christmas eve box.’ Eliza said as she got the boxes out of the cupboard. 

‘So these basically have pyjamas for you to wear tomorrow and candy for the film we will watch tonight. 

‘Thank you Eliza.’ Sam and Ruby said at the same time. 

‘So what film are we watching tonight?’ Ruby asked. 

‘Elf.’ Alex told the teenager. 

‘Yes. I’ve been waiting to watch it. It’s my favourite.’ 

‘Mine too.’ Kara said. 

Lena wanted to spend the evening with the entire family so she let Jeremiah sleep on her so he could still be everyone. They watched elf. Alex and Ruby almost knew the film by heart and would repeat the lines. Lena could see that her wife was trying not to cry so she didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to make a scene. Once the film they all headed up to bed. Lena put Jeremiah into his crib and then made her way over to Kara who was sitting on the bed with tears running down her face. 

‘Babe talk me.’ Lena said softly as she crouched down in front of her wife and cupped her face.

‘It’s just hearing Alex and Ruby knowing the film off by heart just reminded me of my dad. He would do the same with Alex. It made me remember that this is the first Christmas without him. I want him to be here with us.’ Kara said as the tears stopped flowing down her face.

‘I know you miss him. We all do. He might not be here, but he lives on through all of us.’ 

‘He does. Thank you.’ 

‘You don’t need to thank me. I will always be here for you.’ Lena said as kissed her wife. 

Both women brushed their teeth and got into bed so they could be ready for their son’s first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	28. Christmas and New Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone celebrates Christmas and New Year.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The next morning it wasn’t Ruby who woke everyone up like Lena thought and wasn’t even Jeremiah. Lena probably should have known that it would be Eliza who woke everyone up. It was 6:45am when Eliza started knocking on everyone’s bedroom door. It took another 15 minutes for everyone to get dressed and downstairs sitting in the living next to the Christmas tree. Both Ruby and Alex had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch. Lena made coffee for everyone. To wake Alex up Kelly put the coffee next her sleeping girlfriend. Alex soon woke up to the smell to the coffee. Lena did the same to Ruby and gave the teenager a few sips of her coffee. As there so many of them they decided to open their presents all at the same time so the process would be quicker. As it was Jeremiah’s first Eliza had gone a little overboard with his presents. 

‘Eliza you really didn’t have to do all of this.’ Kara said to her.

‘I know but I wanted to. It’s his first Christmas and he deserves to be spoilt and just for future reference I will do all of this for future grandchildren as well.’ as Eliza said this she looked straight at Alex and Kelly. 

Alex had almost choked on her coffee when Eliza said it whilst Kara just laughed at her. Jeremiah wasn’t the only one who Eliza brought a mountain of presents for, she did the same for Ruby. 

‘Thank you so much.’ Ruby said when she saw all the presents for her.

‘You are welcome sweetie.’ 

‘Eliza you really didn’t need to do all of this.’ Sam told her. 

‘I wanted to do it.’ Eliza smiled at her. 

They all spent the next 30 minutes opening their presents. Once they cleaned up all the wrapping paper, J’onn and Eliza made breakfast for everyone. Kara let Krypto outside for few minutes. With breakfast eaten, Eliza started on preparing the rest of the food that need preparing. The others would look through presents before taking it in turn to help Eliza in the kitchen. Ruby spent the morning looking after Jeremiah. Alex had put another Christmas movie on to provide background noise. 

Ruby and Kelly had set the table between them. the others helped to put the food on table. They all passed the dishes between them so they could take what they want. J’onn carved the turkey. Eliza had made her own baby food for Jeremiah so he could have something nicer on Christmas. Kara fed Jeremiah whilst she ate so he didn’t feel left out. Once they finished their meal their meal they all went into the living room and played monopoly. As they played Eliza brought out the leftover cookies and pie for them all. Jeremiah sat in Kelly’s lap. Jeremiah was amazed at monopoly. He would giggle every time moved their piece on the board. As there was 8 of them playing it meant that they played individually instead of teams. Eliza was the first to go bankrupt. J’onn, Sam and Kara soon followed. A few rounds later Kelly was the next to go bankrupt. Ruby was soon bankrupt. Like usual Alex and Lena were the last ones left. The game lasted a few more rounds and to everyone ones surprise Alex actually won.

‘Omg. Omg. I actually won.’ Alex said in celebration. 

Lena was shocked that her sister in law had beaten her. Alex had gotten all the monopoly money and made it rain. Showering everyone in monopoly money. 

‘It’s a Christmas miracle.’ Sam said as she watched on.   
‘Shouldn’t we be concerned that the actual business owner lost?’ Ruby asked. 

‘Don’t care. I won.’ Alex replied.

‘Great. She is going to go on about this forever.’ Kelly mumbled under breath as she cuddled Jeremiah. Kara just laughed as she was the only one who heard. 

The week between Christmas and New Year’s Eve was spent either as Eliza’s watching films or going into town to shop. On New Year’s Eve they would spend the evening at Eliza watching the celebrations on tv. That evening they ordered in, so no one had to cook. When it got to Jeremiah’s bedtime both Kara and Lena knew that he would be asleep when it got to midnight so they decided that he might as well be comfortable and asleep in his own crib. Before they took him upstairs for bed everyone gave the little boy hugs and kisses. 

It was 5 minutes until midnight, Eliza had gotten the champagne ready for midnight. As it got closer to midnight they found themselves standing around the tv. Everyone joined in the 10 second countdown. 

‘TEN’

‘NINE’

‘EIGHT’ 

‘SEVEN’

‘SIX’

‘FIVE’ 

‘FOUR’

‘THREE’

‘TWO’

‘ONE’

‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!’ everyone shouted. It was a miracle that they didn’t wake Jeremiah up. 

Kara kissed Lena and Alex kissed Kelly whilst the others gave each other a hug. Krypto was barking at the lack of attention. 

‘We haven’t forgotten about you.’ Kara said as she picked up Krypto and kissed him on the head.

Both Kara and Lena knew that this year was going to be the best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will be able to add a new chapter everyday but I am aiming to add a new chapter every other day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	29. Aunt lena to the rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby talks to Lena about something important. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘Come in.’ Lena said when she heard someone knock on the door. 

She knew that it wasn’t Kara as she would have just used the balcony and Kara was at home with Jeremiah and she hadn’t been told about any meetings. So Lena was surprised to see Ruby walk through the door.

‘Ruby what are you doing here? Isn’t your mom home today.’ Lena asked. It wasn’t because she wasn’t happy to see the teen, but Lena was confused. 

‘She is, but I’m here to see you.’ The teenager told her. 

‘Does she know that you are here?’ 

‘Not exactly. She thinks I’m at the library studying.’ 

Lena just gave her look of ‘do you think that is a good idea.’

‘’I didn’t tell her because if I said that I was coming here she would have asked why.’ 

‘Ok but if she asks if you were with me I will tell her yes.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

‘Let’s go and sit on the couch.’ Lena said as she guided Ruby over to the couch. 

When they sat down, Lena noticed that Ruby had suddenly become nervous. 

‘Ruby you know you can talk to me about anything.’ Lena told as she wrapped her arm around the girl.

Lena wasn’t sure what Ruby was going to say but she would help her niece in any way possible. Ruby started crying so Lena hugged her and reassured her that everything was ok. It wasn’t long after that Ruby slowly stopped crying. Lena got up and got the box of tissues from her desk. She also got a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and gave them to Ruby.

‘Thank you.’ she said as she took them from Lena.

‘Let me help you Ruby. Talk to me.’ 

Ruby took a deep breath before speaking. 

‘I think I’m gay or bisexual.’ Ruby said as she avoided looking at Lena.

‘Ok.’ Lena hadn’t expected Ruby to say that, but she knew that she would support Ruby no matter what. 

‘I’m just confused about everything.’ 

‘Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to be sure about it.’

‘Really.’ 

‘Really. You don’t have to decide what your sexuality is, and you don’t have to label yourself either. It’s up to you and only you to decide.’

‘So if I label by myself as Bi it wouldn’t matter if I decided later that I’m gay.’ Ruby said as she turned to look at Lena.

‘It doesn’t matter. So is there a girl then?’ Lena asked as she sat back on the couch. 

‘Well there is this girl in my maths class.’ 

‘Do tell.’ Lena said as she took a sip of her drink. This made Ruby laugh.

‘Well her name is Hannah. She is super intelligent and really funny…’

Lena just sat there and listened to everything that Ruby was saying but it was obvious that Ruby had a crush on the girl.

‘It seems that you really like her.’ Lena said as ruby finished talking.

‘I do but the thing is that I don’t know if she is the only girl I like so I’m just confused as to whether I’m gay or bisexual.’ 

‘I like I said you don’t have to choose what your sexuality is and stick with it.’ 

‘Thank you for listening.’ Ruby said as she gave Lena a hug.

‘You’re welcome sweetie. I’ll always be here for you. Kara as well.’ Lena said as she hugged the girl back.

‘I know.’ 

‘Can I ask why you won’t tell your mom about this?’ 

‘Because I’m scared that she won’t accept me.’ Ruby said as she looked down at the floor.

‘Ruby, your mom loves you so much. I know that all she wants for you is to be happy. She will accept you no matter what.’ Lena reassured the girl.

‘You can’t be sure.’

‘I can. I was friends with your mom when she gave birth to you and even then all she has ever wanted for you is to be happy and safe. I know that she will accept you. She accepts me and Kara being married. She accepts Alex and Kelly being together.’ 

‘I’m scared.’ 

‘I know you are darling but remember this, no matter what happens you will always have a family that loves you.’ Lena said as she gave Ruby another hug.

‘I know.’

‘Now why don’t I drive you home. If your mom asks why you are with me I won’t tell her.’

‘Actually, could you stay whilst I tell her?’ Ruby asked her aunt.

‘If that is what you want then sure. Come on you know she will be worried if you aren’t home soon.’ 

As Lena drove Ruby home she could that the teen was nervous again as Ruby didn’t say anything on the journey home. Once they arrived Lena looked at Ruby and said

‘Everything will be ok.’ 

They both got out the car and walked up to the door and Ruby knocked. 

‘Hey Ruby and Lena.’ Sam said when she saw her best friend standing at the door.

‘Hey mom.’ 

‘Hey Sam.’ 

‘Lena not that I’m happy to see you but why are you here?’ Sam asked. 

‘I will let Ruby explain.’ 

The three of them headed towards the couch. Ruby and Sam sat on the couch whilst Lena sat in the armchair.

‘I wasn’t honest with you this morning. I wasn’t at the library, I was at L-corp.’ Ruby told her mom.

‘I’m little hurt that you lied but I’m glad you were somewhere safe. Why were you at L-Corp?’

‘I needed to talk to Lena.’

‘Ok but why didn’t you talk me? Don’t tell me you are pregnant. Is it drugs.’ Sam said as she started to spiral.

‘Sam let her talk.’ Lena told her friend.

‘Right ok. I can do that.’ Sam said.

‘I’m not pregnant and I’m not doing drugs.’

‘Thank god.’ 

‘I went to talk to Lena because I think I’m Bisexual.’ Ruby said as she avoided looking at her mom. 

‘Oh ok. Why didn’t you talk to me.’ 

Sam was hurt that her daughter didn’t come and talk to her, but she didn’t show it as this was about her daughter and not her. 

‘I was scared that you wouldn’t accept me or that you would be disappointed.’ Ruby said. 

‘Ruby baby I could never be disappointed in you. I will always love no matter what. Even if you were pregnant or doing drugs I would still love more than anything. Always remember that.’ 

‘So you aren’t angry.’ 

‘Of course not. You can talk to me about anything but I’m happy you were able to talk to Lena.’ 

‘I love you.’ Ruby said 

‘I love you too.’ 

Lena stayed whilst Ruby told Sam everything she had told Lena before heading home. When Lena got home she picked up Jeremiah and cuddled him whilst telling him that no matter that she loved and supported him.

It took a couple of weeks for Ruby to figure out that she felt most comfortable using the label of being bisexual. Ruby would always remember what Lena had told her that the label didn’t have to stick. Ruby came out to the super friends at game night. They all hugged her and told her how proud they were of her. Ruby knew she had the greatest family in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to include chapters that focus on other characters. The majority of this will be about Kara, Lena and Jeremiah but sometimes there will be chapters that don't.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	30. Do you want kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to kara about wanting a family and then has a conversation with Kelly that she needs to have.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was a Wednesday morning, Lena was at work and Kara was at home with Jeremiah. Alex was coming over in half an hour and she wanted to spend her day off from work with her sister and nephew. Kelly had a couple of appointments with clients and she would be home mid-afternoon. Kara was playing with Jeremiah when she heard Alex knocking on the door. She had messaged Alex to say that she would leave the door unlocked so Alex could come straight in. Alex still knocked so Kara would know it was her. 

‘Hey Alex. We are in here.’ Kara shouted out to her sister when she heard the door close. 

‘Hey, how are you?’ Alex asked when she walked into the room.

Before Kara could say anything Jeremiah crawled over to Alex as quickly as his little body could. 

‘Someone is happy today.’ Alex said as she picked her nephew up and he started giggling. 

Alex cuddled Jeremiah and kissed him before sitting down next to Kara who was now sitting on the couch.

‘To answer your question I’m great. How are you?’ 

‘I’m fine.’ Alex told her. 

They spent the morning playing with Jeremiah. Kara could tell that something was wrong with Alex. Kara had decided to talk to her after lunch. Kara made herself and Alex some sandwiches whilst Alex fed Jeremiah. Once Alex had finished feeding him Alex got him out of his highchair and placed Jeremiah on her lap so she could cuddle him whilst she ate. Jeremiah didn’t care as he was loving the attention. The two of them spoke about their work. Alex caught Kara up about everything that had happened at the DEO recently and Kara told Alex about the article she was currently writing. By the time they had finished their food Jeremiah was falling asleep in Alex’s arms. Alex offered to take him upstairs to put him down for nap whilst Kara did the dishes. 

When Alex got upstairs she quickly changed his diaper. After that she took him over to the rocking chair in the corner of his room so she could read him a book as he wasn’t completely asleep yet. By the end of the book Jeremiah was fast asleep in the arms of his aunt. So Alex carried him over to his crib. Before putting him down she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. As she left the room she took the baby monitor and headed downstairs to her sister. When Alex returned to the living room she found Kara sitting on the sofa with Krypto asleep by her feet on the floor. When Kara saw her sister she patted the sofa to indicate she wanted Alex to sit next to her. 

‘Alex is something wrong. You have been acting strange all morning. You know you can talk to me.’ Kara said as Alex sat next to her. 

‘it’s just. It’s just that I want kids Kara. I want what you have. A family.’ Alex told her as she started to cry. 

‘Oh Alex.’ Kara said as she pulled her sister in for a hug. 

Kara spent the next few minutes reassuring her sister that everything was going to be ok and that she would have her own family one day. 

‘Have you spoken to Kelly about this?’ 

‘No.’ Alex told her.

‘Alex just talk to her.’

‘Kara she might not even want kids.’ 

‘Has she ever said that she doesn’t want kids.’ Kara asked her.

‘No but just because she hasn’t said no doesn’t mean that she wants to have kids.’ 

‘Alex trust me. I’ve seen her with jeremiah. She loves him and clearly loves babies. Also when we were in Midvale last summer she clearly loved spending time with Ruby that day we went to the fairground.’

‘But that is different. Jeremiah and Ruby aren’t her actual children.’ 

‘Alex please just talk to her. You can never know if you don’t ask her.’ Kara said as she hugged Alex one more time. 

‘I will talk to her.’ 

Kara turned on the tv and put on Alex’s emotional support show, friends. After a couple of episodes they both could hear that Jeremiah was waking up from his nap. Kara got up and went to get him. When she returned she immediately passed him to Alex. Kara knew that no matter what Alex would be a mother and honestly Kara would love jeremiah to have another cousin as well as Ruby. The three of them spent the next hour together until Kelly messaged Alex to say that she was home. 

‘Just talk to her.’ Kara told Alex as she was getting ready to go home. 

‘I will.’ Alex said as she walked out the door. 

When Alex got home Kelly was watching tv with a glass of wine and there was a glass waiting on the coffee table.

‘Long day?’ Alex asked when she saw the glasses  
‘Yep.’ Kelly said a big sip of her wine. 

Alex just laughed as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

‘How was your day?’ Kelly asked.

‘It was good. I spent the day with Kara and Jeremiah.’

‘How is that little cutie?’ jeremiah I mean not Kara.’ Kelly chuckled.

‘I knew what you meant and he’s perfect.’

Kelly cuddled up to Alex as they watched tv.

‘Do you want kids?’ Alex hadn’t meant to blurt it out but if she didn’t say something soon she would never have asked. 

Kelly placed her wine glass on the coffee table and sat up so she could face Alex.

‘Do you want kids?’ Kelly asked.

‘Yes but I don’t want your answer to be something that you think I want to hear.’

‘Alex, I want kids. I thought you knew this. I’ve seen you with jeremiah and Ruby. You are meant to be a mother. I mean not right now but in the near future I want to start a family with you.’ 

‘I want a family with you too.’ 

‘I love you.’ Kelly said as she kissed Alex. 

‘I love you too.’ She said as she kissed Kelly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	31. Looking back on memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara looks through some family photos that bring up some feelings for her.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Lena had a busy week at L-Corp so she hadn’t been home as much and that made her guilty so she had taken Jeremiah to the park so she could spend time together with. Kara had said that she would stay home and look through the big bag of family photos Eliza had set them. Kara didn’t know that photos she would find in this bag, but she was hoping to find some embarrassing photos of Alex when she was younger. As Kara didn’t want Krypto to damage the photos she put him upstairs, so he had the top floor of the house to himself. 

The bag mostly contained photo albums but there was a plastic bag of photos that weren’t in an album. Kara was going to look through the photo albums first. She sat down on the couch and opened up the first album. The album she opened first was full of photos from Eliza and Jeremiah’s wedding. Kara had never seen these photos before. Looking through the photos Kara recognised a few people as they were friends of her adoptive parents. There was a photo of Eliza in her wedding dress standing with a man and women that Kara guesses are Eliza parents. There was the same photo of Jeremiah with his parents. Kara had never met what would be her adoptive grandparents. The album was full of photos of their wedding. Photos of their first dance and them cutting their wedding cake. 

When Kara was finished with the photo album she carefully placed it on the floor next to her and picked up the next album. The first photo was a pregnancy scan. She obviously knew that it was Alex, so she sent Alex a photo of it with the message ‘it’s a little you.’ The album was Eliza’s journey through her pregnancy. There was various photos of Eliza with her baby bump slowly getting bigger. There were photos of Eliza’s baby shower. The last few photos were taken on the day Alex was born. The photo that hit Kara the most was the photo of Jeremiah holding Alex for the first time. You could clearly see the love on his face as he looked down at his little girl. There was also a photo of Eliza holding Alex with Jeremiah standing next to the bed. Kara look though the rest of the album before putting down. She let herself cry for a few minutes as she knew that she would never get see him hold his grandson for the first time or any future grandchildren. The closest Jeremiah got to having a grandchild was Ruby. Kara always saw how happy he was when he was with her. 

Soon after she picked up the next album. The album was full of photos of Alex from when she was a baby up until she was a teenager just before Kara landed on earth. Kara hadn’t seen Alex with long hair in so long that it was weird to see her sister as a kid with long hair. Just like Kara wanted there were a few embarrassing photos of her sister in her toddler years. Kara took photos of them so she could show the others. The next album Kara looked through were photos of her from when she landed on earth up until she left Midvale to go to National city. Looking through the photos reminded her of how she never thought she would ever have the lift she has now. When Kara landed on earth never in a million years did she think she would have a wife and a son. 

The final album was full of photos of the super friends. The super friends started with Alex, Kara, Kelly and James as they had known each other for years. When James and Kara started to work at CATCO, and they met Winn he was the one who named them the super friends. J’onn became a member soon after Kara became Supergirl. When Kara met Lena that’s how Kara was introduced to Sam and Ruby. It was just them for a while then they met Brainy and then Nia started to work at CATCO and now they are one big family and Kara wouldn’t change anything. They were taken from different moments over the years. Taken from various holidays and times when Eliza and Jeremiah had visited National City. Kara was loved how much Ruby had grown up over the years. When Kara had met Ruby for the first time she was only four years old. The most recent photos were taken last summer and there were a couple of from last Christmas.

As she had looked through all the photo albums, Kara picked up the plastic bag and carefully took the photos out that were not in a photo album. There was a couple of photos of Kara and Alex but mainly they were photos of Eliza when she was a baby/toddler. When you put the photos of Eliza as a toddler and Alex as toddler and you can clearly see that they look related even if they don’t now. Everything was fine until Kara got to the last photo. The photo as of her adoptive father the same age her son is now. Even though Kara was not biologically related to her adoptive father he was still her father. Kara wasn’t even biologically related to her son, but he was still her son. The one thing Kara would never thought would happen was that her son would look almost identical him. Kara curled up into a ball on the couch and cried. She liked to believe that she had dealt with his death, but it was the little things that made her cry the most. Kara was still crying when returned home with Jeremiah. 

‘Kara, baby what is it. Are you hurt?’ Lena asked as she crouched down next her wife.

Kara didn’t reply so Lena put Jeremiah into his baby bouncer so she could make sure her wife was ok. 

‘Kara please talk to me.’ 

Kara still didn’t say anything but handed Lena the photo. Lena looked at it for a minute. At first she didn’t understand why she was so upset but then she realised that her photo was of her adoptive father. Lena couldn’t believe how much their son looked the same. Lena picked Jeremiah and brought him over to the couch laid next to her wife. Lena reassured Kara that everything was ok. They just laid on the couch until Kara fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will follow on from this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	32. Time for a talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Lena about what made her upset. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The three of them stayed on the couch for a while. Jeremiah had fallen asleep so Lena took him upstairs so he would be more comfortable. Lena found Krypto and brought him downstairs so he could go outside for a bit. When Krypto returned from outside he curled up in his dog bed and fell asleep. Kara was still asleep on the couch, so Lena got the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her sleeping wife. Lena laid next to her. Kara work up after another 30 minuets. 

‘Hey.’ Lena said softly as Kara opened her eyes.

‘Hey.’

‘I know you probably don’t want to talk about today, but I think you really do.’ Lena told her wife. 

‘I know. I will go and get a drink then we will talk.’

‘I will go and get it. What do you want?’ Lena asked her wife. 

‘Water please.’

Lena got up and went to the kitchen and got herself and Kara a glass of water each. By the time Lena returned Kara had sat up with the blanket wrapped around her. 

‘Thank you.’ Kara said as she took the glass from Lena and took a sip. 

Kara had almost finished her drink before she said anything. Lena knew that she couldn’t force Kara into saying anything, so she sat there next to her wife. 

‘Ok I’m ready to talk because if I don’t talk now I will never talk about it.’

‘That’s ok. I’m here. I don’t want to force you.’

‘I know.’

Lena gave her wife a smile and waited for her to start talking. 

‘It’s just seeing that picture made me realise a couple of things. It made me realise that I never really dealt with Jeremiah’s death. It was just so unexpected I think I made myself think that it didn’t happen or something like that. Just seeing the photo of him holding Alex made me think of the fact that he never got to meet his grandchildren. I know he thought of Ruby as his Granddaughter and I loved that he did, but he always talked about me and Alex having kids and he will never get to meet any. He was so excited when we told him that you were pregnant. I just wish that there was something I could have done.’ 

Lena sat there and waited until Kara was done.

‘It’s ok not to have dealt with his death. It takes years. There are times where I have small reminders of my birth mom that make me think what if she was alive but please remember one thing, I will always be by your side. I know Jeremiah thought of Ruby as a granddaughter, but I would have loved for him to have met our son.’ Lena told her as she pulled Kara in for a hug. 

‘Omg. I can’t believe I have never asked about how you have felt that your birth mom not being alive to meet Jeremiah. I’m such a bad wife.’ Kara said.

‘You are not a bad wife. You are the most amazing wife I could have ever asked for. Anyway there has only been a couple of times where I thought what it would be like for her to still be here. Also the way I see it is that I would never have met you if she had never died and I never went to live with the Luthor’s. As much as I would have loved for her to still be alive I wouldn’t have the family that I do now.’ 

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she hugged Lena again. 

‘I love you too.’

‘What was the second thing you realised?’

“What?’ Kara asked has she got more nervous.

‘You said looking at the photo made you realised a couple of things, but you only said one thing.’

‘Oh. It’s nothing.’ Kara lied.

‘Kara come on. I know when you are lying.’

‘Fine. The second thing is that it made me realise that I’m not truly Jeremiah’s mom. You are actually related to him by blood and you will always be his real mom. Not matter what he will always be your son.’ Kara said this looking away from Lena.

‘Kara how could you think that. You will always be his mom. You spend every day with him. He recognises your voice. He is always safe with you. It doesn’t matter if you are not related to him by blood. You love him and that what matters. When he gets older and is scared he will either want his mama or mom and both of us will be there for him. Never forget that you are his mom. You are his real mom as well. Have you felt this way before?’ Lena asked.

‘A little. Just before he was born.’ Kara said as she turned to look at her.

‘Kara why didn’t you talk to me?’ 

‘Because I didn’t want you to leave me and I didn’t want to upset you.’ 

‘Darling, I would never leave you and you wouldn’t upset me. I just wish you would have talked to me about it.’

‘Ok.’ Kara said.

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss and then the two of them snuggled up together on the couch. It wasn’t long until Jeremiah woke up. Lena went and got him from his room. When she brought him into the living room Jeremiah immediately put his arms out so Kara could hold him. Kara sat on the couch with him cuddled up to her. 

‘He loves you. You are his mom. Never forget it.’ Lena said as she curled up to her wife.

‘I know. I love him and you. More than you will ever know. El Mayarah.’ 

‘El Mayarah.’ Lena replied

Kara kissed Lena before repositioned herself to make herself more comfortable. Krypto joined them on the couch as well and they spent the rest of the day together as a family on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	33. You really do love him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds something out about Lena. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The one thing that Lena loved most about being pregnant was the fact she wouldn’t have her period for nine months. Of course she loved the fact that whilst she was pregnant she could feel her little boy move around, but the no periods was the best part. Lena had always had bad period cramps, but it seems after having a baby her period cramps were now 10 times worse. Kara on the other hand didn’t really have periods. She would bleed for a day and that was it. No cramps at all. This made Lena jealous of her. Luckily her period started on a Saturday, so Lena was able to stay at home and lay in bed all day. Kara being the amazing wife she was is could tell when Lena was on her period as Lena wouldn’t get out of bed until lunch unless she needed to go to work and even then it would be later than normal. So Kara got out of bed so Lena could get some more sleep and headed to Jeremiah’s room so she could take him downstairs for breakfast. 

‘Good morning my little cutie.’ Kara said as she picked Jeremiah out of his crib. 

Jeremiah was wide awake when Kara picked him up and smiled as he cuddled up to her. Jeremiah was close to talking but he wasn’t there just yet. Kara was sure that he was starting to understand what she was saying because when either Kara or Lena told him that they loved him he would always look at them and smile. 

‘I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you. No matter what I will always be here for you and your mommy loves you so much as well.’ Kara told her son as she walked downstairs. 

Kara would say this to Jeremiah everyday as she wants him to know that she will always be there for him. Her wedding day was the greatest day of her life but when her son was born that became the greatest day in her life. That was when her life changed for the better. Kara loves being Supergirl and that is still a part of her life but being a mom is so much more important to her. 

Kara got herself and Jeremiah breakfast and then she got ready for the day. It was almost 10 am and Lena still wasn’t awake. Kara could hear her heartbeat, so she wasn’t that worried. Kara got a bottle of water and some painkillers for her wife. She carefully walked into the bedroom, so she didn’t disturb Lena. Kara placed the water and painkillers on the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to her sleeping wife. 

‘Lena honey.’ Kara said as she tried to wake her wife.

It wasn’t long until Lena woke up. 

‘Hey.’ Kara said as Lena opened her eyes.

‘Hi. So much pain.’ Lena said.

‘I know baby. I hate that you are in pain.’

‘I love you, but I hate that you don’t have periods.’ Lena chuckled sleepily. 

‘I know. I brought you some water and painkillers. Do you need anything else?’ Kara asked.

‘Not at the minute thank you. I love you.’

‘I love you too. I will be downstairs if you need anything.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife on the temple.

‘Ok.’ Lena said before quickly falling asleep again. 

Kara spent the next couple of hours trying to get Jeremiah to say his first word, but she wasn’t having any luck. She was cuddling up on the couch with Jeremiah when she heard Lena walk down the stairs. 

‘Are you feeling any better?’ Kara said as her wife sat down next to her. 

‘A lot better.’ Lena said as she snuggled up to Kara. 

Jeremiah was happy to have both of his moms there, so he managed to crawl out of Kara’s arms over to Lena, who picked him up, cuddled him and kissed him. Kara made lunch and brought it into the living room, so Lena didn’t have to move. 

They had just finished an episode of new girl when Lena turned to Kara and asked

‘Kara baby can you go and get me some snacks from the store?’ 

‘Sure. What do you want?’ Kara asked her.

‘Any type of chocolate, some more tampons and some extra strong painkillers please.’ 

‘Got it. I will take Jeremiah with me so if you fall asleep it won’t matter.’ Kara told her as she got up.

‘Ok. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife. 

Kara got everything that Lena needed from the store and it wasn’t long until she returned home. When Kara got home she saw something she never thought she would see. Lena was curled up on the couch with Krypto. Lena was stroking his fur whilst watching tv. 

‘I thought you didn’t like Krypto.’ Kara said she walked into the room.

‘Funny thing is that I’ve always loved him.’ Lena laughed.

‘What!’ Kara said as she put the shopping down on the coffee table. 

‘I’ve always wanted a dog, but Lillian never let us have one. I still wished you had talked to me about getting a dog but I just made it seem like I didn’t want a dog so you wouldn’t get any more pets. I’m sorry I lied about it, but I wanted to see how long I go without telling you.’ Lena told her.

‘I’m not upset that you lied. If anything I’m impressed that you have managed to keep it a secret for this long.’ Kara said as she kissed her on the temple. 

‘I got you a whole bunch of chocolate, tampons and some painkillers.’ Kara said as gave Jeremiah to Lena and got everything out of the bag.

‘You’re the best.’ Lena said as she sat up.

‘I know.’ Kara said as she passed some chocolate to Lena. 

Lena spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch either next to Kara and Jeremiah or when Jeremiah had his nap Lena cuddled up with Krypto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	34. Moving to National city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza moves to National city. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was a standard Friday evening when a letter was posted through the letter box. Kara didn’t notice it and it was Lena who picked it up when she came home from work. 

‘Hey, did notice this letter?’ Lena asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Kara was preparing dinner and Jeremiah was sitting in his highchair keeping her company. 

‘Sorry darling but I didn’t. Who is it from?’ 

‘It doesn’t say who it’s from, but it just has an address, date and time.’ Lena told her as she opened it and read the letter.

‘That’s weird. What date is it?’ Kara said as she looked at her wife.

‘The date is for tomorrow and the address is in national city.’ Lena said. 

‘Just ignore it. It’s probably a prank.’ Kara said to Lena as she took the letter and put on the kitchen counter.

‘Yeah it’s probably a prank.’ 

It wasn’t until after they had dinner and Jeremiah was asleep upstairs that Alex had messaged the super friends group chat to ask if anyone else had received a letter with just an address, date and time. To Kara’s surprise everyone replied yes. 

‘That’s weird.’ Kara said as she looked at the messages coming through on her phone. 

‘What’s weird darling?’ Lena asked as she looked up from her book.

‘All the super friends received the same letter that we did.’ Kara replied as she showed Lena her phone. 

‘So it’s probably not a prank then. Most people know what neighbourhood we live in, but they wouldn’t know about the others.’ 

‘That’s true. Should we go tomorrow?’ Kara asked her. 

‘If everyone else agrees to go then I’m comfortable going.’ 

‘Same here.’ Kara said as she replied to the group chat asking if anyone else was going to go. 

Everyone agreed that they would go if everyone met beforehand so they could go as a group. The next day they all met up outside the house at the address on the letter they all got. 

‘So what do you think is going on?’ Alex asked once everyone had turned up.

‘I have no idea.’ James said.

‘Shall we go and knock on the door.’ Nia asked.

‘Yeah.’ Kara said to her.

Kara and Alex walked up to the door with everyone following them. Kara knocked on the and she wasn’t expecting Eliza to answer the door.

‘Eliza.’ Kara said confusedly as her adoptive mother answered the door. 

‘I’m glad you all could make it.’ Eliza said when she saw everyone at the door.

‘Mom. What is going on?’ Alex asked just as confused as Kara.

‘Well if you came in. I would tell you.’ She told her daughter. 

Eliza lead everyone into what would be the living room. The house was pretty much empty apart from a few chairs. 

‘Eliza what is going on?’ Sam asked as everyone was in the room.

‘Well I brought this house.’ She told the group.

‘What do you mean you brought this house?’ Alex said.

‘So moving to national city was something I had discussed with Jeremiah for years. We always loved Midvale, but we missed you and Kara, so we talked about moving here but we never did. When Kara and Lena told us that they were having a baby we agreed that when the baby was born we would move but when Jeremiah died I found myself not wanting to leave Midvale, but it got lonely there. Last summer and Christmas made me realise that all my family are here so I should move. I didn’t sell the house in Midvale so for Christmas and for summers if we want we can go back but I want to be here with all of you.’ Eliza told everyone. 

Kara and Alex didn’t say anything but instead they gave Eliza a hug and it wasn’t long until everyone joined the hug. 

‘I’m glad you’re here Eliza.’ Kelly said to her as she gave Eliza a hug. 

‘What about your things like furniture?’ James asked.

‘I got a removal van to bring the bed and things for the kitchen and then I got another van to bring the rest of my things tomorrow.’ she told him. 

‘Let us know if you need any help tomorrow.’ J’onn offered. 

‘I will.’ Eliza said to him as she gave him a hug. 

As Eliza hadn’t fully moved in yet, Alex went to get lunch for everyone. 

‘I’m looking forward to spending more time with my grandchildren.’ Eliza said as she look at Ruby who was holding Jeremiah. 

‘It’s going to be amazing.’ Ruby replied as she took a bite of her food. 

‘This place has a couple of spare rooms so if you ever want to stay here you can and that goes for everyone else.’ Eliza said. 

Nia, brainy and Winn cleared up for everyone. There was an emergency at the DEO so J’onn, Winn and Alex had to leave. Soon after James had to leave as he had to go meet a lead for the article he was writing. So that left Lena, Kara, ruby, Sam, Kelly and Jeremiah at Eliza’s new house.

‘Why don’t we all go back to ours so we can all have dinner there later. Eliza if you want you can stay the night.’ Lena offered her mother in-law. 

‘I won’t stay the night as I have to be up early tomorrow the removal van, but dinner tonight sounds great.’ 

So the seven of them made it to Lena and Kara’s house. Kelly had messaged Alex to let her know where they were and offered the invitation to J’onn and Winn. When Alex arrived she had told everyone that J’onn and Winn had stayed to finish things at the DEO. They all had dinner before going into the living room to watch a movie. 

The next day everyone was up early to help Eliza move into her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	35. An evening at Eliza's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend an evening at Eliza's.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter but I'm having a bit of writers block.

Eliza was looking after Jeremiah as Kara was needed for Supergirl duty when there was a knock on the door. When Eliza opened the door, Ruby was standing on the other side. 

‘Hi grandma.’ She said when Eliza opened the door.

‘Hi Ruby. What are you doing here?’ she asked. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy to see the teenager, but she was surprised.

‘I was wondering if I could wait here until mom gets home later as she has a late meeting.’ 

‘Of course you can. Jeremiah is here as well.’ Eliza told her. 

‘Awesome.’ Ruby said as she stepped inside. 

Jeremiah immediately crawled over to his cousin when he saw her. 

‘Hey little man.’ Ruby said as she picked him up and gave him a kiss. Jeremiah just giggled and snuggled closer to her so she could give him a hug. 

‘Do you want anything, a drink or a snack?’ Eliza asked.

‘No thank you.’ Ruby replied. 

Ruby hadn’t come out as bisexual to Eliza yet not because she was afraid she wouldn’t accept her, but it was because she didn’t want to disappoint her. Ruby knew that none of the super friends would out her so she knew that she would have to tell Eliza at some point.   
Ruby spent the whole afternoon playing with Jeremiah but also thinking of a right time to tell Eliza. Jeremiah was a good distraction as Ruby could just focus on him. Eliza could tell that something was wrong, but she didn’t want to force ruby into talking. 

‘As your mom and Lena have a late meeting shall I message them to see if they want dinner here?’ Eliza asked ruby.

‘That would be great.’ The teenager replied.

‘I’ll message Kara as well.’ 

Kara was the first one to arrive, so they were just waiting for Lena and Sam to arrive. The two of them arrived just after 7pm. 

‘I thought we could order in tonight.’ Eliza told them once everyone had arrived. 

‘That sounds great Eliza.’ Sam said as she cuddled Jeremiah. 

So Eliza ordered Chinese food for everyone. Sam, Lena and Kara were on the couch watching tv. Ruby had chosen to sit on the floor to watch tv, but Eliza could tell that Ruby was too distracted to pay attention. 

‘Ruby could you help me set the table.’ She asked the teen.

‘Sure.’ Ruby said as she got up from the floor. 

‘Is everything ok.’ Eliza asked her once she walked into kitchen. 

‘Yeah.’ Ruby lied.

‘If you ever want to talk about anything you can but I won’t make you.’ Eliza reassured her. 

‘I’m bisexual. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to disappoint you. I’m sorry.’ Ruby blurted out. 

‘Oh Ruby. You could never disappoint me. You don’t need to apologise. I love you,’ Eliza said this as she pulled Ruby in for a hug. 

‘I love you too.’ 

It wasn’t long until the food arrived. Ruby and Eliza set the table whilst Lena, Sam and Kara put the containers of food out on the table. Eliza sat at the table looking at her family and thinking how proud she was of them including her family that weren’t there.


	36. First steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah takes his first steps. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘You can do it.’ Kara said as Jeremiah stood up. 

Over the past couple of days Jeremiah would pull his little body up so he was standing but he hasn’t taken his first steps yet. Kara and Lena knew that it wouldn’t be long until their little boy would be walking. So Kara sat on the floor one end of the coffee table and Lena sat at the other end so Jeremiah could walk between the two of them. They weren’t having any luck as Jeremiah would stand up and them immediately sit down. He would laugh every time he did it. Lena and Kara didn’t care as the sound of their little boy laughing filled the both of them with love. 

‘Walk to mama.’ Lena said as Jeremiah stood and faced Kara.  
Jeremiah thought about it for a second and then took three shaky steps towards Kara before falling. As always Kara was there to catch him. 

‘You did it.’ Kara said as she picked him up and kissed him all over his face. Jeremiah just giggled. 

Kara placed Jeremiah back on the floor so he could walk to Lena. Jeremiah did the same again as he took three shaky steps towards his mommy. 

‘I’m so proud of you.’ Lena said she picked him up and cuddled and kissed Jeremiah. 

Cuddles from Jeremiah were Lena’s favourite thing in the world. It used to be hugs from Kara, but Kara doesn’t care that she has been replaced by her son.  
They spent the next 5 minutes getting Jeremiah to walk so they could film it, so they send the video the group chat. After, Kara got lunch ready whilst Lena stayed in the living room with Jeremiah and Krypto as now that Jeremiah could walk she wanted to make sure that he was safe. It was going to be interesting now with Jeremiah walking and a puppy running about the house. Lena knew that it would be awhile until he was walking fully but she couldn’t wait. Jeremiah was cuddling Krypto as he watched the children’s show that was playing on the tv. The thing about Krypto that Lena loved the most was that no matter how rough Jeremiah was with him he was never aggressive. Lena and Kara were teaching Jeremiah to be gentle with Krypto but no matter what Krypto was patient with him. Whoever woke Jeremiah up in the morning would often find Krypto asleep in front of Jeremiah’s crib. It was like he had his own guard dog. Lena hadn’t noticed that Jeremiah had stood up and took a couple of steps towards her. She picked him up and sat him down on her lap, so he was facing her. Lena couldn’t believe that her baby was growing up. It felt like yesterday she took the pregnancy test that said she was pregnant. Lena would never forget the look on Kara’s face when the pregnancy test said positive. Jeremiah was looking up at her with his green eyes staring at her. He had the same eyes as Lena. Jeremiah did look like her with his green eyes and dark hair, but his personality was all Kara. Jeremiah was the perfect mix of the both them. Lena was grateful that this her life, a beautiful wife, an amazing and a family that it is full of love. 

As Jeremiah was cuddling Lena, she took this time to appreciate it as she knew that time would fly by and Jeremiah wouldn’t want to cuddle her anymore. She took time to take in the smell of his baby shampoo and held him in her arms. 

‘I will always love you. No matter what I will always be there for you. You are going to grow up and become anything you want and I’m going to be so proud off you.’ Lena said as she cuddled Jeremiah. Kara stood in the doorway watching her two favourite people in the whole entire universe. 

They spent the rest of the day as a family with Jeremiah slowly becoming more confident walking, but he had only managed to walk four steps at a time before falling with either Kara or Lena there to catch him. 

‘I can’t believe he’s now walking.’ Kara said as the both of them got into bed that night. 

‘Yeah I know.’ Lena replied trying to hide the fact that she was crying but failed. 

‘Baby what’s wrong?’ Kara asked she sat up in bed and pulled Lena into a hug.

‘He’s growing up too fast. He’s slowly becoming a toddler. It feels like I’m losing my baby.’ Lena said as cried into Kara’s shoulder. 

‘Lena yes he’s growing up, but he will always be our baby. If he needs us we will be there. If he needs us at 40 will be there for him. Think about all things he will get to experience as he grows up and we will be right beside him.’ Kara reassured her wife. 

‘You’re right we will always be there for him. It just feels like I’m missing out by being at work.’

‘I know you do but we can work around it.’ 

‘That’s true. I love you.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife.

‘I love you too.’ She replied as she kissed Lena back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	37. First word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah said his first word. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kara was called out on Supergirl duty, so Lena was at home with Jeremiah and Krypto. They were in the living room and Lena put the news channel on she could watch the latest updates so she could make sure Kara was alright. Even though watching Kara as Supergirl stressed her out she did it so she would know that Kara was safe. Lena played with Jeremiah partly to distract herself and even though he was just under a year old, Lena made sure Jeremiah didn’t watch his mama fight an alien on tv. Both Lena and Kara know that one day they will have to sit Jeremiah down and tell him that his mama is Supergirl but hopefully that wouldn’t be for another few years. 

Lena hadn’t noticed Jeremiah stand up and hold on to the coffee table. She wasn’t expecting what happened next. Jeremiah pointed at the tv and said ‘mama’ when Kara’s face appeared on the tv. To say that Lena was shocked was an understatement. 

‘Mama.’ He repeated himself. 

‘That’s right my clever boy. That’s mama.’ Lena said as she picked him up and cuddled him.

Lena couldn’t believe that her little boy had just said his first word. 

‘Mama.’ Jeremiah said as he looked and pointed at her. 

‘That’s right I’m your mommy.’ Lena said. 

‘Mom-y.’ Jeremiah said as he tried to say mommy.

Lena just smiled at him and cuddled her little boy even more. He was growing up. Jeremiah was getting more confident walking and has now said his first word. Lena did feel guilty that Kara missed it. 

30 minutes later Lena heard Kara land on the balcony. 

‘Mama.’ Jeremiah said as Kara walked into the room. 

Kara froze as she heard her son speak. 

‘Mama.’ He repeated himself. 

‘Hello my beautiful baby.’ Kara said as she walked over to Jeremiah and picked him up.

Kara hugged him as tears streamed down her face. 

‘He said his first word when he saw you on tv.’ Lena said as she went over to her wife and son. 

‘Really?’ Kara asked. 

‘Yeah. He recognised you on tv.’ Lena told her wife. 

‘You are so clever. I love you’ Kara said to Jeremiah as she kissed him. 

‘and I love you too.’ Kara said to Lena as she kissed her wife.

‘I love you both as well.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife back and kissed her son. 

‘Has he said anything else?’ Kara asked. 

‘He tried to say mommy but didn’t say it completely.’ Lena replied. 

‘Mom-y.’ Jeremiah said like he was trying to prove her wrong. 

‘That’s right she’s your mommy. I’m proud of you. We love you so much.’ Kara said as she held her son close. 

‘More than you will ever know.’ Lena said as she wrapped her son and wife into a hug.

Over the next couple of weeks Jeremiah was slowly starting to say more words. He could now say mommy which melted Lena’s heart every time he said it. He would say ‘k-to’ for Krypto. He could say Alex which made Alex cry when he said it even though she will deny that she cried. For Kelly, Jeremiah says ‘elly’, completely missing the k from her name. He calls Eliza ‘nana’. Ruby is known as ‘uby’ and he calls Sam ‘am’. When Jeremiah saw Winn he called him ‘inn’ which Winn will openly admit that he cried at. Nia was known as ‘ia’ which she thought was the cutest thing in the world. Jeremiah would call Brainy ‘rainy’ which Alex now calls him as well to annoy him. James is called ‘ames’ and J’onn is known as ‘pa’ which melted his heart when Jeremiah said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	38. The perfect wingman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah turns out to be a perfect wingman.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update but I was struggling to write and this suddenly came to me and was easy for me to write.

‘Ruby can you come down there a minute.’ Sam called up the stairs to her daughter. 

‘Is everything ok?’ Ruby asked as she sat down next her mom on the couch. 

‘I just want us to have a conversation.’ Sam told her.

‘Ok.’ 

‘You’re almost 14 and I wanted to set some rules about dating if you want to date someone. I’m not going to be one those parents who say you can’t date anyone, but I want to make sure you are safe. So, first rule, I want you to tell me if you are dating anyone. Second rule, if you bring someone over here I want you bedroom door open at all times. Rule three, no drinking or taking drugs with this person and definitely no having sex.’ Sam told her daughter. 

‘Ok.’ Ruby replied.

‘Ok. That you have to say.’ Sam was slightly shocked at her daughters response. 

‘Well I’m not dating anyone, and all your rules are reasonable so I can’t argue with you.’ 

‘God I love you.’ Sam said as she wrapped her daughter into a hug and kissed her on the head. 

‘I love you too. Can I ask what about kissing the person I am dating?’ ruby said. 

‘Kissing is fine.’ Sam replied. 

‘Ok.’

‘Can I have a lift to aunt Lena and aunt Kara’s house please?’ Ruby asked her mom. 

‘Sure. Let’s go.’ Sam said as she stood up and got her car keys. 

Ten minutes later Sam and ruby had arrived at the Luthor-Danvers residence.

‘Call me when you want me to pick you up.’ Sam said as Ruby got out of the car. 

‘I will. I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Sam replied. 

Ruby walked up the front door of her aunts house. 

‘Hi Ruby.’ Lena said as she opened the door.

‘Hey aunt Lena.’ Ruby replied as she stepped inside. 

‘How are you?’ Lena asked.

‘I’m good. How are you?’ 

‘Amazing. Kara is just getting ready and then we will be going.’

‘Ok.’ 

‘We are grateful that you look after Jeremiah for us.’ Lena said as she hugged the teenager. 

‘Aunt Lena I’ve told you before I love him, and I don’t mind looking after him.’ 

‘I know but we are grateful. So are you going to do anything when we are out?’ Lena asked.

‘I was thinking of taking him to the park.’ Ruby told her aunt. 

‘Well that sounds wonderful.’ Lena told her. 

‘Hi Ruby.’ Kara said as she walked downstairs holding Jeremiah.

‘Hi aunt Kara.’ 

‘UBY.’ Jeremiah shouted when he saw his cousin. 

Jeremiah still couldn’t say Ruby properly, but everyone thought it was adorable. 

‘Hey little cutie.’ Ruby said as she took the little boy from Kara’s arms. 

‘Babe we really need to get going if we want to make if to our lunch reservation.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Ok. Well you two have a good afternoon. If you need anything call us.’ Kara told Ruby.

‘I will. Don’t be late for your reservation.’ Ruby told both women. 

‘Don’t worry I’m never late for food.’ Kara joked as she and Lena walked out of the door. 

Ruby decided to watch a tv for 30 minutes before heading out to the park. Just as Ruby and Jeremiah were about to leave Ruby’s phone went off. 

‘I left some money for you so you can get lunch and keep the change.’ The message read from Lena. 

‘Thank you.’ Ruby replied to the message. 

‘Come on little man.’ Ruby said as she placed Jeremiah into his stroller.

The park isn’t that far away so it only takes Ruby and Jeremiah five minutes to get there. Luckily for them the park is pretty empty and there is no one in the playground. So they both head over there. Ruby placed Jeremiah into the swing and started to slowly push the swing. Jeremiah had always love the swings and still giggled every time someone pushed him. Jeremiah and Kara had one thing in common and that was their laugh would always make everyone feel better immediately. Ruby had been pushing Jeremiah on the swing when she heard someone call her name, so she lifted Jeremiah out the swing and turned around to see you was calling her name. 

Oh crap Ruby thought when she saw who was standing there. The person calling her name was Hannah Edwards the girl Ruby had a crush on. 

‘Hey Hannah.’ Ruby said as she got the stroller and walked over to her crush. 

‘Hey Ruby. I didn’t realise that you had a brother.’ Hannah said to Ruby.

‘Oh I don’t. This is Jeremiah my cousin.’ Ruby told her. It was just easier to say Jeremiah was her cousin rather explain her family most of her family are chosen family instead of   
being related by blood. 

‘Oh ok. Well he is a little cutie.’ Hannah said as she crouched down in front of him in his stroller. 

Jeremiah just gave her a big smile. 

‘Yeah he really is.’ Ruby said. 

‘How old is he?’ Hannah asked as she stood back up. 

‘Almost a year old.’ Ruby replied.

‘I miss my sister at that age.’ 

‘You have a sister?’ 

‘yeah I have one younger sister. She’s now five and is like the devil.’ Hannah said. 

Ruby just laughed.

‘This is Ellie.’ Hannah said as she showed Ruby a photo on her phone.

‘She’s adorable.’ Ruby said. 

‘Yeah she looks adorable, but you don’t want to be on her bad side.’ Hannah chuckled. 

‘If you’re not busy do want to come and get lunch with us.’ Ruby asked hopefully. 

‘That would be great if you don’t mind.’ Hannah said. 

They headed off to the café on the corner of the park. Ruby couldn’t believe that the girl she has a crush on has agreed to have lunch with her. Ruby isn’t sure if Hannah is into girls. There was a rumour going around as school that Hannah is a lesbian, but Ruby wasn’t going to believe it unless Hannah said it was true. 

Ruby put Jeremiah into the highchair next to her and Hannah sat opposite them. Ruby ordered for her and Jeremiah whilst Hannah ordered for herself. 

‘Jeremiah can you say Hannah.’ Ruby said as they waited for their food. 

‘Han-ah.’ Jeremiah said as he split the word in two as he said it. 

‘Well done.’ Ruby said as she kissed him on the head. 

‘That was the cutest thing in the world.’ Hannah said. 

It wasn’t long until their food arrived, and the two teenagers talked about school whilst they ate, and Ruby helped Jeremiah to eat his food. 

‘Oh no.’ Hannah said as she looked in her bag.

‘Is everything ok?’ ruby asked. 

‘I’ve left my purse at home so I can’t pay for my food.’ Hannah said worriedly. 

‘It’s ok. I can pay.’ Ruby told her.

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘100% sure.’ Ruby reassured her. 

‘Thank you Ruby.’ 

‘It’s no problem.’ Ruby smiled at her. 

Ruby paid for lunch and they got ready to leave. 

‘So where are you going now?’ Hannah asked as they left the café.

‘I’m going back to my aunts house so they the little guy can nap.’ Ruby told her. 

‘Can I walk you there?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Sure.’ Ruby said as she tried to hide the blush that had appeared on her face.

It only took them less than 10 minutes to get to the Luthor-Danvers residence. 

‘Well this is my aunt’s house.’ Ruby said as they got to the path that leads up to the door.

‘Wow this house is massive.’ Hannah said.

‘Yeah my aunts are rich.’ 

‘I had a great afternoon.’ Hannah told Ruby.

‘So did I.’ Ruby replied. 

‘Hannah look I’m not going to lie to you, but I like you. Not in just a friend way but in a I really really like you way. I don’t even know if you like girls, but I wanted to tell you. I hope this hasn’t made things awkward between us.’ Ruby rambled. 

‘Ruby, I really really like you too and to answer your question yes I do like girls and no you haven’t made things awkward.’ Hannah reassured her. 

‘That’s good.’ Ruby laughed. 

‘Can I have your phone so I can put my number in?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Sure.’ Ruby said as she handed her phone over. 

Hannah put her number in Ruby’s phone and handed it back to her. 

‘Message me later.’ Hannah said as she gave ruby a quick kiss on the lips

‘Sure.’ Ruby said as she still in shock that Hannah kissed her. 

‘Bye Ruby. I will see you on Monday.’ 

‘Bye Hannah. Yeah see you on Monday.'

‘Bye Jeremiah.’ Hannah said just before she left. 

‘Bye.’ Jeremiah said as he gave the teenager a little wave. 

Ruby and Jeremiah went up the path whilst Hannah went off the direction of her house. Ruby took Jeremiah out of his stroller and took him to the living room. They sat on the couch whilst they watched tv with Jeremiah cuddled up to Ruby. 

About an hour later Lena and Kara returned home. 

‘Hey we’re back.’ Kara said as she walked through the door.

‘In here.’ Ruby called back

‘How was lunch?’ Ruby asked.

‘It was great. How was your day?’ Lena asked Ruby.

‘It was good. We went to the park and met a friend, so we went to have lunch.’ Ruby told her aunts. 

‘Han-ah.’ Jeremiah said before anyone could say anything else. 

‘Hannah. Who’s Hannah?’ Kara asked. 

‘Hannah is the friend we met.’ Ruby said as she started to blush.

‘Wait Hannah as in the girl you have a crush on?’ Lena asked as she remembered Ruby telling her that she had a crush on a girl called Hannah.

‘Yeah same Hannah.’ Ruby told them as she grinned. 

‘I’m guessing by the look on your face things went well.’ Kara said as she sat next to Ruby. 

‘It did. She walked us home from the café and then I told her that I like her, and she said the same and I gave her my number and then she kissed me.’ Ruby blurted out. 

‘You did have a good day.’ Lena said. 

‘Does your mom know?’ Kara asked. 

‘Not yet but I will tell her later.’ 

‘Ok. You don’t have to leave yet but do you want a ride home?’ Kara asked as she hugged ruby.

‘I’ll message mom and she will come and pick me up.’ Ruby replied. 

‘Ok sweetheart.’ 

Ruby messaged Sam to come and pick her up. 

‘So are you dating Hannah?’ Lena asked Ruby.

‘I’m not a 100% sure but I would like to.’ Ruby said.

‘You do realise she will have to get the super friend seal of approval.’ Kara told her. 

‘Oh god.’ Ruby said. 

‘And Alex is will most likely question her.’ Kara laughed.

‘Maybe we don’t tell Alex.’ Ruby laughed. 

‘Maybe that will be for the best.’ Lena agreed. 

Sam soon arrived and ruby walked out the door after she hugged everyone. 

‘How was your day?’ Sam asked as her daughter got in the car. 

‘It was good.’ Ruby told her.

‘That’s good.’ 

When they got home Ruby snuggled up to her mom on the couch. 

‘Mom you remember the rules you told me this morning?’ Ruby asked her mom. 

‘Yeah why?’ 

‘Well I might have a girlfriend.’ Ruby told her. 

‘Seriously.’ Sam asked her.

‘Yeah. When I was the park with Jeremiah, Hannah saw me and came over to talk and we ended up going for lunch then she walked us back Lena and Kara’s house. I then told her that I like her, and she said she felt the same and then she kissed me.’ Ruby rambled to her mom. 

‘I’m happy for you. I love you Ruby’ Sam said to her daughter. 

‘I love you too.’ 

Ruby stayed cuddled up with her mom for a while before messaging Hannah. Sam couldn’t believe that her baby was so grown up. It wasn’t long until Ruby asked Hannah to be her girlfriend and Hannah obviously said she would be her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	39. Happy Birthday Ruby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates Ruby's birthday. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was the day of Ruby’s birthday, Lena and Kara had offered to host the party as they had the biggest house. Ruby had said that all she wanted was to spend it with the super friends and Hannah. Only Sam, Kara and Lena knew that Ruby had a girlfriend so what a better way to tell everyone than at her birthday party. As Kara and Lena had a couple of spare rooms they turned them into different game rooms. Lena had hired multiple arcade games to arrive so it would look like their own arcade. Winn and Alex offered to help set up the arcade games. Lena had managed to hire an air hockey table, an indoor basketball hoop, a driving game, Pac-man, dance dance revolution and Lena had even managed to get a claw machine filled with different prizes. Lena wanted to surprise Ruby with this. Lena hadn’t even told Sam as Sam probably would have told her it was too much, but Lena wanted spoil Ruby. 

‘This is amazing.’ Winn said as they finished setting up all the games. 

‘I know. If Lena does this for Ruby can you imagine what she will do for Jeremiah’s birthdays.’ Alex replied. 

‘I don’t think I can imagine what she will do.’ Winn replied. 

Winn and Alex went back to Kara and Lena who were setting up decorations in the living room. There was a banner hanging up on the wall. Balloons were covering the floor. Jeremiah was loving the balloons and Krypto was running between them. There were a pile of presents for Ruby by the fireplace. Winn felt bad as he only got Ruby one present, but Kara reassured him that Lena had gone overboard and not to worry. Alex had told them at Kelly was bringing the present. 

‘This is looks great. Ruby is going to love it.’ Alex said as she started to help blow more balloons up as Krypto had managed to pop a few. 

‘Hopefully she will. She doesn’t know about the arcade games so hopefully love it.’ Lena replied. 

‘Wait she doesn’t know about the arcade games. Trust me she will love it. Ruby loved that afternoon in Midvale when we went to the arcade.’ Alex reassured her. 

‘I hope you’re right.’ 

‘Lena I know I’m right.’ Alex told her. 

Kara had taken Krypto upstairs so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed with everything going on. Krypto would have the whole upstairs to himself. Kara closed the baby gate at the top of the stairs and joined the others downstairs. 

Eliza was the next to arrive as she was bringing snacks for everyone. Lena was going to order food for everyone later, but Eliza had said that she would handle the snacks. Winn was helping to put the snacks into bowls whilst Alex sat with Jeremiah for cuddles. 

Sam and Ruby had arrived next. Everyone had given Ruby a hug and wished her happy birthday. 

‘So Ruby I have a surprise for you.’ Lena told her. 

‘Really?’ Ruby didn’t know what to expect. 

‘Yeah let me show you.’ 

‘Ok.’ Ruby said as she followed Lena down the hall. 

The two of them walked down the hall and without saying anything Lena opened the door to show Ruby one of the rooms filled with arcade games. Ruby looked around and was shocked that Lena had done this for her. 

‘Thank you so much.’ Ruby said as she hugged Lena and tried not to cry. 

‘You’re welcome sweetie.’ Lena said as she hugged the girl back.

‘Is everything ok? Ruby’s heartrate just spiked.’ Kara called from down the hall.

‘Yeah. Everything is fine.’ Lena reassured her.

‘This is amazing.’ Ruby said to her aunt.

‘There’s another room as well.’ 

‘Really?’ Ruby asked. 

‘Yeah. let’s go see it.’ Lena told her as she closed the door and showed Ruby the next room.

‘This is going to be the best birthday ever.’ Ruby said as looked around the next room.

‘I’m glad you think so.’ Lena replied.

Lena was relieved that Alex was right, and that Ruby loved her surprise.

‘So what was the surprise?’ Sam asked as Lena and Ruby returned to the living room. 

‘Aunt Lena turned the two spare rooms into an arcade.’ Ruby told her mom. 

‘Seriously?’ Sam asked Lena. 

‘Yeah.’ Lena told her friend.

Sam couldn’t believe that Lena had done all of this for Ruby. 

There was a knock at the door. 

‘I’ll get it.’ Ruby told everyone just in case it was Hannah and she didn’t want the others to interrogate her. 

Ruby opened the door and it was Brainy and Nia. 

‘Hi guys.’ Ruby said as she opened the door. 

‘Hi Ruby. Happy birthday.’ Nia said as she hugged Ruby. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Yes happy day of birth.’ Brainy told her as he handed her present to her.

‘Thank you Brainy.’ Ruby said as she chuckled at how Brainy wished her happy birthday. 

James and Kelly were next to arrive. More hugs were given. Winn and James spent the next 10 minutes trying to get Jeremiah to sit with them, but Jeremiah was happy to sit Kelly and didn’t even want to move. 

J’onn had to finish something at the DEO and would be joining everyone later. 

It wasn’t long until Hannah arrived. Luckily Ruby had managed to get to the door first. 

‘Hey.’ Ruby said as she opened the door. 

‘Hey. Happy birthday.’ Hannah said as she gave Ruby a hug. 

‘Thank you so much.’ 

‘I didn’t know if you were comfortable with kissing front of your family so that’s why I went with a hug instead.’ Hannah told her as Ruby shut the front door. 

‘I wouldn’t have minded, but I haven’t told most of family.’ Ruby told her.

‘Wait you haven’t told them?’ Hannah asked.

‘It’s not that I don’t want to tell them but some of them can be a little much.’ 

‘Ok. This is for you.’ Hannah said as she gave Ruby her present. 

‘Thank you.’ Ruby said as she led Hannah to the others. 

‘Guys this is Hannah.’ Ruby said as the both of them walked into the living room.

‘Hi Hannah.’ Everyone said. 

‘Han-ah.’ Jeremiah said when he saw Hannah. 

Jeremiah had gotten up from Kelly’s lap and walked over to Hannah. 

‘Hey Jeremiah.’ Hannah said as she picked him up.

Hannah had finally managed to look at everyone and froze when she saw Lena. 

‘You didn’t tell me you know Lena Luthor.’ Hannah whispered to Ruby. 

‘Yeah this is her house.’ Ruby told her casually. 

‘You’re telling me I’m holding Lena Luthor’s son and that Lena Luthor is your aunt.’ Hannah said to Ruby. 

‘Essentially yes.’ Ruby said. 

‘Wow I can’t believe this.’ Hannah said. 

‘Let me introduce you to everyone.’ Ruby told her. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah said as she started to feel more comfortable. 

‘So that is Lena and her wife Kara.’ Ruby said. 

‘Alex is Kara’s sister and Kelly is her girlfriend.’ Ruby said as she pointed to Alex and Kelly. 

‘James is Kelly brother.’ 

‘That is Winn.’ As Winn waved at Hannah. 

‘Next to Winn is Nia and her boyfriend Brainy.’

‘Brainy?’ Hannah asked?.

‘Just a nickname.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

‘Eliza is Kara and Alex’s mom.’ 

‘And you’ve met my mom.’ Ruby said as she finished introduced everyone. 

‘Uby.’ Jeremiah said like he felt like he was left out. 

‘Obviously you know Jeremiah.’ 

‘Of course I do.’ Hannah said as she held Jeremiah. 

Hannah started to feel a whole lot more confident with everyone. 

‘You’re not allergic to dogs are you?’ Ruby asked Hannah. 

‘No why?’

‘Kara and Lena have a dog. He should be around here somewhere.’

‘He’s upstairs so he doesn’t get overwhelmed with everyone.’ Kara said. 

‘I do want to meet him though.’ Hannah said.

‘Oh you will.’ Lena told her.

With the introductions done everyone split up and went into the two rooms with the arcade games. Lena took Jeremiah so Hannah could enjoy the day with Ruby. With only Lena, Kara and Sam knowing that Hannah is Ruby’s girlfriend, Lena knew that no one would care but she wanted to make sure Ruby was happy. Eliza and Lena were happy to watch everyone play the arcade games. Jeremiah was happy to watch everyone. His favourite was watching everyone play dance dance revolution. Just like Jeremiah, dance dance revolution was Kara’s favourite as well. Lena had managed to get a few videos of Kara beating everyone at the game. Alex was beating everyone at the driving game. James challenged Ruby at basketball. Whilst Brainy and Hannah were playing air hockey. Alex had set up speakers in the two rooms, but the music wasn’t too loud but loud enough to create nice background music. Everyone spent a couple of hours playing the different arcade games. 

After a couple of hours Lena ordered enough pizza for everyone. She had managed to pull some strings with the owner (Kara had to make a Supergirl apprence for the owners daughter) so they would shut for the day so they could deal with the massive order. Lena had ordered almost 30 pizza’s. Lena did feel guilty for making the pizza place employees make that many pizza’s but is was Ruby’s birthday, so it was worth it. Luckily her credit card has no limit and a promise of a giant tip did help as well. 

J’onn had arrived and went straight over to Ruby and wished her happy birthday and gave her present to her. Ruby went and put the present with the mountain of presents at she had been given. 

‘Who is that?.’ Hannah asked when Ruby returned and looked as J’onn.

‘Oh that is J’onn. He isn’t related to anyone, but he is like everyone’s dad and he’s kind of like my grandad.’ Ruby told Hannah.

Hannah couldn’t believe Ruby’s family, everyone was so loving. Hannah could only wish for a family like this. 

The pizza had finally arrived, and it took Kara, James and J’onn to carry all the pizza’s into the kitchen. 

‘Lena! How much pizza did you order?’ Sam asked.

‘What. There’s a lot of us and you know how much Kara eats.’ Lena said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

‘Lena this must have cost a fortune.’ Sam said to her.

‘Sam darling, have you forgotten that I’m a billionaire.’ 

‘I know but you must have spent thousands on today.’ 

‘The cost doesn’t matter. What matters is that Ruby is happy, and she is clearly happy so today has been a success.’ Lena replied. 

Everyone was split between the kitchen and the living room eating their food. Ruby and Hannah had finished their food first and went back to the games so they could spend time together. All the adults had tired themselves out, so they were happy to all sit in the living room to talk with each other. 

‘Shall we get the girls so we can get the birthday cake out?’ Eliza said about an hour after they finished the pizza.

‘I’ll got get them.’ Alex said as she got up. 

Alex walked down the hallway and looked into the first room and it was empty, and she went and looked in the next room. Alex could never have prepared herself for what she saw when she opened the door. Ruby and Hannah were kissing. 

‘What the hell!’ Alex said. Alex didn’t know why she was shocked, but she was. 

‘Alex!’ Ruby almost shouted as she pulled away from Hannah. 

Hannah just stood there looking at the floor with her face blushing. 

‘Alex its fine. She’s my girlfriend.’ Ruby told her aunt. 

For some reason finding out that Hannah was Ruby’s girlfriend made Alex go into DEO agent mode. Alex wasn’t going to interrogate the girl, but Alex was protective of Ruby. Alex had known Ruby since she was little so of course she was going to be protective. 

‘They want you in the living room.’ Alex said she walked out of the room. 

‘Well that was awkward.’ Hannah said after Alex left the room.

‘Sorry about that. Alex is just a little protective.’ Ruby said.

‘A little protective is an understatement.’ Hannah laughed. 

‘I am sorry.’ Ruby said worried that this was going to mess things up.

‘It’s fine I promise. I find it sweet that you have all these people to look out for you.’ Hannah reassured her. 

‘You sure?’ 

Without answering Hannah kissed Ruby again before leading Ruby back to the living room.

When they made it back to the others, Alex hadn’t said anything to the others but was giving Hannah a death stare. 

‘I’m guessing that Alex hasn’t said anything, but Hannah is my girlfriend.’ Ruby told the group. 

Everyone was happy was happy for them but in true super friend fashion they started to bombard Hannah with questions. Hannah was of course happy to answer them. Everyone liked Hannah but Alex was still in protective mode. 

Kara had gotten the birthday cake from the kitchen and carried it to the living room. They all sang happy birthday before Ruby blew the candles out. Eliza had gotten Ruby a three tier chocolate cake with vanilla frosting which was Ruby’s favourite. 

After they had a slice of cake Ruby opened her presents. Sam had given Ruby her presents this morning when she woke up. The first present she opened was from J’onn and he had gotten her tickets to the new assault course that had opened just outside National city. Ruby had been asking to use the DEO sparing room for years, but Sam had shut that idea down quickly so tickets to the assault course was the next best thing. She next opened her present from James. He had gotten her a camera. Ever since she was young she had been obsessed with his camera. Her next present was from Winn and he had gotten her the games console she wanted. It was the same one he had, and ruby loved it. Nia and brainy had gotten her a $100 gift card that she could use in any store she wanted. Eliza had gotten her some painting supplies so she could carry on painting. Alex and Kelly had brought her the soccer boots that she really wanted. Kara and Lena had gotten her a signed USWNT jersey, VIP tickets to the next match that would be played in National city as well as some books, a couple of films, a candle and a bath bomb. Hannah had gotten her a framed photo of the two of them, a printer that prints photos straight from her phone as well as a scrapbook. Ruby thanked everyone for their gifts. She opened the cards from everyone and was shocked to find a cheque from Kara and Lena for $500. Sam was about to protest that it was too much, but Lena just gave her a look of there’s no point in arguing. 

Soon after everyone started to leave. They said goodbye to everyone, Ruby hugged everyone and thanked them. Kara, Lena, Sam, Ruby, Hannah and Jeremiah were left. Kara had taken Jeremiah upstairs so he could nap as he had managed to stay awake, but he was getting cranky and Kara could tell that a tantrum was coming. Throughout the day Kara or Lena had taken Krypto outside so he could do his business. So when Kara returned downstairs she brought the ball of fluff downstairs with her. 

‘Krypto wanted to say hello.’ Kara said as she walked into the room. 

Krypto went straight for Hannah to inspect the new person in the house. When he realised that Hannah wasn’t a threat he flopped down in front of her so she could give him belly rubs. 

‘Can I ask who are actually related too?’ Hannah asked Ruby. 

‘The only person I’m actually related to is my mom, but I don’t remember a time where everyone weren’t my family. My mom and Lena have been friends for years. Lena and Kara had just started dating when I was born. So them, Alex, Eliza, Kelly, James have always been in my life. Then Alex started to work with J’onn, so he then became family. Then Kara and James worked with Winn, so he became family. Then Kara and James work with Nia whilst Alex and j’onn work with Brainy. Then Brainy and Nia started dating but they had already become family. I wouldn’t change a single thing.’ Ruby explained. 

‘I’m sorry Alex went into protective mode.’ Kara said before anyone else could say anything. 

‘It’s ok. Will she always be like that?’ Hannah asked. 

‘From experience she will come around. Give her time. She’s protective.’ Lena told her. 

‘Ok. Can I get a drink?’ Hannah asked Lena.

‘Sure you can. You don’t need to ask. I’ll get one as well.’

Both Hannah and Lena went into the kitchen go get a drink.

‘Did everyone overwhelm you today?’ Lena asked as she got the drinks. 

‘No but I’ve never experienced something like this?’ 

‘A big family?’ 

‘No acceptance.’ 

Lena just looked at her and then realised what she meant. 

‘Oh is your family homophobic?’ Lena asked. 

‘Yeah family is really religious. There was a rumour going around school that I’m a lesbian and my mom heard about it and flipped out but luckily I was able to tell her that it wasn’t true, and she believed but I don’t want to hide anymore.’ Hannah confessed.

‘You’ve probably heard about my family right’ 

Hannah just nodded. 

‘Well I was in the same situation and couldn’t be who I was. I had to be the perfect daughter. I was at boarding school and a couple of times I was caught kissing girls but luckily Lex managed to make sure that Lillian never found out.’ Lena told her. 

‘Lex was nice.’ Hannah said. 

‘Sorry I didn’t mean it like that but from what I’ve heard about him I never thought he could be nice.’ Hannah said when she realised what she said. 

‘Don’t be sorry. I think a lot of people would be shocked but when I was first adopted by the Luthor’s he was the one who was always there for me, so it hurt when he went down the path he did.’

‘I’m sorry that he did.’ 

‘Thank you but there was nothing anyone could do. If you ever want to know more I’ll tell you.’ 

‘Really?’ Hannah was shocked that Lena was willing to tell her more about the Luthor’s. 

‘I will one day but I what I want to tell you is that I know what it’s like to hide who you really are, and it sucks but I found a family full of love and acceptance and so will you. As long as you are with Ruby you will always have a family here and if you ever break up which I hope you don’t, I will always look out for you.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘Thank you. It means so much.’ Hannah said as she tried not to cry.

‘Come here.’ Lena said as she wrapped Hannah into a hug. 

Lena and Hannah stayed hugging until Hannah stopped crying and was ready to go back to everyone. 

‘Are you ok?’ Ruby asked as Hannah sat back down. Ruby could tell that she had been crying.

‘Yeah.’ Hannah replied as she gave ruby a smile. 

‘I’m hungry. Does anyone want any more pizza?’ Kara asked.

Everyone said that they would have more pizza. 

‘How does she eat so much?’ Hannah asked. 

‘One thing about Kara is that her stomach is an endless pit so she can pretty much eat all day and not gain ant weight.’ Sam explained. 

‘Now that is impressive.’ 

Between the five of them they manged to eat more of the pizza and the birthday cake. After they finished Sam helped clean up with Lena. 

‘You didn’t have to do this today.’ Sam told Lena. 

‘Do what?’

‘Lena you know. You didn’t have to spend so much.’ 

‘Sam I love you and I love ruby. I wanted to do this for her. She’s done so much since Jeremiah was born. Also she deserves it. You know that the cost isn’t anything to me or Kara.’

‘I love you too, but I feel bad.’ 

‘Please don’t. I loved doing it and the arcade idea was Kara’s. She remembered that Ruby loved the day we went to the fairground and arcade. I wanted to rent out the closest theme park, but Kara said that was too much so me getting the arcade games made more sense.’ 

‘Yeah renting a theme park would have been a little too much.’ Sam laughed. 

‘Maybe that can be next year.’ 

‘Lena.’

‘Sam.’

‘You’re too much sometimes.’ 

‘I know but you love me.’ 

‘For some reason I do.’ Sam said as she hugged Lena. 

Sam, Ruby and Hannah stayed for about another hour before heading home. 

‘Thank you for today.’ Ruby said as she hugged both Kara and Lena.

‘You’re welcome sweetie.’ Lena said. 

‘It was nice meeting you both.’ Hannah said.

‘It was great meeting you as well. I am sorry about my sister.’ Kara told her. 

‘That’s ok.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Oh I forgot to tell you I rented the arcade games until Monday so if you want to come over tomorrow and play them you can.’ Lena told the three of them as they left. 

‘Oh we definitely will.’ Ruby said. 

Kara and Lena cleaned downstairs before going upstairs for bed. 

‘I heard you talking to Hannah earlier.’ Kara said as they were lying in bed. Kara was laying behind Lena and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. 

‘She’s a good kid. She is like me when I was younger. I like I told her I will look out for her. You probably heard when she said that her family did accept her.’

‘I did.’

‘She needs someone to look out for her. She needs people to support her.’ 

‘And we will. You know Sam will. I think Eliza already loves her and Alex is just in protective mode, but you know Alex will protect her as well. So will the rest of the super friends.’

‘I know.’ Lena said as she rolled over so she could cuddle her wife.

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she held Lena. 

‘I love you too.’ Lena mumbled as she fell asleep. 

The next day Ruby and Hannah came over and spent the day playing the arcade games together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	40. A year of being parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah turns a year old.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The day had finally arrived, Jeremiah Alexander Luthor-Danvers is a year old. Both Lena and Kara couldn’t believe that their little boy was a year old. It felt like yesterday that they   
brought him home from the hospital. They were having a party for him at the weekend but today they were spending the day as a family of three.

For Lena, ever since she met Kara her life improved significantly. She never thought she would have the life she has now. Ever since she found out she was pregnant that was the best day of her along with the day she married Kara and the day she gave birth. Lena sat down on her bed whilst Kara got Jeremiah dressed. She sat there and thought about the day she found out they were having a baby. 

Flashback.

‘It might not have worked.’ Lena said as she sat next to Kara on the bathroom floor. 

‘If it didn’t then we can try again, or we can adopt.’ Kara reassured her. 

‘I love you no matter what.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara.

‘I love you too.’

They sat on the floor waiting for the timer to go off on Kara’s phone. A minute later the timer went off. 

Lena got up and picked up the test that she placed next to the sink and went back to sit next to Kara. 

‘You know it doesn’t matter what it says right.’ Kara said once Lena sat down again. 

‘I know but I really want it to say positive.’ 

‘I know you do but this is our first attempt.’ Kara told her. 

Lena looked down at the test and gasped when she saw it said positive.

‘It’s positive.’ Lena said as she looked at Kara.

‘We’re having a baby.’ Kara said as she wrapped her wife into a hug.

‘We’re having a baby.’ Lena said as she cried into the space where Kara’s neck meets her shoulder. 

End flashback.

‘Hey are you ok?’ Kara asked as she walked into the bedroom carrying Jeremiah. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘You sure. You looked a little spaced out.’ Kara said as she sat down next to her wife. 

‘I’m sure. I was thinking about the day the we found out we were having a baby.’ Lena told her.

‘That was a good day.’ Kara said as kissed her wife.

‘No it was a fantastic day.’ Lena replied as she kissed her wife back. 

‘Mama hungry.’ Jeremiah said. 

‘Come on little cutie let’s get some breakfast.’ Lena said as she took Jeremiah from Kara. 

Kara made Jeremiah a special birthday breakfast which was chocolate chip pancakes. Lena wasn’t a great fan of him having that much sugar for breakfast, but it was his birthday, so she allowed it. Kara topped it pancake with strawberries and whipped cream in the shape of a smiley face. 

After breakfast was finished, Kara and Lena took Jeremiah into the living room so he could open his presents. Lena had gone all out with his presents, but Kara knew there was no point in arguing with her. Lena had brought him a bunch of toys, clothes and books. Jeremiah hadn’t got the hang of opening presents so Kara or Lena would start to open them and then he would finish ripping the paper off. Once all the presents was open Jeremiah was asleep on top of Krypto cuddled up with his new stuffed bear. Kara took a couple of photos. 

‘Do you remember the day we found out we were having a boy.’ Kara asked as she cuddled up to her wife on the couch whilst making sure Jeremiah was safe. 

‘Of course I do.’ Lena told her. 

Flashback. 

‘Good morning Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers.’ Dr Jones said as she walked into the room. 

‘Good morning Dr Jones and please call us Kara and Lena.’ Lena told the doctor. 

‘So Kara and Lena do you want to find out what gender your baby is today?.’ She asked as she put on a pair of gloves. 

‘We can find out today?’ Kara asked as she didn’t think they would find out this soon.

‘As long as the baby is in the right position I can tell you.’ 

‘Do you want to know?’ Kara said looking at Lena.

‘I do if you want to know.’

‘Of course I want to know.’ Kara said. 

'Then it's decided we want to know.’ Lena told the doctor. 

‘Wonderful. Lena if you could lift your shirt up so can put the gel on your stomach I’m sorry if the gel is cold.’ Dr Jones told Lena.

This wasn’t the first time Lena had the gel on her stomach and she thought it wasn’t that cold. 

The room filled the sound of their baby’s heartbeat. They had heard it before, but it was the best sound either Kara or Lena had heard. 

‘heartbeat sounds strong and looks like they are growing at a good rate so that’s great. Are you ready to find out the gender.’ Dr jones said as she looked at Kara and Lena.

Both women could only nod. 

‘So I am happy to tell you that you are having a baby boy.’ 

‘A boy wow.’ Kara said with tears streaming down her face.

‘We’re having a boy.’ Lena said as she looked at Kara with matching tears streaming down her face.

‘I’ll print you some pictures.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Lena said to Dr Jones. 

Dr Jones printed some pictures for the both of the them. 

‘I can’t believe we’re having a boy.’ Kara said as they sat in their car in the parking lot. 

‘I know it’s starting to feel real now.’ Lena said. 

‘I know. Now we just need to pick a name.’ 

‘We do but we are not going with the Luthor tradition and giving him a name beginning with L.’ Lena told her wife.

Kara just smiled at her wife. 

‘What?’ 

‘You said him.’ Kara said smiling at her wife. 

‘You dork.’ 

‘Yeah but I’m your dork.’ 

‘That’s true.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

End flashback.

‘I have to say I was terrified when the doctor said we were having a boy.’ Lena admitted. 

‘Why?’ Kara was shocked at what Lena said. 

‘The Luthor men don’t have the best track record. I mean Lionel was a terrible person and Lex well you know what happened there.’ 

‘That might be true, but he has your DNA, he might have Luthor DNA, but he has the best Luthor DNA he could possibly have. He won’t be like them. if you want we don’t have to   
tell him about Lex.’ Kara reassured her. 

‘Unfortunately he needs to know about Luthor’s. We have to tell him one day.’

‘And one day will we.’ 

The two of them stayed cuddled up on the couch whilst their little boy stayed asleep on his own guard dog. When Jeremiah woke the two of them played with him before Lena made lunch. After lunch they took him to the park. They spent a couple hours at the park before coming home. For dinner Kara made pasta for everyone. As Jeremiah was having a birthday at his party Lena had got him special cupcake that she put a candle in so they could sing him happy birthday. Jeremiah still didn’t understand that he needed to blow the candle out, so Lena did it for him. Jeremiah ate about a quarter of the cupcake, so Kara ate the rest. They spent the evening giving Jeremiah all their love and attention. They knew that they would always love him, but they knew that it wouldn’t be long until he would want to spend time with them, so they needed to make the most of it. Just like every day for the past year they both gave him a bath and then they got him ready for bed. They both sat in the rocking chair as they read him a bedtime story. Once they finished reading the second book Jeremiah was fast asleep in Lena’s arms. They both kissed him goodnight before Lena laid him down in his crib. 

Both women went downstairs to relax by watching tv. Kara laid on the couch with her head in Lena’s lap. The one thing Lena had learnt in the all the years she had been with Kara was that when Kara laid with her head in her lap it was because she was worried about something. 

‘Kara darling, is something wrong?’ Lena asked. 

‘What if I’m not enough for him.?’ Kara replied just above a whispered. 

‘Enough for Jeremiah.’ She said as she sat up. 

‘Kara you are enough for him. You are an amazing parent.’ Lena reassured her wife.

‘You don’t know that.’ 

‘Kara I have seen you over the past year. You are an amazing parent. He loves you so much. The way he giggles when you play with him. The way he walks over to you so he can sit in your lap for cuddles. He loves it when you read to him. You might even be his favourite.’ Lena laughed at the end.

‘I know but I want him to have the best life possible. What if me being Supergirl puts him in danger. I don’t think I could live with myself if I’m the reason he gets hurt.’ 

‘Him being a Luthor unfortunately means that he’s going to be in danger but who is going to protect him of that ever happens. Supergirl will be there for him. I know you have   
taken a backseat from being Supergirl but if you want to stop being Supergirl that is your choice and I won’t ever make you stop.’ Lena told her as she wiped her wife’s tears. 

‘I love him so much.’ 

‘I know you do and that’s why he’s safer with you as a parent.’

‘And you as well.’ 

‘Well I can go full Luthor on anyone who hurts him.’ 

‘Oh I know.’ Kara chuckled. 

‘Come on let’s go to bed. We have a party to get ready for tomorrow.’ Lena said as she led Kara upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jeremiah's birthday party. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	41. Jeremiah's birthday party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jeremiah's birthday party.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of this chapter but I needed to write something.

Lena had wanted to go all out for Jeremiah’s birthday but Kara had told her that he wouldn’t remember it so she should keep his first birthday low-key and that when he’s old enough to remember his parties she can go all out but the thing Kara forgot was that she was talking to Lena who doesn’t have the word ‘low-key’ in her vocabulary. She had created an arcade for Ruby for her birthday so of course she was going all out for her son’s birthday. 

Lena had rented a bounce house to put in the garden. Luckily it was a nice day so they could use it. Lena knew that it would probably Kara or Alex that would use it more. Kara was in charge of getting the birthday cake. Instead of getting takeout, Eliza and Kelly had offered to bring party food for everyone. 

Lena had gotten a bounce house with Batman, superman and Aquaman on it just to annoy her wife. There was the option to have one with Supergirl, Batwoman and Wonder woman but Lena didn’t want to miss the opportunity to mess with Kara

‘Seriously you got him a bounce house with Bruce, Clark and Arthur on it.’ Kara said when she saw the bounce house. 

‘What? Did you really want me to get the one with your face on it?’ Lena asked. 

‘No. Wait that was an option.’ 

‘Yeah, I almost chose it but changed my mind at the last minute.’ 

Kara just laughed she could imagine her sister’s face if Lena had chosen it.

‘So what else is there to set up?’ Kara asked. 

‘Nothing. Your mom and Kelly are bringing the food, you said that the cake is being delivered this afternoon. We’ve already hung the banners and balloons. So we can chill out with Jeremiah and Krypto whilst we wait for the others.’ Lena told her wife. 

‘Sounds great.’ 

The two of them played with their little boy whilst waiting for their family to arrive. Krypto was sleep in his dog bed. Krypto wasn’t a fan of a lot of people in the house but they needed him to used to it so they were keeping him downstairs. Eliza was the first one to arrive. 

‘Hey Eliza. How much food did you bring.’ Kara said when she saw the mountain of trays filled with of food. 

‘Hi sweetie. This is just half of the food. Kelly is bringing the other half.’ Eliza told her. 

‘Oh wow.’ 

‘Now where is the birthday boy?’ Eliza asked as Kara took the trays and carried them into the kitchen. 

‘In here.’ Lena shouted out when she heard Eliza. 

‘Nana!’ Jeremiah almost shouted as he made is way over to Eliza. 

‘Happy birthday sweetie.’ Eliza said to him as she picked him up and kissed him. 

The next to arrive were Sam and Ruby. Lena was surprised to see that Hannah wasn’t with them even though she was invited. Sam took Jeremiah from Eliza for baby cuddles. Ruby put the present on next the present Eliza got Jeremiah. When Alex arrived she didn’t even say hello she went straight over to Jeremiah and cuddled him. Kara helped Kelly bring in the rest of the food. 

Kelly, Kara and Eliza set the food out on the table in the kitchen whilst everyone waited for the others arrived. J’onn arrived first whilst Winn, James, Brainy and Nia all arrived at the same time. Jeremiah received cuddles from everyone and he was loving life. The one thing Jeremiah loved most was cuddles doesn’t matter from who but as long as he gets cuddles he’s happy. 

James had offered to take photos for them and they couldn’t say no. James had managed to get a couple of photos of Jeremiah with different people. The best being the one of Jeremiah with Alex. Jeremiah was cuddled up to his aunt whilst she kissed him on the top of his head. 

Everyone made it outside to the bounce house. Lena had made sure at there was enough chairs for everyone to sit on if they didn’t want to go on the bounce house but Lena should have known that everyone would have wanted to go on it. Lena sat with Eliza who had Krypto by her feet as they watched their family on the bounce house. About 10 minutes later Sam joined them completely out of breath. 

‘I am not as young as I used to be.’ Sam said as she sat next to Eliza.

‘You’re younger than me.’ Lena said. 

‘My point still stands.’ She said as she stroked Krypto. 

Lena was surprised that J’onn was on the bounce house but she could tell that he was loving it. James had taken a couple of photos before putting his camera down and joining the others. Slowly the others had tired themselves out but Kara, Alex and Ruby were left. Between the three of them they passed Jeremiah around who was loving it.   
The cake arrived so Lena put in the kitchen with the other food. They all decided to have a break so they could eat. Kara had obviously had a pile of food on her plate. After they ate Kara put some candles in the cake and lit them. She had gotten Jeremiah a cake that was in the shape of an elephant. She carried the cake over to her son as everyone sang happy birthday to him. Jeremiah still hadn’t got the hang of blowing out candles so Alex did it for him. Kara cut everyone a slice of cake for everyone. 

They were all sitting in the living room when Lena realised that Jeremiah wasn’t with them.

‘Where’s Jeremiah?’ she asked.

‘And where’s Brainy?’ Winn asked as well.

‘Found them.’ Sam said before anyone else could say anything as she looked out into the garden.

Brainy was holding Jeremiah whilst on the bounce house. They could all see that brainy was talking to Jeremiah. Kara used her super hearing to listen to what he was saying. Kara started laughing.

‘What’s so funny?’ Nia asked.

‘He’s teaching Jeremiah physics.’ Kara told everyone. 

‘Of course he his.’ Kelly chuckled.

Nia managed to get a couple of photos of the two of them. Even though brainy was the last one out of the group to hold Jeremiah he was getting more comfortable with holding Jeremiah as he was getting bigger. They all decided to let them be. They were obviously having fun and who were they to deny them that. 

Slowly throughout the afternoon people started to go home. Until only Sam and Ruby were left. Throughout the Lena could tell something was wrong with Ruby and she thinks that it is something to do with the fact that Hannah wasn’t with them today.

‘Ruby can you come with me a second?’ Lena asked her

‘Sure.’ Ruby replied 

They headed outside to the bounce house. Thank god for the high fences around the garden because Lena couldn’t imagine having to explain why she was on a bounce house to the L-Corp board. 

‘I can something is wrong. Is it something to do with Hannah?’ Lena asked as they started bouncing. 

‘Every time I message her she’s being really vague. She will take hours to reply, I don’t expect her to reply straight away and when I ask her if anything is wrong she just replies that she is fine. Like today she said that she was coming and then I wake up to message form her saying that she can’t come and then won’t explain why.’ Ruby told her aunt. 

‘Just give her time and maybe she will explain everything.’ 

‘I will.’ 

Lena had a gut feeling that something was wrong but she didn’t want to worry Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Americans call bouncy castles, bounce houses so I went with the American version. 
> 
> Also I have realised that I haven't introduced clark or Lois into this so I will do that in the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	42. Looking back on memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adds to the scrapbook Eliza brought her. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a small chapter but I've been focusing on completing Dansen Fic Week but I have one more fic to write so when I have done that I will carry on focusing with this story.

Lena had taken Jeremiah to go see Eliza so Kara took this time to update the scrapbook Eliza had brought her when Jeremiah was born. Kara had only put the photos from when he was born in it so the scrapbook was pretty much empty at the minute. Kara had already printed the photos so all she had to do was stick the photos in the book. 

On the front of the scrapbook Kara had stuck on Jeremiah’s ultrasound photos. She had also written on the front cover ‘Jeremiah’s first year.’ 

The first page had the photos of when he was born. On the next page Kara stuck down the photos of the first time everyone got to meet him. There was the photo of Alex holding him with Kelly next to her. Then there was the photo of Eliza with her grandson. Then J’onn, Sam, Ruby, James and Winn. Then there was the photo of Nia holding Jeremiah whilst Brainy sat next her looking terrified of Jeremiah. Kara thought it was funny how Brainy had gotten so used to Jeremiah that he was now comfortable holding him now Jeremiah is getting bigger. 

The next couple of pages were filled with different moments of his life like trips to the park, the zoo, trips to Catco and the DEO. The next lot of photos Kara came across where from last summer when they went to Midvale. Kara stuck the photos of Jeremiah at the beach for the first time, when they went to the fairground and the arcade. Kara loved the photo of her little boy cuddled up with the stuffed toy she had won him at the fairground. 

Kara had found a photo of Jeremiah when he was trying to crawl. The photo was Lena sitting about 3 feet in front of him, holding one of his toys trying to bribe him to crawl to her. The next lot of photos were from Halloween, photos of her little boy in his costume and when Brainy held him for the first time. Then there were the photos from Christmas and new year. 

Kara also had photos from Jeremiah took his first steps. Then finally photos from Ruby’s birthday party and from his own birthday party. As the photos only took up have of the scrapbook Kara decided to dedicate a page of the book to each member of the super friends. So first there was photos of Jeremiah with Kara and Lena. The next two pages were Alex and Kelly. Eliza and J’onn had their own pages. After that was James and Winn. Sam and Ruby had their own pages. Nia and Brainy was after that. The last page was filled of photos of Jeremiah with Hannah and a couple of photos of him with cat grant.

Happy with how the scrapbook turned out Kara decided that the scrapbook should stay on the coffee table for anyone who wants to look through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	43. You're safe here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out what is happening with Hannah.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> mentions of child abuse and homophobia  
> the next chapter will carry on from where this chapter ends and will still make sense if you skip it.

‘Miss Luthor, there is a Hannah Edwards here to see you.’ Jess said as she opened the door to her office.

At first Lena didn’t recognise the name but then she realised that it was Hannah as in Ruby’s girlfriend. 

‘Hannah what can I do for you?’ Lena asked as she just finished her email.

‘Um.’ Hannah replied.

Lena looked up to see Hannah standing there with a black eye and Hannah was holding her ribs as if they were broken. Lena also noticed that Hannah had a suitcase. 

‘Sweetie what happened?’ Lena said as she stood up to walk over to Hannah. 

Hannah couldn’t say anything and she just burst into tears. Lena carefully brought Hannah over to the couch in her office being cautious just in case the teenagers ribs are broken. Hannah held on to Lena until she finished crying. 

‘Hannah darling what happened? You can tell me.’ Lena told her. 

‘My mom found my messages to Ruby. She realised that she is my girlfriend and well freaked out.’ Hannah said as she pointed to her black eye. 

‘Hannah she should never have done that. Have you reported her to the police?’ Lena asked. 

‘No and I don’t want to.’

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Definitely’

‘Come on. I’m taking you to the hospital?’ Lena said as she stood up.

‘We can’t. They will ask questions about what happened.’ Hannah said as she started to panic. 

‘Hannah, I own the damn hospital I will make sure they won’t ask any questions.’

‘Promise.’ 

‘I promise you.’ 

Lena helped Hannah to stand up and she took Hannah’s bag for her. The two of them headed out of her office. 

‘Jess please cancel any appointments for the next couple of days please.’ Lena told her assistant. 

‘Yes of course Miss Luthor.’

The two of them made their way down to her car. She put Hannah’s bag in the trunk and then helped Hannah in the front passenger seat. 

‘Does anything hurt?’ Lena asked so she knew what to tell the doctors without telling too much.

‘My ribs are bruised badly.’

‘Ok.’

They made it to Luthor children’s hospital. As the owner Lena had her own entrance she used. Lena had her own private room on the floor she had built just after she gave birth so if Jeremiah ever needed it he had his own room. Ruby could also use it if she ever had to. 

‘Where are we?’ Hannah asked.

‘My own private room.’ Lena said. 

‘Miss Luthor what can I do for you today?’ Dr Smith as she walked into the room.

Before Lena or Hannah could say anything Dr Smith saw Hannah sitting on the bed. 

‘Oh.’ Dr smith said. 

‘Rachel I hope you understand that you need to keep this secret and can’t ask what happened.’ Lena told her sternly.

‘I understand Miss Luthor.’

Hannah told the doctor what hurt and the doctor did a quick exam. 

‘Well there is no sign of concussion and I believe her ribs are broken. Can I ask when did this happen.’ The doctor looked at Hannah.

‘Yesterday.’ Hannah told her.

‘Ok. I am going to book you an x-ray. I will come back to take you down there.’ Dr smith told them. 

They both thanked the doctor.

‘Ruby mentioned last week that you were acting strange. Can you tell me the full story?’ Lena asked as she sat next to Hannah on the bed. 

‘Well the night before Jeremiah’s birthday party she found the present I brought him and I told her who he is. She started yelling that I was getting too close to Ruby so she told me I wasn’t allowed to go. So I messaged Ruby that I couldn’t come. Then she seemed fine for a couple of days but then yesterday she found out that I’m dating Ruby then she completely lost it. She smashed my phone by throwing it at the wall and then she hit me. So I put all my things in the suitcase and then came to your office.’ Hannah told her.

‘Hannah you have to understand that you didn’t deserve this ok. Why don’t you want to go to the police?’ 

‘We don’t have any family in National City and I don’t want my sister to be taken away.’ Hannah admitted

‘Ok sweetie.’ 

It wasn’t long until the doctor returned to take Hannah to her x-ray. The doctor confirmed that Hannah had broken ribs. Hannah was given some pain medication and was told to come back in a week for another x-ray to make sure her ribs had healed. The two of them were allowed to leave after that.

‘Here’s what is going to happen. I’m not allowing you to go back home. You are going to come and stay with me and Kara. Tonight we have a game night planned with Sam, Ruby and you remember Kara’s sister Alex and her girlfriend Kelly.’ Lena said as they sat in the car. 

‘I remember them and I can stay with you?’ 

‘Of course you can. There is no way that I would allow you to go back. As long as you want to stay with us.’

‘I want to stay with you.’ Hannah told her.

‘Let’s go home then.’ Lena said as she put the car key in the ignition. 

Lena put on the radio so they didn’t have to sit there in silence. She parked the car in the garage. With Hannah’s suitcase out of the trunk the two of them made it up the path to   
the front door. 

‘Hey, I didn’t expect you home so early.’ Kara said from the kitchen as Lena opened the front door. 

‘Something came up.’ Lena told her wife.

‘What happened? Oh Rao Hannah what happened.’ Kara said when she saw Hannah standing with her wife with a black eye.

‘Let’s go sit down in the living room and talk.’ Lena said. 

Kara followed Lena and Hannah into the living room where Lena saw her son fast asleep on top of Krypto. She carefully picked him and Jeremiah stayed fast asleep in the arms of   
his mama. Lena sat on the edge of the coffee table whilst Kara and Hannah sat on the couch opposite.

‘So what happened?’ Kara asked. 

Hannah explained to Kara everything that had happened from finding out about Ruby to smashing her phone to hitting her. Kara did her best not cry.

‘Your safe here.’ Kara told her as she hugged her. 

‘Can you hold Jeremiah whilst I talk to Kara in the kitchen?’ Lena asked.

‘Sure.’ Hannah replied as Lena placed her son into her arms. 

Once they made it to the kitchen Lena started to cry.

‘Hey it’s ok. She’s safe here.’ Kara reassured her wife.

They stayed wrapped up in a hug until Lena stopped crying.

‘Her mom did that to her. Her mom broke her ribs and gave her a black eye just because she’s dating a girl. She’s just a kid Kara.’ 

‘I know but she’s safe here. As long as she’s here nothing will hurt her.’ 

‘Are you mad I didn’t tell you she’s staying here?’ Lena asked.

‘No I’m not. I would have done the same thing. I think Alex it going to go from being protective of Ruby to being protective of Hannah.’

‘She better be.’ Lena joked. 

They made their way back to the living where Hannah was now asleep on the couch with Jeremiah laying on top of her still asleep. Lena got the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over the two of them. 

‘You’re safe now.’ She whispered so she didn’t wake the girl up.

Jeremiah was the first one to wake up. Kara was able to pick him before he woke up Hannah. About twenty minutes later Hannah woke. 

‘Good nap?’ Kara asked sitting on the other couch.

‘yeah. Where’s Lena?’ Hannah replied as she sat up.

‘Oh she’s getting the spare room ready.’ Kara told her.

‘I could have done that.’ 

‘And we wouldn’t have allowed it. Sweetie your ribs are broken you need to rest and plus I think Lena wanted to do it.’ Kara replied as she moved to the couch where Hannah was sitting and carefully wrapped Hannah into a hug.

‘Thank you for this.’ Hannah said quietly.

‘You don’t need to thank us. The others will be here soon.’ 

‘Ok. I’m going to change.’ Hannah said as she got up and got some clean clothes out of her suitcase. 

Kara was setting up the board games when Hannah and Lena returned from upstairs. 

‘So here’s the plan. As tomorrow is Thursday we will go shopping to get you anything you need and I mean anything. Then if you want you can go back to school on Friday or you   
can go back on Monday but you have to go back on Monday.’ Lena told Hannah.

‘Thank you. Can I wait until Monday to back to school.’

‘Of course you can.’

‘Thank you.’ Hannah said as she sat on the couch next to Lena. 

It wasn’t long until Sam and Ruby arrived. Kara answered the door. Ruby was in a mood as she hadn’t heard from Hannah in a few days but what Ruby didn’t really realise that Hannah was sitting in the living room. 

‘Hannah! Omg what happened?’ Ruby said when she saw her girlfriend sitting there with a black eye. 

‘Ruby I’m fine.’ Hannah told her.

‘Well you don’t look it. What happened?’ ruby told her.

‘Can we wait until Alex and Kelly get here so I only have to explain what happened once more.’ 

‘Sure you can sweetie.’ Sam told her. 

Sam dragged Lena into the kitchen so she could ask what happened away from Hannah.

‘What the hell happened?’ Sam asked. 

‘All I’m going to say that it was her mom. I will let Hannah explain later.’ Lena told her friend.

‘Her mom. Why?’ 

‘She found out that Hannah was dating Ruby and freaked.’ 

‘Oh I’m going to kill her.’ Sam raged. 

‘No you won’t.’ Lena told her.

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ 

‘As much as I would love to. I’m doing it for Hannah and you should do the same.’ 

‘Ok.’ Sam admitted in defeat.

‘Alex’s reaction is going to be interesting.’ 

‘I can’t wait.’ Sam laughed. 

Just as she said it the doorbell rang. 

‘I’ll get it.’ Lena shouted as she walked out of the kitchen. 

‘Hey Lena, ready to beaten at monopoly?’ Alex asked as Lena opened the door.

‘Yeah the game night is going to wait. You will want to go to the living room.’ Lena told her sister-in-law. 

Alex could sense something is wrong but she didn’t ask what. Both Kelly and Alex walked into the living room. At first they didn’t notice Hannah but Kelly soon realised that the teenager was sitting there with a black eye. 

‘Hannah what happened?’ Kelly asked.

‘Sit down and we will explain.’ Kara told her.

‘No I want to know who did it!’ Alex almost shouted.

‘Alex just please sit down.’ 

Without saying a word Alex sat down on the couch next to Kelly and Sam.

‘Do you want to explain everything or do you want us to explain?’ Lena asked Hannah.

‘Can you explain please?’ Hannah replied.

‘Of course. So Hannah’s mom found out that she is gay and freaked out she smashed Hannah’s phone and then gave her black eye and broke three of her ribs. So Hannah is   
going to live with us.’ Lena told the others. 

Before anyone could say anything Alex got up and headed for the door.

‘Alex where are you going?’ Sam asked.

‘To go find her mother. This isn’t acceptable. Someone needs to teach her a lesson.’ Alex replied.

‘Alex please don’t.’ Hannah spoke up.

‘Hannah she beat you. This is right, she needs to arrested.’ Alex said as she crouched down in front her.

‘Please for my sister. Ever since my sister was born it’s been obvious that she is her favourite. She hasn’t done anything wrong. If my mom gets arrested she will be taken away   
and that’s unfair on her.’ Hannah told.

‘Ok I won’t doing anything.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Why don’t you and Ruby go upstairs and talk whilst we set up the board games and order food. Well will call you down when everything is ready.’ Kara said to the teenagers.

‘Ok.’ Ruby replied.

The two teenagers went upstairs to know what would be Hannah’s room. At the minute all there was in the room was a bed and a bedside table. The two of them sat down on the   
bed. 

‘I’m so sorry.’ Hannah said to Ruby.

‘You don’t have anything to apologise for.’ Ruby told her. 

‘She didn’t want me getting too close to you so that’s why I didn’t come to Jeremiah’s birthday and why I didn’t message you as much but when she saw that I was still messaging you she freaked out.’ 

‘Hey I understand.’ Ruby said. 

They were laying down on the bed cuddled up together when someone knocked on the door. 

‘Hey, it’s only me, Alex didn’t want to come up here after what happened at your birthday.’ Kelly joked. 

‘It’s fine.’ Hannah told her.

‘Well the food is almost here and everyone wants to start playing.’ Kelly told them. 

‘Ok. We will be down in a minute.’

Kelly just nodded and headed back downstairs. She was soon followed by the two teenagers. Hannah sat on the floor between Lena and Ruby. As the night went on Alex did beat   
Lena at monopoly but Lena wasn’t really playing as Hannah had fallen asleep on her shoulder so most of her attention was on her. Jeremiah had fallen asleep on Kelly who happy to just sit there and cuddle him. It wasn’t long until everyone started to leave.

‘Hannah darling it’s time for bed.’ Lena said to try and wake up the teen.

‘Where is everyone?’ Hannah as she woke up confused as to where everyone went.

‘They went home. It’s getting late.’

‘Oh ok.’

Lena helped Hannah to get up who was now slightly regretting sleeping in a strange position. She got ready for bed before saying good night to both Kara and Lena.   
Kara checked on Jeremiah before making her way to her own bedroom where was laying and clearly in thought.

‘I know what you’re thinking.’ Kara said as she got into bed next to her wife. 

‘What?’

‘You’re worried about Hannah but she’s safe here and she always will be safe here.’ 

‘I know but I keep thinking about how could a mother do that to their child.’

‘Because she is a terrible mother. I think Alex is going to keep track of her just in case anything happens to Hannah’s sister.’

‘Ok.’

‘It’s crazy to think in the last year we have had a baby, adopted a dog and are now looking after a teenager.’ 

‘It really is but I would want to do it with anyone else other than you.’

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena.

‘I love you too.’

‘Now let’s get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	44. Moving in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finishes moving in with lena and kara. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The next morning Kara and Lena were already having breakfast when Hannah made her way downstairs. 

‘Good morning.’ Kara said as Hannah sat down opposite her.

‘Morning.’ Hannah replied. 

‘How did you sleep?’ Lena asked. 

‘Really good.’ 

‘How are the ribs?’ 

‘They still hurt but not as bad as yesterday.’ Hannah told them.

‘That’s good. Do you want breakfast?’ Lena asked. 

‘Can I have some cereal?’ 

‘Of course you can.’ Lena said as she got a bowl out of the cupboard and the milk out the of the fridge the cereal was already on the table. 

‘Oh I forgot.’ Hannah said as she finished her cereal and got up. 

She came back into the kitchen holding a wrapped present and card. 

‘I never got to give it to him.’ Hannah said as she walked over to Jeremiah.

‘Jeremiah what do you say?’ Lena said to her son.

‘ank uo.’ Jeremiah said as he tried to say thank you.

‘You’re welcome buddy.’ Hannah replied as she kissed him on the head. 

Kara helped Jeremiah with the wrapping paper. Hannah had gotten him a small farm set suitable for a one year old. Lena opened the card. She went and put the card with the others that were still up in living room. On her way back to the kitchen Lena picked up the new iPhone that Lena brought last night for Hannah. 

‘We got you this. It has a new number.’ Lena said as she gave it to Hannah. 

‘Thank you but I can’t afford this.’ Hannah told them. 

‘Sweetie you don’t have to pay for it. As long as you are here you don’t have to pay for anything and I mean it.’ Lena said as she crouched down next to Hannah. 

‘Thank you so much.’ Hannah replied. 

‘There’s a couple of things that need to be talked about before we doing anything.’ Kara said.

‘Ok.’ Hannah said worried that something was wrong. 

‘Ok well the first thing is that I’m Supergirl.’ Kara told her.

‘You’re not Supergirl.’ Hannah replied. 

Without saying anything Kara took off her glasses and her super suit materialised proving that she was Supergirl.

‘Oh wow you really are Supergirl.’ Hannah said with her mind blown. 

‘Yeah I really am. So please don’t tell anyone.’

‘I won’t but Ruby knows right?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Yeah she knows.’ Lena told her. 

‘So what was the second thing you wanted to talk about?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Well is your mom going to be looking for you. We want you to be safe here but is she going to be looking for you.’ Kara asked.

Lena thought to herself that she hadn’t thought about her mom looking her but Lena would do whatever she had to do to make sure Hannah stayed with them. 

‘She won’t be looking for me. She kicked me out. When I came to your office I was coming to tell you that I was leaving National city and to ask you to tell Ruby that I left but then you took me to the hospital and then offered me to stay here. I didn’t really want to leave that’s why I’m so grateful that you are letting me stay here.’

‘You can stay here for however long you need.’ Kara told her. 

Jeremiah was getting bored sitting in his highchair so Kara picked him up and cuddled him. 

‘So what do we need to buy?’ Lena asked. 

‘A wardrobe, chest of drawers and maybe some shelves.’ Kara said looking at Hannah. 

‘I’m happy with whatever you want to buy.’ Hannah said feeling a little bit guilty that Kara and Lena would have to spend so much money on her. 

‘Hannah you do remember that I’m literally a billionaire. I can buy anything.’ Lena said.

‘Ok. What Kara said sounds great. I need some clothes, shoes and I don’t have any school supplies.’ Hannah told them. 

‘We get them as well then.’ Kara said. 

They all got ready. Hannah changed into the last clean outfit she had. She was sitting with Jeremiah playing the present she got him whilst Kara and lena finished getting ready.   
Jeremiah was sat on Hannah’s lap. He was more interested in her then he was playing in. Lena stood in the doorway watching the both of them. 

‘She’s so good with him.’ Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

‘Yeah she is. He loves her.’ Lena replied. 

‘We all do.’ Kara said as she kissed her wife on the cheek.

They all were soon in the car with lena driving, Kara in the front passenger seat with Hannah and Jeremiah in the back. They made their wait to the furniture store. Kara was pushing Jeremiah in his stroller. Hannah was walking with lena. Hannah picked out a wardrobe and the chest of drawers that she wanted. They organised for them to be delivered. The next thing to get was shelves. Hannah found the ones she liked. It was easier for the shelves to be delivered as well so they don’t have to carry them around all day. The next stop was clothes shopping. Hannah told them the store she normally for her clothes from so they headed there next. Hannah was able to get everything she needed. They headed to the shoe store next.

‘So what shoes do you want?’ lena asked. 

‘I normally get sneakers.’ Hannah told her. 

‘What you want?’

‘I’ve always wanted a pair of Vans and Converse but I could never afford them.’ 

‘Hannah I think you can guess what I’m about to say.’ Lena joked.

‘Yeah I know.’ Hannah laughed.

With two pairs of Vans and Two Pairs of converse picked out and payed for. They made their way to the store that sold school supplies. Hannah got herself a new backpack, books she needed, as well as stationary. By the time they had finished shopping it was lunchtime and Kara’s stomach rumbled.

‘Let’s get lunch.’ Kara said as they left the shop.

‘Sure.’ Lena told her wife. 

Kara quickly took the bags back to the car whilst Hannah, Jeremiah and Lena went to the restaurant. Lena messaged Kara to say which restaurant they are at. It wasn’t long until kara joined them. lena is sat next to Jeremiah in his highchair and kara is sitting next to Hannah. The waiter came over to take their order and soon returned with their drinks.

‘I think it will be best if we have a meeting with your headmaster to explain that you’re living with us now.’ Lena explained to Hannah.

‘What if he tries to contact the police about what happened?’ Hannah asked.

‘We will explain that Alex is an FBI agent and that everything is being handled and that it’s ok for you to live with us.’ Kara told her.

‘Is Alex actually an FBI agent?’ 

‘No but that is a conversation for another day.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

Before their food arrived Hannah and lena swapped seats so Hannah could help Jeremiah color in the sheet he was given. When their food arrived Hannah was more than happy to cut up his food is it’s easier for him to eat.

‘ank uo.’ Jeremiah said still not quite able to say it correctly. 

He had just learnt how to say thank you and its now his favourite word.

‘You’re welcome.’ Hannah as she smiled at him. 

As they ate their food kara realised that they wouldn’t be back in time before the delivery arrived so she quickly called Eliza to see if she was free so she could go over to the house to accept the delivery. They paid for the food and Lena was struggling to Jeremiah into his stroller. 

‘No Hannah hold.’ Jeremiah said as lena tried to get him into the stroller. 

Hannah quickly realised what Jeremiah wanted and picked him up.

‘Hey little man.’ Hannah said as she placed Jeremiah on her hip. 

He placed his head on her shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Lena whispered ‘thank you’ to Hannah as they left the restaurant. Lena knew that Jeremiah had the Luthor stubbornness gene and sometimes it best to let Jeremiah have what he wants. If he wants to be held by Hannah then its best that she does so he doesn’t have a tantrum. They made their way back to the car. Hannah carefully placed Jeremiah into his car seat making sure she doesn’t wake him up. 

‘Hey, Eliza might ask you what happened.’ Kara told her. 

‘I know. She’s going to find out eventually.’ Hannah replied. 

When they made it back to the house. Hannah got Jeremiah out of the car whilst Kara and Lena carried the bags between them.

‘Hey Eliza.’ Kara called out as she opened the door.

‘Hey I’m in here.’ Eliza called back. 

Eliza was sitting on the couch with Krypto’s head in her lap and she was stroking his him. 

‘Thank you for coming over.’ Lena said. 

‘It’s not a problem. Hannah darling what happened.’ Eliza asked when she saw Hannah standing there with a black eye. 

Hannah sat down next to Eliza and explained everything to her. Afterwards Eliza didn’t say anything she just sat there and wrapped Hannah into a hug. Hannah was grateful that she now had a family that loved her. 

Using her superspeed Kara quickly build the wardrobe, chest of drawers and put up the shelves. Eliza stayed and had dinner with them. Kara ordered pizza for everyone. once Eliza went home, Kara put Jeremiah to bed before joining her wife and Hannah to watch tv. 

‘What if my mom tries to take me home?’ Hannah said during the commercials. 

‘We will support you in whatever you want to do.’ Kara told her.

‘I want to stay here.’ Hannah replied.

‘Then we will do everything to make sure that happens.’ Lena said as she wrapped both Kara and Hannah into a hug. 

‘Thank you.’ Hannah whispered. 

Later that evening Lena helped Hannah to put all of her clothes away before saying goodnight. The next Monday the three of them made their way to school. Jeremiah was spending the day with his aunt Kelly. The headmaster was understanding and didn’t ask any questions and he was happy to see Hannah back at school. Kara and Lena said goodbye to Hannah and told her that Kara would come and pick her up at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	45. nightmares are the worst part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Hannah suffer from nightmares.
> 
> Sorry for any Mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Mentions of death, drowning, chid abuse and panic attacks.

The one thing that was guaranteed in the Luthor-Danvers household was nightmares. Lena had suffered from nightmares ever since her birth mom died and she was brought to the Luthor mansion. Kara had suffered from nightmares ever since she landed on earth. Her nightmares normally consisted of being stuck in the phantom zone or when krypton exploded. Neither Kara nor Lena had suffered from nightmares for a while but both them knew that they would soon return. Lena always worried that Jeremiah would also have nightmares. Luckily Jeremiah had a nightmare free year but Lena knew that it would probably change soon. Now there is Hannah. Obviously neither Kara nor Lena knew if the teenager suffered from nightmares but Kelly had warned them that Hannah could start having nightmares after everything that had happened with her mom. 

Everything was going well until one week that everything changed. It started with Kara having a nightmare. 

Lena had just returned from checking in on Jeremiah when Kara started to toss and turn in her sleep. She knew this was a sign that her wife was about to have a nightmare. Ever since they got together Kara had told her not to touch her until she was awake as Kara couldn’t live with herself if she hurt Lena accidently. 

‘No.’ Kara mumbled in her sleep.

‘Kara honey it’s just a dream.’ Lena said trying to wake her up.

‘Take me instead. Take me.’ Kara kept repeating. 

‘Kara you need to wake up.’ Lena told her. 

Kara suddenly sat up and burst into tears.

‘Hey its ok. Everything is fine.’ Lena said as she wrapped Kara into hug.

Lena held her wife until Kara stopped crying. 

‘Everything is ok. You’re safe. Nothing is going to happen.’ Lena reassured Kara. 

‘It felt so real.’ 

‘I know. Do you want to talk about it?’ Lena asked. 

‘I was on krypton and it was about to explode and people were trying to escape in pods. Alura was there and she put you, Jeremiah and Hannah into a pod and she wouldn’t let me go with you. I knew that I wouldn’t get to see all again. I watched the three of you leave just before krypton exploded and then I woke up.’ Kara told her. 

‘Oh Kara. We are all safe and alive. Just focus on me.’ Lena said as she could tell that Kara was about to have a panic attack. 

Kara focused on her wife and copied her breathing patterns. 

‘That’s good keeping the same’ Lena said. 

‘Thank you.’ Kara said. 

‘You don’t need thank me. I will always be here for you. Just focus on Jeremiah and Hannah’s heartbeat. They are safe and asleep. Nothing will happen to them.’ Lena said.

Kara listened to Jeremiah’s heartbeat. It was clear that fast asleep in his crib and then she listened to Hannah’s heartbeat. She was in the room at the end of the hall. Hannah had only been living with them for a couple of weeks but to Kara, Hannah was their kid and she would do anything to protect her. 

‘See they are both safe. They live with you. The both of them wouldn’t be safer anywhere else. I love you.’ Lena said as she laid down with Kara next to her. 

‘I love you too.’ Kara replied as she snuggled up to her wife. 

Lena wrapped her arm around her wife so she could pull her into a hug. 

The two of them soon fell asleep wrapped up in a hug and Kara had a nightmare free night. The next morning she still wrapped up in the arms of her wife. 

The next evening it was Lena who was having a nightmare. Kara was asleep when heard Lena’s heartbeat spike. Kara woke up and rolled over so she could face her wife. 

‘Lena you’re having a nightmare. Wake up.’ Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

‘No not again.’ Lena said in her sleep.

‘Lena you need to wake up.’ Kara told her. 

It didn’t take much for Lena to wake. Lena woke up face to face with kara. Lena immediately curled up to kara. Just like Lena did for her, kara held Lena whilst she was cried. Lena   
was crying so much she was shaking.

‘I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’ Kara said as she held her wife. 

‘I love you.’ Lena said once she had stopped crying. 

‘I love you too. Do you want to talk about it?’ kara asked. 

‘Yeah but I need some water.’ Lena replied.

‘I’ll get it.’ kara said as she got out of bed.

With the help of superspeed Kara quickly returned with a glass of water for Lena. 

‘Thank you.’ Lena said as she took the glass from her. 

Lena drank about half of the glass before putting the glass on her bedside table. 

‘Come here.’ Kara said as she laid down with her arms open so Lena could lay next to her.

Lena laid down with her head on Kara’s chest whilst kara held her. 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ kara asked. 

‘At first it was the usual nightmare of seeing my Birth mom drown and then being brought to the Luthor mansion and then suddenly I was an adult and they took Jeremiah from us. They took our baby.’ Lena said as she tried not to cry. 

‘They as in Lex and Lillian?’ kara asked.

‘Yeah.’ Lena told her.

‘They will never be near him. he is safe. I promise you that they will never have him.’ kara said as she kissed Lena to the temple. 

‘But she’s still out there kara. She’s still out there somewhere.’ 

‘If she ever came back to national city she would be arrested. She’s not coming back.’ Kara reassured her.

‘Ok.’ Lena said quietly. 

‘Kara can you do something for me?’ Lena asked.

‘I’ll do anything for you.’

‘Can you listen for Jeremiah’s heartbeat so I know he’s safe.’ 

Kara quickly listened for their little boy’s heartbeat which confirmed he is asleep safe in his crib.

‘He’s safe.’ Kara told her. 

‘Good.’ Lena said as she fell asleep. 

Kara stayed awake to make sure Lena was fully asleep before falling asleep herself. 

The next night it wasn’t Kara or Lena having a nightmare. It was the newest member of the family, Hannah. 

Kara was asleep when she heard someone mumble no in their sleep. As first she thought it was Lena especially after her nightmare last night. Kara rolled over to see that her wife was in a nightmare free sleep. She heard it again. I took her a second to realise that it was Hannah that was having a nightmare. Kelly had told them that this could happen. Kara got out of bed and made her way down the hallway to Hannah’s room. She carefully opened the door carefully and made her way into the bedroom. Hannah was tossing and turning in her sleep. Kara couched down by her bed so she was next to her. 

‘Hannah darling can you wake up for me.’ Kara said.

‘No please not again.’ Hannah said in her sleep.

‘Hannah you’re having a nightmare. You need to wake up.’ 

‘Kara?’ Hannah whispered quietly once she opened her eyes. 

‘I’m here sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?’ Kara asked.

Hannah just nodded. 

Kara sat on the edge of Hannah’s bed whilst she stroked the teenager’s hair. 

‘I dreamt that I was back with my mom. She said that you and Lena sent me back because I deserved it. She said that what she did was right. She was about to hit me but then I woke up.’ Hannah told her. 

‘Move over.’ Kara told her.

Hannah moved over so Kara could lay next to Hannah.

‘Hannah we would never send you back. What she did was wrong, so wrong. She is never going to hurt you again.’ Kara said. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Do you want me to go or do you want me to stay.’ Kara asked her. 

‘Can you stay?’

‘Of course I can.’ 

The next morning Lena woke up to an empty bed. She got up and went looking for her wife. She checked Jeremiah’s room but Kara wasn’t there. Lena made her way down the hall where the door to Hannah’s room was open. Lena poked her head around the door to see her wife asleep with Hannah snuggled up to her. Lena’s heart melted at the sight. Hannah at first was closer with Lena but over the past couple of days Hannah was getting closer with Kara. They were slowly becoming a family of five. 

Lena was about to leave when she heard Kara whisper good morning. She turned around to see Kara slowly removed herself from the bed so she didn’t wake Hannah up. Lena led Kara out the room. 

‘What happened?’ Lena asked.

‘She had a nightmare.’

‘Is she ok?’ 

‘Yeah. She dreamt that we sent her back to her.’ Kara told her.

‘Oh wow.’

Lena went to wake up Jeremiah whilst Kara went downstairs to start breakfast. Kara was feeding Jeremiah when Hannah made her way downstairs.

‘Good morning.’ Hannah said as she entered the kitchen. 

‘Morning.’ Both women replied. 

‘I’m guessing she told you about the nightmare.’ Hannah said as she made herself a bowl of cereal. 

‘Yeah she did.’ 

Hannah sat down opposite Kara and Lena.

‘Can I ask you both something?’ Hannah said.

‘you can ask us anything.’ Kara told her. 

‘well my mom will always be my mom but can I call both of you mom as well?’ Hannah asked trying to avoid eye contact with both women. 

‘Hannah darling you can call us whatever you want. We won’t force to call us anything you don’t want.’ 

‘I want to call you both mom.’ 

Both women stood up and made their way over to Hannah who stood up so she could hug the both of them. 

‘I love you.’ Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around Kara and Lena. 

‘we love you too.’ Lena replied. 

Jeremiah gave out a huff as if to say, ‘I’m still here.’ The three of them laughed. As Kara went to pick him up Lena looked and said to Hannah

‘You’re our daughter. We love you so much.’

‘I love you mom.’ Hannah said as she looked up to Lena. 

Kara and Jeremiah re-joined them and they had a family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to include Jeremiah having nightmares but I wanted to end the chapter on a positive. 
> 
> I don't know anything about panic attacks so if what I wrote was inaccurate, I apologise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	46. Hannah finds out about the DEO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explain the DEO to Hannah.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘Hannah look.’ Jeremiah said as he sat on the floor playing with his toy blocks.

Jeremiah’s couldn’t speak in full sentences yet but he can say a couple of words at a time. 

‘Did you build that?’ Hannah asked as she looked at the small tower he had built. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Good job buddy.’ She said as she sat down on the floor and placed him on her lap. 

Both Kara and Lena were so grateful that both Hannah and Jeremiah get on so well. 

‘Let’s see how high we can make it.’ Hannah said as she put more blocks on.

They managed to put 15 blocks on the tower before it fell. Just like always Jeremiah laughed as the blocks fell.

‘God you’re so cute.’ Hannah said as she cuddled Jeremiah. 

‘Love you.’ Jeremiah said sleepily as he started to fall asleep in her arms. 

‘Love you too.’ Hannah said as she got up and went over to the couch. 

Hannah laid down on the couch with Jeremiah laying on top of her. It didn’t take much more Hannah to fall asleep as well. Krypto was stretched out on the floor in front of the   
couch. 

About an hour later Lena had to wake Hannah up as Alex, Kelly and Eliza were coming over for dinner. 

‘Hannah darling time to get up.’ Lena said as she crouched down next to Hannah. 

‘What time is it?’ Hannah asked as she woke up.

‘5:30. The others will be here at 6:00.’ Lena told her. 

‘Ok. Wait where’s Jeremiah?’ Hannah said as she started to panic when she realised that he wasn’t there.

‘He’s ok. Kara is getting him changed.’ Lena reassured her.

‘Oh ok.’ Hannah said. 

‘Are you ok?’ Lena asked as she was worried about how Hannah reacted to Jeremiah not being there.

‘Mom I promise you I’m ok.’ Hannah replied.

Lena’s heart swelled every time Hannah called her mom.

‘Ok sweetie. You can always talk to us about anything.’ Lena told her.

‘I know. I’m going to go change my clothes.’ Hannah said as she stood up. 

By the time Hannah had got changed and went back downstairs Kara had returned with Jeremiah. Kara and Hannah were playing with Jeremiah whilst Lena set the table. Just as Lena sat down with them, the doorbell rang. 

‘I’ll get it.’ Kara said as she got up.

‘Hey Eliza.’ Kara said as she opened the door.

‘Hello daring. Where are those adorable children of those?’ Eliza replied as she stepped inside. 

‘In the living room with Lena.’ Kara chuckled. 

Kara always knew that Eliza would accept Hannah but Kara loved it when Hannah was referred as her child. 

When Eliza made it to the living room she hugged Jeremiah before hugging her daughter-in-law. It wasn’t long until Alex and Kelly arrived. 

‘Mom can we have taco’s tonight?’ Hannah asked when Kara walked back into the room with Alex and Kelly. 

Eliza, Alex and Kelly didn’t’ know if Hannah had meant to call Kara ‘mom’ or not so they didn’t say anything. 

‘Of course we can sweetie.’ Kara replied as she sat down next to Hannah.

Eliza asked Hannah how she was doing at school and she also asked Alex and Kelly how work is going. Lena ordered the tacos. 

‘Hannah can you help we with the food.’ Lena asked when the food arrived. 

‘Sure.’ Hannah said as she stood up.

‘So is there anything you want to tell us?’ Alex asked Kara.

‘What?’ 

‘Well Hannah called you mom.’ Alex whispered so Hannah couldn’t hear her even though she was in another room. 

‘Alex I know. She asked if she could call us that. There was no way we were ever going to say no.’ Kara explained.

‘Oh.’ Alex replied not expecting that answer. 

‘I’m so happy for you both.’ Kelly said as they all stood up so they could join in Lena and Hannah in the kitchen.

‘Thank you Kelly.’ 

‘She is really amazing.’ Eliza said as she hugged Kara.

‘Yeah she really is.’ Kara said smiling. 

Kara turned to Alex and said 

‘I guess that makes you aunt Alex.’ 

‘I didn’t even think about that.’ Alex replied as a smile grew on her face. 

Jeremiah was sat in between Lena and Hannah on one side of the table. Alex and Kelly were sitting opposite with Kara and Eliza were sitting at either end of the table. Once they finished their food Kara, Lena and Alex knew they would have to tell Hannah about the DEO. 

‘Hannah we need to explain a few things to you.’ Alex told her. 

‘Ok.’

‘Well the first thing is that I’m not an FBI agent I work for an undercover government agency called the DEO.’ 

‘I know.’ Hannah said.’

‘Wait what? How?’ Alex asked. 

‘Well I didn’t know about the DEO but mom said that you weren’t an FBI agent so I guessed that you work with her when she’s Supergirl.’ Hannah explained. 

‘Oh ok. Well the second thing is that James is Guardian, Nia is Dreamer and J’onn is Martian manhunter.’ Alex said. 

‘Well I worked out that James is Guardian and Nia is Dreamer but I wasn’t expecting J’onn being Martian manhunter.’ 

‘How did you work out that my brother is Guardian?’ Kelly asked. 

‘Well considering mom is Supergirl, it made sense that her friends knew about her and who better to be friends with then the other heroes of national city.’ 

‘Well that makes sense.’ Kelly said. 

‘Winn and Brainy also work at the DEO.’ 

‘Ok. So when do I get to see the DEO?’ Hannah asked.

‘Nope. Definitely not.’ Lena said. 

‘Mom why not?’ 

‘Because it’s not suitable for kids.’ Lena replied.

All Lena wants is for Hannah to have a normal life and DEO wouldn’t allow that.

‘Maybe in the future.’ Kara said knowing Lena’s feelings towards the DEO. 

It wasn’t that Lena hated the DEO but she could never forget how the DEO assumed she was just like her family just because of her last name. Of course those who work there are her family but she knows there are some people who still view her a villain so that is why she never goes their unless it’s an emergency. 

‘Fine.’ Hannah said as she gave up in defeat. 

Eliza, Alex and Kelly soon left. Kara and Lena put Jeremiah to bed whilst Hannah watched tv downstairs. Once Jeremiah was asleep both women joined Hannah downstairs. Hannah sat in the middle of the couch with Kara and Lena on either side of her. She cuddled up to Kara and Kara put her arm around her. Lena loved how close the two of them were getting. Lena knew that Hannah was closer to her when she first started living with them.

‘Hannah I want you to know that I wasn’t trying to be mean when I said that you can’t go to the DEO. I just want to keep you safe.’ Lena told her one the tv programme had finished. 

‘I know. I understand.’ Hannah replied as she sat up and faced Lena. 

‘Thank you for understanding. I love you.’ Lena said as she pulled Hannah into a hug.

‘I love you too mom.’ Hannah said returning the hug. 

‘And I love you too mom.’ Hannah also said as she hugged Kara.

‘I love you so much.’ Kara said. 

‘I’m going to go to bed. Good night.’ Hannah said as she stood up.

‘Good night.’ Both women replied. 

‘Rao I love that kid.’ Kara said as she cuddled up to her wife.

‘Me too darling, me too.’ Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	47. Nightmares are the worst part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah starts to have nightmares. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The one thing Lena was worried about happening was Jeremiah having nightmares. Unfortunately he started having them. Three weeks after Kara, Lena and Hannah all had nightmares in the same week, the youngest member of Luthor-Danvers household started them as well. 

Both Kara and Lena were fast asleep when Kara heard Jeremiah call out ‘mama.’ Jeremiah normally slept through the night and it was unusual that he woke up. Kara listened for his heartbeat. Kara could hear that his heartbeat was racing. Kara got out of bed and made her way to her son’s room. She opened the bedroom door and walked over to the crib. 

‘Mama.’ Jeremiah cried out to kara. 

Kara could see the tears rolling down his face. 

‘I’m here little one. I’m here.’ Kara said as she picked her son. 

As she held Jeremiah, he just sobbed into her chest. Kara sat down in the rocking chair that was still in the corner of the room. She sat there and held him until she slowly   
stopped crying. 

‘Did you have a bad dream.’ Kara asked her son. 

Jeremiah just nodded his head on her chest. Once Jeremiah had stopped crying kara took him downstairs so she could make him a bottle of warm milk. 

‘There you go. You will always be my little boy.’ Kara said as she passed Jeremiah the bottle and kissed him on the head. Jeremiah stayed cuddled up with his mama. 

‘I love you so much.’ Kara said.

‘Love you.’ Jeremiah said sleepily as he finished the bottle. 

Kara kissed him once again on the head before taking back upstairs to her room. 

‘Hey what happened?’ lena asked as she sat up in bed when she saw kara walking into the bedroom with Jeremiah asleep in her arms. 

‘He had a nightmare.’ Kara told her wife as she laid Jeremiah in the middle of the bed. 

‘Is he ok?’ Lena asked as she laid back down. 

‘Yeah. he woke up crying so I made him a bottle of warm milk before falling asleep.’ Kara replied. 

‘Ok.’ 

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as she kissed Jeremiah on the temple. 

‘I know you’re worried about him having nightmares but we will both help him.’ kara reassured her wife. 

‘I know but he’s so small.’ Lena said as she looked at kara. 

‘He is but he has us to be there for him for whenever he has a nightmare.’ Kara said.

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Kara replied. 

Jeremiah had a nightmare free night surrounded by his mothers. 

The next night was a different story. Hannah had gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night. As she made her way back to her bedroom she could hear Jeremiah whimpering from his room. Hannah made her way into his room and walked over to his crib. She turned the lamp on that was next to the crib so Jeremiah so see her. Hannah crouched down next to crib so she could see him. 

‘Hannah?’ he asked as he saw her. 

‘I’m here.’ Hannah said as she picked him up. 

She held him as she walked around his room. Jeremiah let out a few small sobs as he cuddled up to her. 

‘You’re safe?’ Hannah reassured him. 

After a few more minutes Jeremiah had fallen asleep again so Hannah went to put him in crib. 

‘No.’ Jeremiah whined as Hannah laid him down. 

So Hannah picked him again. 

‘No go.’ Jeremiah said as he started to cry again. 

‘I won’t go. I promise.’ Hannah said.

Hannah knew that Lena and Kara would be terrified if they checked on Jeremiah wasn’t in his crib so taking him into her room was out of the question. Hannah knew that she could either sit down in the rocking chair and hold Jeremiah all night or she could get into his crib so he could sleep next to her. She decided that it would best if Jeremiah got to sleep in his crib so she managed to climb in. Hannah laid on her side so there was more room for Jeremiah. He held on to her pyjama top as fell asleep again. It didn’t take long for Hannah to fall asleep as well. 

Kara had been called out for a Supergirl emergency. When she returned home she went to check on Jeremiah, Kara wasn’t expecting to see Hannah asleep with Jeremiah cuddled up to her. Kara checked to see if they were both ok before walking out the room so she didn’t wake them up. Kara got changed from her super suit before making her way to her own bedroom. 

‘I missed you.’ Lena mumbled as she rolled over so she could hug her wife.

‘I missed you too. I didn’t mean to take so long.’ Kara said.

‘It’s ok. You’re here now.’ 

‘I think Jeremiah had another nightmare.’ Kara said as she wrapped her arm around Lena. 

‘What makes you think that?’ Lena asked.

‘I went to check on him when I got home and Hannah was asleep in his crib and he was holding on to her pyjama top.’ 

‘He’s ok now and that what’s matters.’ Lena reassured her wife. 

‘I know.’ 

‘I love you.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

‘I love you too.’ Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	48. Becoming a Luthor-Danvers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah officially becomes a Luthor-Danvers. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘Hey aunt Alex. Hey aunt Kelly.’ Hannah said as she sat down in front of them. 

Alex loved it when Hannah called her aunt Alex. Hannah had asked Alex and Kelly out for lunch as she need to ask them something and hopefully they will help her. 

‘I need your help.’ Hannah told them. 

‘With what?’ Kelly asked as she was worried that something was wrong. 

‘Well I’ve been living with Kara and Lena for a couple of months now and I love them both and I want them to adopt me.’ Hannah replied. 

‘You want them to adopt you.’ Alex said slightly shocked she never imagined Hannah would ask. 

‘yeah I do. Do you think they want to adopt me?’ Hannah said nervously as she wasn’t a 100% sure Kara and Lena would want to adopt her. 

‘Hannah, they love you so much of course they would want to adopt you.’ Kelly reassured the teenager. 

‘How can we help you?’ Alex asked not sure how they come into this.

‘Well I don’t know how the adoption process works and I’m hoping you can help me. I can’t ask Kara and Lena as I want to surprise them with it.’ 

‘Of course we well help you. We will have to look into how the adoption process works but when we find out will tell you.’ Alex said. 

‘Thank you so much.’ Hannah said as she hugged both women. 

A WEEK LATER.

‘So we have looked into the adoption process.’ Kelly said as Hannah sat down with them. 

‘Ok so what happens.’ Hannah said. 

‘Well as your mom kicked you out of the house she will need to give up her parental rights before Kara and Lena can adopt you.’ Alex explained. 

‘Ok. Will I have to see my mom?’ Hannah said. 

‘We are not sure but we will do everything to make sure you don’t have you to.’ Kelly reassured her.

‘Thank you.’ Hannah told them. 

‘So what is going to happen is that we are going to see if your mom will sign the papers to give up her parental rights then we will go from there.’ Alex said.

‘Ok.’ Hannah said as she hugged both women.

FIVE DAYS LATER.

It had been almost a week and Hannah hadn’t heard anything from Alex and Kelly. Hannah was worried that something had gone wrong and her mom hadn’t signed the papers. She was laying on her bed when Lena walked into her bedroom. 

‘Can I talk to you?’ Lena asked as she sat down next to Hannah on her bed.

‘Sure. What do you want to talk about?’ Hannah replied as she sat up.

‘I’m worried about you. You seem to be walking on eggshells recently. I wanted to make sure that you are ok. You know you can talk to us.’ Lena said as she took Hannah’s hands into her own. 

‘Mom I promise you I’m fine. I’m just a little worried about school.’ Hannah said which wasn’t a lie is was a little worried about school. 

‘Is everything ok at school. If you need any help me and Kara will always be here for you.’ Lena told her. 

‘I just have a couple of exams next week that I’m worried about but everything will be fine. I promise.’ Hannah replied.

‘I love you.’ Lena said as she hugged her daughter. 

‘I love you too mom.’ 

‘Just remember you can always talk to us.’ Lena said as she left the room.

‘I know.’ 

Hannah felt guilty that she was lying to Lena but she knew that she wanted to make sure everything was going to work out.

A DAY LATER. 

Alex had messaged Kara to say that she was going to pick Hannah up from school. Kara had phoned the school to say Alex would be picking Hannah up instead. 

‘Hey aunt Alex, I thought mom was picking me up?’ Hannah asked as she got in Alex’s car. 

‘Well I thought you would want to come and get ice cream with me and Kelly.’ Alex explained.

‘Sounds great.’ Hannah replied as she buckled her seatbelt. 

They picked up Kelly from her work before heading to the ice cream parlour. Both Alex and Hannah had ordered the biggest ice cream sundae they had whilst Kelly ordered a couple of scoops of   
mint choc chip. 

‘So I went to see your mom the other day.’ Alex said as she took a bite of her sundae.

‘What happened?’

Without saying a word Alex passed the papers over to Hannah which said her birth mom had given up her parental rights. Hannah just sat there looking at the papers with tears streaming down her face. 

‘Hannah what’s the matter?’ Kelly asked as she sat down next to the teenager. 

‘I know that I wanted this. I want to live with Kara and Lena but she didn’t even fight for me. She just gave up on me.’ Hannah sobbed as she hugged Kelly. 

‘Hannah she doesn’t deserve you. Think about it this way maybe she isn’t giving up on you maybe she knows that you will have a better life with Kara and Lena. Maybe she knows this is what’s   
best for you.’ Kelly said as she dried Hannah’s tears. 

‘But what if she just doesn’t care about me anymore?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Well there is that chance but always try and look for the positives. Think about it this way, it’s now easier for Kara and Lena to adopt you and I know that they definitely will. They love you so   
much.’ Kelly reassured her. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘There is one thing though.’ Alex said.

‘What?’ 

‘Well even though she has signed the papers, we need a judge to approve them. So this means that you will have to go to court and she will have to be there as well.’ Alex explained. 

‘Ok I think there was a part of me that knew I would have to see her. How are we going to keep this from Kara and Lena?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Well I can lie to Kara and Lena for you. As for going to court I will be able to get you a lawyer from the DEO and the best thing is that you will have lawyer/client privilege so they can’t tell Kara and Lena.’ Alex said. 

‘Ok. So when will the court date be?’ Hannah asked. 

‘About of two weeks’ time.’ Kelly replied.

THE DAY BEFORE COURT.

The past two weeks for Hannah have been horrible. Tomorrow she will see her birth mom for the first time in months. All she wanted was for Kara and Lena to be by her side but she knew that she wanted to surprise them with the adoption but Hannah knew that Alex and Kelly would be by her side. 

Both Kara and Lena had noticed that Hannah had been acting differently. They knew they would have to talk to her. The both of them wanted to make sure that she was ok and that they would do everything to help her. 

‘Hannah can you come down here please.’ Lena said as she shouted up the stairs. 

Eliza had taken Jeremiah out for the day so this was the perfect time for Kara and Lena to talk to her. 

Lena and Kara we sat on the couch when Hannah walked into the living room.

‘Come sit with us.’ Kara said as she moved over so Hannah could sit in the middle of the both them.

‘Is everything ok?’ Hannah asked. 

‘I know we keep asking you if you are ok and you tell us that you are ok but these past couple of weeks you’ve been acting differently. We just want to talk to you just to make sure that   
everything is ok.’ Lena told her. 

‘We just want you to know that you don’t have to go through anything alone.’ Kara reassured her. 

Hannah just sat there wondering if she should tell them what she was doing or whether she should go along with her plan. Do they even want to adopt her? Just because Alex and Kelly said that they would adopt her doesn’t mean they will. What about Jeremiah? Maybe they wouldn’t want another kid to look after. 

‘I’m scared.’ Hannah said after a while which wasn’t a lie. 

‘Scared about what sweetie?’ Kara asked. 

‘I’m scared that you are going to regret letting me stay here. That I’m going to have to go somewhere else.’ Hannah admitted as tears started to roll down her face.

‘Hannah darling, we would never regret letting you live here. We both love you so much. You are a part of this family. You are our daughter. You are Jeremiah’s sister. You belong here with us. We   
love you so much.’ Lena said as she hugged her.

‘We love you so much. You are safe here?’ Kara said as she joined the hug.

‘I love you both so much too.’ Hannah replied between sobs. 

‘Can you promise us one thing?’ Lena asked.

‘What?’ 

‘If you are struggling with anything not matter what it is. Will you come and talk to us.’ Lena said.

‘I promise.’ Hannah told her. 

Hannah went back upstairs so she could she could finish studying for her upcoming exam. 

‘Come here.’ Kara said as she laid down on the couch so Lena could join her. 

‘I just want her to be happy and safe.’ Lena said as she tried to stop tears from forming. 

‘I know and she will be safe here. We will do everything to make sure she is happy. Hannah went through something unimaginable. We will be by her side for everything and support her.’ Kara   
replied as she kissed Lena on the temple.

THE NEXT DAY AT COURT.

Alex and Kelly had picked up Hannah in the morning. Alex had told Kara and Lena that they wanted to spend the day with Hannah at the theme park. The theme park was a couple of hours away so it was a good excuse to spend the whole day. 

They were sitting in the court room waiting for the judge to call their case. Alex had gotten the best lawyer at the DEO, Helen, to help them. As they were waiting Hannah could see her birth mom sitting on the other side of the courtroom. Hannah was trying to see if her little sister was there but it looked like her Birth mom had come alone. Hannah never got to say goodbye to her little sister. Sometimes she did wonder if she missed her or did her Little sister hate her for leaving her. Hannah tried to not think about it. She had to focus on her new life with Kara and Lena. 

They sat there listening to the other cases that were happening in the court until it was their turn. 

‘The case of Edwards.’ The court clerk said. 

‘We will be right here.’ Alex reassured her. 

Hannah just nodded and she stood up with Helen. Hannah and Helen we on one side of the whilst her birth mom was on the other side. They were all standing in front of the judge. Alex and Kelly were sitting in the back holding each other’s hands as they were nervous for her. 

‘This is a case of terminating parental rights.’ The judge said. 

‘That’s correct your honour.’ Helen replied. 

‘It seems like these proceedings were started by Miss Edwards.’ The judge said looking at Hannah.

‘Yes your honour.’ Hannah after being prompted by Helen. 

‘Well it seems like these papers have already been signed by Mrs Edwards so this this makes things a lot easier. Mrs Edwards do you still agree with terminating your parental rights over Miss   
Hannah Edwards?’ the judge asked.

‘I do your honour.’ Mrs Edwards replied. 

This whole time Mrs Edwards hadn’t even looked in Hannah’s direction. 

‘Before I approve I must ask Miss Edwards, as you are a minor do you have a safe place to live and do you have someone to be your guardian.’ The judge asked Hannah. 

‘I do your honour. Hannah replied. 

‘Very well. I hear by approve the termination of Mrs Edwards parental rights over Miss Hannah Edwards.’ The judge said as he hit the gavel on the block. 

Hannah and Helen walked back to where Alex and Kelly were sitting. Hannah had the biggest smile on her face. Mrs Edwards ignored everyone and walked out of the building. 

‘I’m so proud of you.’ Alex said as she hugged the teenager. 

‘Thank you aunt Alex and you aunt Kelly.’ Hannah replied as she hugged both women. 

‘Thank you Helen.’ Alex said as she shook her hand.

‘No problem. I like it when my job is easy so thank you. Hannah I wish you all the best.’ Helen replied as she gave Hannah a quick hug. 

‘Let’s get some lunch’ Kelly said looking at her watch. 

They decided to have lunch out of the city so there was less of a chance of Kara and Lena finding them. 

‘So the next thing to do is to get the adoption papers. Have you figured out how you are going to ask them?’ Kelly asked. 

‘I think I’m going to get a box and wrap it and put the papers in it and give it to them.’ Hannah told them. 

‘That sounds like a great idea but I will have to get you a lead lined box as Kara has a tendency to use her x-ray vision to look in gifts.’ Alex replied. 

‘Seriously?’ Hannah asked.

Alex just nodded her head. 

‘How are we certain that they want to adopt me? What if they don’t want another child. What if they only want Jeremiah?’ Hannah said as she started to worry.

‘Hannah let me tell you a couple of things about Lena and my sister. When Kara landed on earth she thought she had lost her family. All she had left of Krypton was her cousin. Ever since I’ve   
known her all she’s ever wanted was a family. She never thought she would have one until she met Lena. Kara found out that she could never carry a baby on earth and she was crushed but when Lena got pregnant with Jeremiah I’ve never seen Kara so happy. To Kara you are her daughter. She would do anything for you. The same with Lena you are her daughter as well. You are her child just as much as Jeremiah is. When I say they will want to adopt you I know I’m right. The both of them want to have a family that is full of love. Lena didn’t have the best family growing up so that’s why I know all she wants is to make sure that her children don’t have the same up bringing that she did.’ Alex explained to her. 

‘Ok.’ 

Later that evening Hannah couldn’t forget about what Alex told her. She sat down next to Lena and she cuddled up to her. Hannah was happy to sit and watch tv with her. She couldn’t remember   
a time before living with Kara and Lena where she could cuddled up to someone and watch tv. Lena put her arm around her and just held her. 

‘Not that I’m complaining but you are rather cuddly today.’ Lena said.

‘I just really wanted a hug.’ Hannah admitted. 

‘Well you can have a hug whenever you want. I love you.’ Lena said as she kissed Hannah on the top of the head. 

‘I love you too.’ 

‘I wish I could have gotten to see you grow up. To hear your first words. To watch you see take your first steps. I wish I could have been there for all of it.’ Lena said as she looked into Hannah’s   
eyes.

Hannah had blue eyes and blonde hair. Even though Hannah didn’t look like Kara they did have similarities which Lena loved. 

‘So I do.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Do you ever miss your sister?’ Lena asked. 

‘Sometimes. I will always love her but I think I will have to move on. Anyway I have a new family.’ Hannah said as she smiled.

‘Yeah you do. If you ever want to see her again we will help you to see her.’ Lena told her. 

‘Thank you.’ 

A WEEK LATER.

‘Here is the lead lined box, the adoption papers and some gift wrap.’ Alex said as she handed them over to her.

‘Thank you so much.’ 

‘Just to let you know as you are over the age of 12 you will have to sign them as well.’ Alex explained. 

‘Ok. Thank you so much for everything.’ Hannah said.

‘You’re welcome. I just can’t wait for you to become a Luthor-Danvers.’ Alex said as she hugged Hannah. 

Later that evening Hannah sat on her bed and wrapped the box. Before putting the papers into the box she quickly read over the papers. She placed the box in the bottom of her wardrobe. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

THE DAY AFTER. 

Hannah’s plan was that after dinner she would have Lena and Kara sit in the living room whilst she went and got the box so she could give it to them. 

‘we will go and put Jeremiah to bed and then we will come and join you downstairs and watch some tv.’ Lena said as she put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. 

‘Actually could wait to do that. There’s something I want to give you both and I want Jeremiah to be there as well.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Sure we will go and wait in the living room.’ Kara said confused as she wasn’t sure what Hannah was going to give them. 

Hannah returned from her room with the box. Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch whilst Jeremiah was playing on the floor with Krypto. Without saying a word Hannah gave them the box   
before picking Jeremiah up so she could cuddle him. 

Kara lifted the lid of the box and Lena lifted the papers out. Both women read what was on the paper. When they realised that were reading adoption papers for Hannah both women started to   
cry. 

‘You want us to adopt you?’ Lena asked.

Hannah just nodded.

‘Of course we want to adopt you.’ Kara said. 

‘Really?’ Hannah asked. 

‘yeah we really do.’ Lena confirmed. 

‘Come here.’ Kara said. 

Hannah walked over to Kara and Lena were sitting. They both stood up so they could hug her. Jeremiah didn’t know why everyone was crying and hugging so he hugged Hannah tighter. 

‘We will go and take Jeremiah to bed and then we will talk.’ Lena said. 

‘Ok.’ 

Twenty minutes later and both women joined Hannah on the couch. 

‘How long have you been planning this?’ Lena asked as she took Hannah’s hand. 

‘About a month and a half.’ Hannah admitted.

‘A month and a half. Why didn’t you tell us.’ Kara said.

‘I didn’t know if you wanted to adopt me. I convinced myself that you didn’t as you already have Jeremiah.’ Hannah replied as she tried to avoided eye contact with either of them. 

‘Hannah darling we’ve wanted to adopt you ever since you started living here. We didn’t know how to ask you.’ Lena said. 

The day Hannah started to live with the Kara and Lena had the conversation about whether they would adopt her and they agreed that they would when it was right for Hannah. They had actually agreed to start the proceedings once Hannah had lived with them for six months but Hannah had beaten them to it. 

‘Oh.’ 

‘I’m guessing someone helped you with this.’ Kara laughed.

‘Yeah aunt Alex and aunt Kelly.’ Hannah told them. 

‘I thought Alex would be involved somehow.’ Lena chuckled. 

‘Anyone else?’ Kara asked.

‘Helen from the DEO.’ Hannah replied.

‘How does Helen know and please tell me you didn’t go to the DEO.’ Kara said.

‘I promise I didn’t go to the DEO but Helen only knows because we had to go to court.’ Hannah worriedly as she didn’t know how Kara and Lena would react.

‘You went to court! Why? When?’ Both women said at the same time. 

‘Well we had to get my birth mom to give up her parental rights and we had to go to court so the judge to approve it and we didn’t actually go to the theme park that day we were at court. I’m   
sorry I lied.’ Hannah said.

‘Hey, we aren’t angry and you didn’t lie. We understand why you didn’t tell us.’ Lena reassured her.

‘How was it seeing your birth mom?’ Kara asked. 

‘It was strange. She completely ignored me and she didn’t even look at me. It was that moment that I realised that I was making the correct decision.’ Hannah told them.

‘Can I ask. Has this been the reason why you were acting differently?’ Lena said.

‘What I told you was true but I just left out the whole adoption thing.’ Hannah admitted.

‘Ok.’ Lena said as she hugged Hannah.

‘So what left have we got to do?’ Kara asked.

‘Well we all have to sign the papers and them I’m not sure. I’ve had aunt Alex to help we with everything.’ Hannah explained. 

‘We’ll figure it out together.’ Kara told her. 

TWO MONTHS LATER.

They all signed the adoption papers and it turned out that they would have to have a home visit by a social worker to make sure Hannah would be living in a safe environment. If the social worker approved that Hannah would be safe living with Kara and Lena then they would get a court date for the judge to approve the adoption. 

The social worker came over to inspect the house. She asked Kara and Lena questions about their jobs and about their personal lives. The social worker asked Hannah about whether she wanted to live here and if she felt safe here. With the questions answered the social worker approved that Hannah would indeed be safe. Before she left, she gave Kara and Lena details about their court date. The court date was for two days’ time. 

TWO DAYS LATER.

They were all sat in the same room that Hannah had been in with Alex and Kelly. Jeremiah was sitting Hannah’s lap playing on her phone. They only had to wait for an hour before it was their turn to go in front of the judge.

‘The case of Edwards and Luthor-Danvers.’ The court clerk called out. 

Kara took Jeremiah from Hannah as they walked to the front of the courtroom. 

‘Looking at these papers everything seems to be in order. I just need to ask you some questions. Firstly Miss Edwards, do you still wish to be adopted by Mrs & Mrs Luthor-Danvers?’ The judge   
asked Hannah. 

‘Yes your honour.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Wonderful. Mrs & Mrs Luthor-Danvers do you still wish to adopt Miss Edwards. 

‘Yes your honour.’ Both women replied at the same time.

‘Great. This court approves the adoption of Miss Hannah Edwards by Mrs & Mrs Luthor-Danvers.’ The judge said as she hit her gavel on the block. 

As they left the courtroom Kara stopped so she could hug Hannah. 

‘You have always been my daughter this just makes it official. I love you.’ Kara said. 

‘I love you mom.’ Hannah said as she hugged Kara back. 

‘And I love you as well mom.’ Hannah said as she turned to hug Lena. 

‘I love you too.’ Lena said.

‘Jeremiah I’m now your sister.’ Hannah said as she picked up her brother. 

‘Sister.’ Jeremiah repeated. 

‘Yeah I am. I will always look out for you. I love you so much.’ She said as she hugged him.

‘Love you.’ He replied. 

Both Kara and Lena were trying not to cry. They both had the family that they always wanted.

When they got home they decided that they would celebrate as a family and that they would have party with the rest of the family later.

Kara had flown to Italy to get pizza as it was a special occasion. Hannah and Lena were sitting on couch with Jeremiah sitting between them as they watched tv. Lena kept looking at Hannah and   
Jeremiah and she couldn’t believe that she now had two children. This was her family. Kara soon returned home with the pizza’s. 

‘Moms can I change my last name to Luthor-Danvers?’ Hannah asked as she finished a slice of pizza.

‘If that is what you want of course you can.’ Lena told her.

‘I do. I want the same last name as all of you.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Then we can change it.’ Kara said. 

After dinner and Jeremiah was asleep. Kara, Lena and Hannah made a list of things that would need to be changed when they change last name. 

‘So we will need to change everything at your school and your birth certificate. Is there anything else?’ Kara asked.

‘Passport maybe.’ Lena said as she looked at Hannah. 

‘I don’t actually have a passport. I don’t think I’ve ever had one.’ Hannah told her mom’s. 

‘Ok that’s fine. We can get you one.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘So birth certificate, any school documents and passport. If we have forgotten anything we can change them later.’ 

THREE WEEKS LATER. 

Three weeks after being adopted by Kara and Lena, Hannah received her new birth certificate with her name as Hannah Luthor-Danvers on it, she had received her first ever passport and everything at school had been changed as well.

The rest of the super friends had come over to the house to celebrate with them. Eliza was delighted to have a Hannah as a granddaughter. Alex was boasting that she was right that Kara and Lena would adopt her before hugging her. Ruby was just grateful that her girlfriend was now safe. The others also hugged her and officially welcomed her to the Super friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know anything about the adoption process. I apologise for getting things wrong. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	49. What it means to be a Luthor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells Hannah about the Luthor's.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Mentions of drowning, child abuse, death, murder, alcoholism.

Hannah was playing with Jeremiah whilst Kara was working on her newest article. Jeremiah was sitting on Hannah’s lap as they played with the farm set that she had gotten him for his birthday. They would set up ‘Jeremiah’s farm’ as they liked to call it. Kara had brought a couple more farm sets so Jeremiah could create his own mini farm. Hannah would set up the animals into groups and then she would help Jeremiah to pretend feed the animals. Lena had just came home from work when she asked Hannah to talk. 

‘Hannah darling, can we talk upstairs.’ Lena said as she walked into the living room.

‘Sure mom.’ Hannah replied as she passed Jeremiah to Kara who sat down to play with her son. 

Lena led Hannah to her and Kara’s bedroom. Lena sat on top of the covers leaning against the pillows. She patted the space next to her to indicate that she wanted Hannah to sit next to her. 

‘What did you want to talk about?’ Hannah asked sat next to her. 

‘Well do you remember at Ruby’s party, I said that one I day I would tell you about the Luthor’s. Well I think it’s time to tell you about them.’ Lena told her daughter. 

‘You don’t have to tell me about them if you don’t want to.’ Hannah told her.

‘I want to and I think you deserve to know about them.’ Lena reassured her. 

Hannah didn’t say a word she just nodded.

‘I was four when my birth mom drowned.’ Lena started. 

‘I was living in a children’s home when a man showed up and told me that I was going to live with a new family. The next day, I arrived at the Luthor mansion. That was when I was first introduced to Lillian and lex. Growing up lex was always nice to me. He was a good older brother. He was the one who taught me how to play chess. He was the one who told me that he was proud of me. He cared for me but when I got older I soon realised that he was no longer the lex I grew up with. I knew he was planning something but I never knew he was going to kill all of those people. I knew that he hated superman but I didn’t think he would go that far. If I had known what he was doing I would have tried to stop him. Some people still blame me for the deaths of those people.’ Lena explained to Hannah.

‘But that wasn’t your fault.’ She replied. 

‘Unfortunately some people still see all Luthor’s as evil.’ Lena said. 

‘Then there was Lionel. He loved for me and cared for me but a few years later he would only love me when he was sober. Soon it was rare for him to be sober. He spent most the time drunk. When he was drunk he would shout all the time and throw things. He was an intimidating person to be around. He died about 7 years after I moved into the Luthor mansion. Growing up I always thought he just adopted me but wasn’t until years later that he was actually my biological father. He had an affair with my birth mom. When he found out what happened to her he came and got me so I could grow up as a Luthor.’ Lena continued. 

‘What about Lillian?’ Hannah asked. 

‘Lillian is a completely different story. She never loved for me. I think I was a constant reminder of her husband’s affair. She never hid the fact that she loved Lex more. He could  
do no wrong in her eyes. She would always comment on things about me. Sometimes it was that I wasn’t the right weight or my grades weren’t good enough. No matter what I did, I could never do enough to be as good as lex. Even when Lex went insane, I still wasn’t good enough. I was left to deal with the mess he left at L-Corp and she would still find things to complain about.’ Lena said. 

‘Can I ask, did she ever hit you.’ Hannah said remembering what her birth mom did to her.

‘No she never hit me but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t abusive. She was and it took me a long time to accept and deal with it.’ Lena said as she wrapped Hannah up in a hug and  
kissed her on the top of the head.

‘I wanted to tell you all of this because some people might see your last name and treat you like a Luthor but you will never be like them.’ Lena carried on. 

‘Mom you’re not like them. You’re good. You’re the best Luthor there is.’ Hannah said as she hugged Lena tighter.

‘I love you so much. All I’m saying is that I would never be upset if you ever wanted to just use Danvers as your last name.’ Lena replied. 

‘I don’t want to be a Danvers. I want to be a Luthor-Danvers. I don’t care what people think about me being part Luthor because it means that I’m like you and mom and that’s  
even better and I love you too.’ Hannah told her. 

‘You will ways be like us. You and Jeremiah are the best children we could have asked for.’ 

‘I couldn’t ask for better parents.’ 

‘Another thing I want to talk about is that I want to make sure that you and Jeremiah have the best childhood you could possible want. I don’t mean to constantly check in on you  
but all I want to make sure that you are ok so if I’m being to overbearing you can always tell me.’ Lena explained.

‘Mom I don’t mind that you do that. I actually like it. it makes me feel like you actually care about me.’ Hannah told her mom.

‘I will always care about you and so does Kara.’ Lena said. 

‘I know. Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?’ Hannah asked as she laid next to Lena.

‘Of course we can.’ Lena told her as she kissed Hannah on the crown of her head. 

‘What happened to Lex and Lillian?’ Hannah questioned after few minutes.

‘Well Lex is in prison serving multiple life sentences and Lillian is on the run but I will do everything I can to make sure you never have to see her. I will not allow her to come  
anywhere near you or Jeremiah.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘Ok.’

They hugged for another few more minutes before heading back downstairs so Lena could start dinner. Hannah was back in the living room playing with Jeremiah and Kara was in the kitchen helping Lena. 

‘So what did you talk about with Hannah?’ Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder.

‘I told her about the Luthor’s and what it means to have the Luthor name. I told her that if she wanted to she could just use Danvers as her last name.’ Lena told her wife. 

‘Hey, there is nothing wrong with the Luthor name. Anyway she is a Luthor-Danvers which is so much better than just being a Danvers. You are not like your family.’ Kara replied as she turned Lena around so they were facing each other.

‘I know but I don’t want her to be judged for having Luthor in her last name. If means that she is safe then I would want her last name to be Danvers.’ 

‘Would you do the same for Jeremiah, let him use Danvers as his last name.’ Kara asked.

‘I would. If in the future when we tell him about the Luthor’s if he wants to use Danvers as his last name I won’t be upset.’ Lena replied. 

‘You are not like your family. You are good and those two amazing kids in there prove that there is nothing wrong with being a Luthor. I love you so much.’ Kara said as she  
kissed her wife.

‘I love you so much too. Thank you for always being by my side.’ Lena replied as she returned the kiss. 

‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	50. Time to rethink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara rethinks her job.

They were all at the park. Ruby had joined them so she could spend some time with Hannah. Ruby and Hannah were playing with Jeremiah in playground. Kara and Lena were sitting under the oak tree watching. 

‘How did we get so lucky?’ Lena said as they both watch ruby and Hannah push Jeremiah on the swings. 

‘I honestly have no idea but I’ve never been happier.’ Kara replied. 

They sat there for a while watching Hannah, Ruby and Jeremiah play together before Kara had the courage to ask Lena something. 

‘Can we talk?’ Kara asked.

‘Sure, is everything ok.’ Lena replied concerned. 

‘I want to quit Catco.’ Kara told her wife. 

‘Why? You love your job at Catco.’ 

‘I want to be able to give my full attention Jeremiah and Hannah. I’m worried about Hannah, she’s been through so much and I want to be there to support her.’ Kara explains.

‘I understand that. You know I will always support you in whatever you decide.’ Lena tells her. 

‘Thank you.’ Kara said. 

The two of them were still watching Ruby, Hannah and Jeremiah but Lena could tell something was bothering Kara.

‘Darling, I’ve known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you.’ Lena said as she reached out her hand to take Kara’s. 

‘I don’t want you to think that I’m going to be living off your money. I stopped being Supergirl apart from emergencies and now I’m leaving Catco. I know we have a joint bank account and that we both have our own savings account.’ Kara admitted. 

‘Kara, I would never think that. When we got together you could have given up your job and I wouldn’t have cared. If you want to work then I will support you and if you don’t want to work, I will still support you no matter what. I don’t even know how much money I have. Kara I want you to know, I will be by your side.’ Lena told her. 

Lena pulled Kara into a hug. 

‘You do know that the money in our joint bank account is for the both of us to use and I would never expect you to use the money in your savings. Can I ask, how often do you use the money in   
your savings?’ Lena said as she held Kara. 

‘I only use that money when I buy you presents so you can’t see what I’ve brought you.’ Kara replied. 

‘Smart.’ Lena said as she starts to laugh. 

‘I love you so much.’ Kara says as kissed Lena. 

‘I love you so much too.’ Lena replies as she returns the kiss.

‘Gross.’ Both Hannah and ruby say at the same time as they sit down opposite them with Jeremiah sitting on Ruby’s lap. 

Kara and Lena both laughed. 

‘Ewww.’ Jeremiah said after Ruby whispered something into his ear.

‘Ruby are you using our son against us.’ Lena said.

‘I would never do such a thing.’ Ruby replied in a sarcastic tone.

Lena, Kara and Hannah laughed at that.

‘You have spent too much time with Alex. Come on let’s go home for some lunch.’ Kara said as she stood up. 

They all went home and Lena made all of them some sandwiches. After lunch Kara went and put Jeremiah down for his nap. Hannah and Ruby went upstairs to watch a film in Hannah’s room. Kara had brought her a tv for her bedroom so Hannah had the choice of watching tv with them or on her own. They didn’t want Hannah to think that she had to spend all of her time with them. Once Jeremiah was asleep Kara went back downstairs to watch tv with her wife. 

‘Who would have thought a house with two kids could be this quite.’ Lena said as she laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

‘I know. We are going to miss this silence in a few years aren’t we.’ Kara replied. 

‘We really are.’ Lena said as she laughed. 

About an hour and a half later Jeremiah woke up from his nap. Kara went to go and get him. 

‘Hello my sweet boy. Did you have a good nap?’ Kara asked her son as she picked him up.

‘Yeah.’ Jeremiah mumbled still half asleep.

Jeremiah was like Kara in that it took a few minutes to fully wake up. Kara quickly changed his diaper. She went to check in on Hannah and Ruby. When Kara stuck her head around the bedroom door she could see Hannah and Ruby fast asleep cuddled up together. Kara quietly shut the bedroom door so she didn’t wake them up and she headed back downstairs to Lena.  
Once Kara was back downstairs she passed Jeremiah over to Lena. Lena held him until he woke up properly. 

‘Where are Hannah and Ruby?’ Lena asked a little while later. 

‘When I checked in on them they were fast asleep together.’ Kara told her. 

‘I’m grateful they have each other.’ 

‘Me too.’ Kara told her.

‘Do you think we would have been like them at their age if we had known each other?’ Lena asked her.

‘Well at their age I was still relatively new on earth and I didn’t even know what it meant to be bisexual so unfortunately I don’t think we would have.’ Kara replied. 

Lena just laughed and kiss Kara on the cheek. About an hour later Hannah and Ruby made their way downstairs. They all decided to watch a Disney movie. Lena ordered tacos for everyone. After dinner Sam came over to take ruby home. They were about to start another Disney movie when Kara decided to tell Hannah about her job. 

‘Hannah I wanted you to know that I’m going to leave Catco.’ Kara told her daughter.

‘Why? You love your job.’ Hannah replied. 

‘I do but I want to spend my time with you and Jeremiah. I will still be called for Supergirl emergencies but I want to focus my time on two.’ Kara explained. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah said as she hugged her mom.

The next day Kara heads to catco to tell Cat Grant that she is leaving her job. She takes Jeremiah with her as Cat has a soft spot for him.

‘Kara, what can I do for you?’ cat says as Kara walks into her office.

Before Kara can say anything cat looks up and sees Jeremiah in Kara’s arms.

‘and look at you all grown up. You we just a little baby the last time I saw you.’ Cat adds as she walks over to Kara. 

‘Yeah its crazy how much he has grown.’ Kara replies. 

‘So what did you want?’ cat asks as she sits down and takes Jeremiah from her.

Jeremiah wasn’t sure about sitting with cat but he soon warmed up to her. 

‘I wanted to tell you that I’m leaving Catco.’ Kara tells her. 

Cat was speechless as she never thought in a million years that Kara would leave. 

‘We adopted a teenager and I want to be able to focus my time on her and Jeremiah.’ Kara continued. 

‘You adopted a teenager?’ cat asks.

‘Yeah she’s fourteen and her name is Hannah.’ Kara said as she got a photo of Hannah up on her phone and passed it to cat. 

‘She looks like you.’ Cat says as she looks at the photo.

‘Lena says the same thing.’ 

‘I get why you want to spend your time with your family and you will always have a job here if you want one in the future.’ Cat tells her. 

‘Thank you Cat.’ Kara says as she stands up.

Kara takes Jeremiah from cat and leaves catco. She looks at her watch and sees that it is lunchtime. She picks up lunch and heads to L-Corp. Kara knows that Lena doesn’t have any meetings so she heads straight for Lena’s office. 

‘How are two of my favourite people?’ Lena asked when she saw Kara walk into her office.

‘We are great. We thought you could do with some lunch.’ Kara said as she lifted up the bag of take out.

‘God I love you. Have I ever told you that?’ Lena said as she kissed Kara.

‘You have but I like hearing you say it.’ Kara said as she laughed.

‘You dork.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara again. 

They sat on the couch in Lena’s office and ate the food that Kara brought. Kara told her what happened with Cat and that Cat said that she would always have a job at Catco if she ever wants it.   
With lunch eaten they left Lena to finish her work and Kara took Jeremiah back home as it wouldn’t be long until she would have to go and pick Hannah up from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	51. Clark and Lois visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois visit. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is such a small chapter but I really struggled to write this chapter and this is the best I can do.

Four years ago Clark and Lois moved to Argo so Lois could give birth there as there had never been a human giving birth to a half-Kryptonian before. Kara missed her cousin. He is her only connection to Krypton. Kara was so happy when Clark had contacted her to say that they were visiting. Clark and Lois were going to use the transmatter portal at the DEO to land on earth before flying to the Luthor-Danvers household. 

Lena had taken Jeremiah and Hannah out for lunch so Kara could spend some time alone with her cousin. Kara had just finished setting up for the kitchen table when the doorbell rang. When Kara opened the door she immediately hugged Clark. 

‘I’ve missed you.’ Kara said as she pulled away from the hug.

‘I’ve missed you too Kara.’ Clark replied. 

‘I’m here too.’ Lois said as she started to laugh. 

‘I’ve missed to Lois. Maybe even more.’ Kara said as she whispered the last part of her sentence even though Clark as super hearing. 

‘Oh I know.’ Lois said as she hugged Kara.

The three of them headed for the kitchen to eat the big belly burger that Clark had brought for Kara.

‘Where’s Jonathan?’ Kara asked as she wanted to meet her three year old nephew. 

‘He’s still on Argo. We didn’t know he would have powers on earth and we didn’t want to deal with a superpowered toddler.’ Lois explained. 

‘Where’s Lena and Jeremiah?’ Clark asked once he finished his burger.

‘Lena took him out for lunch.’ Kara told him.

Once they had finished lunch they headed to the living room to catch each other up on what had happened over the last four years. It wasn’t long until Lena, Jeremiah and Hannah returned from lunch. Hannah and Jeremiah walked into the living room holding hands. 

‘Omg Clark Kent is Superman.’ Hannah says when she notices Clark.

‘Really you knew that James was guardian but you didn’t know that Clark was superman.’ 

‘I had spent time with James before I realised.’ Hannah told her mom.

Clark was confused as he had no idea who that teenager was and somehow she knew his real identity. 

‘Kara, I know we haven’t seen each other for a while but it hasn’t been that long for you to have a teenager.’ Clark said.

‘I’m Hannah. I’m adopted.’ Hannah said as she introduced herself. 

‘Oh.’ Clark replied not know what to say. 

‘I like her.’ Lois said. 

‘He looks like Lena.’ Lois said as she moved to sit next to Kara who had Jeremiah in her lap. 

‘Yeah he does. The one thing I wanted was for him to look like her.’ Kara replied. 

Jeremiah stayed cuddled up to Kara as he gets a little nervous around strangers.

‘This this your aunt Lois.’ Kara says to Jeremiah to make him more comfortable with her. 

After a few minutes Jeremiah was comfortable enough to sit on Lois’ lap.

‘I miss having a baby this small again. It’s like you blink and suddenly they become mini wrecking balls. So good luck with that.’ Lois said as she looked at Kara and Lena. Both   
Kara and Lena laughed as they couldn’t wait for it to happen. 

Lena was sitting on the other couch and Clark was sitting at the other end. They couldn’t look more awkward if they tried. Hannah didn’t want to mention it so she let it go. Lois, Hannah and Jeremiah we all playing together on the floor whilst Kara and Clark were talking about Argo. Lena sat with Krypto’s head in her lap as she stroked his head she watched her family. It was that she didn’t like Clark but they could never have a conversation without it becoming awkward. So after a few minutes she managed to sneak upstairs   
to her bedroom. She was reading her book when she heard someone knock on the door.

‘Mom.’ Hannah’s voice called out from the other side of the door.

‘Hannah you know you don’t have to knock.’ Lena told her daughter as Hannah walked into the room.

‘Is everything ok?’ Hannah asked her mom.

‘Yeah. Why do you ask?’ She replied as Hannah sat down next to her. 

‘it’s just that you act really awkward around Clark.’

‘I like Clark I really do but ever since everything happened between him and Lex things have been awkward. So it’s just easier if we don’t spend time together. That’s why we   
went out for lunch so mom could spend some time with him and Lois.’ Lena explained.

‘I don’t think Clark likes me but Lois seems nice.’ Hannah told her mom.

‘What makes you think that?’ Lena asked concerned because Lena would think twice about going full Luthor on Clark if he upset her daughter.

‘He didn’t look too happy when I figured out that he is Superman and it’s like he’s never been around a teenager before.

‘He hasn’t been around teenagers before only the ones he grew up with. When mom landed on earth she was a twelve almost thirteen and he was already in his twenties. That’s   
why didn’t look after her when she landed as he had no idea how to deal with a teenager so he took Kara to the Danvers.’ Lena said as she started to laugh. 

‘But I want you to know that Clark does like you he just likes to know the people that know he is Superman. I promise you that he likes you.’ Lena continued. 

‘I trust you. Mom mentioned something about ordering Chinese for dinner.’ Hannah told her.

‘Good thing I’m a billionaire so I’m able to afford to feed two kryptonians but let’s stay here for a few more minutes before going back downstairs.’ Lena said as she chuckled. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah replied as she cuddled up to her mom. 

They spent the evening together as they ate their Chinese before Clark and Lois left to fly back to metropolis where they still own their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	52. Your first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah asks kara and lena how old they were when they first had sex.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Lena and Kara had returned home with Jeremiah to find Hannah laying on the couch with her head in a pillow. Lena placed Jeremiah in front of his toys so she could check on Hannah. 

‘Darling what’s the matter?’ Lena asked as she moved Hannah’s hair out of her eyes.

Without saying a word Hannah sat up so Lena and Kara could sit down either side of her.

‘It’s nothing.’ Hannah replied not really wanting to talk about it. 

‘It’s clearly bothering you.’ Kara said.

‘It’s embarrassing.’ Hannah told her moms as her face started to go red.

‘No matter how embarrassing it is you can always talk to us.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘How old were you when you first had sex.’ Hannah blurted out.

Before replying Lena looked over to Kara to make sure she was comfortable having this conversation as Kara sometimes wasn’t comfortable talking about it. Kara just nodded her   
reply.

‘Before I answer your question is Ruby pressuring you to have sex?’ Lena asked.

‘God no. Ruby would never to that. It’s just that our friends are talking about how they are having sex but both of us have said that we aren’t ready.’ Hannah admitted. 

‘And underage.’ Lena added.

‘That too but it just makes me feel like I’m weird for not being ready.’ 

‘Hannah sweetie, you are only 14. You are not weird for not being ready. You have your whole life to be ready. Remember that.’ Lena said as she hugged her daughter.

‘I was a lot older my first time.’ Kara told her.

‘Really?’ Hannah replied. 

‘I was just out of college the first time I had sex with a guy. Let’s just say it didn’t end well and the first time I had sex with a women was with your mom.’ Kara told her. 

Lena knew that she was the only woman Kara had slept with and she knew that Kara was embarrassed when she told Lena. 

‘I was in college the first time I had sex with a guy and a woman. It doesn’t matter how old you are as long as you are ready and at the age of legal consent.’ Lena added. 

‘I know mom. I know.’ Hannah replied. She was grateful that she had two moms that cared about her.

‘You know you didn’t have to be embarrassed to talk to us about this.’ Lena said as she hugged Hannah again.’ 

‘I know. I am grateful that you both are so open to talk about things.

‘we want to you to feel safe talking about things with us.’ Kara said.

‘I love you both.’ Hannah said as she hugged the both of them. 

‘we love you so much.’ Lena told her.

‘I’ve got homework to do so I’m going to go upstairs and do it.’ Hannah said as she stood up.

‘Ok sweetie.’ 

‘Oh Rao. I thought we would have a while before having to have that conversation.’ Kara as she rested her head on the back of the couch cushion.

‘You think that was bad we are actually going to have to have the talk with her at some point.’ Lena told her wife.

Kara just groaned as she put the pillow over her face.

‘I know but when Jeremiah was born I thought we were going to have a while before having that talk.’ Kara said as she gestured to Jeremiah. 

‘I know but that what happens when you adopt a teenager.’ Lena replied.

‘Do you think I’m weird that I’ve only slept with one woman.’ Kara asked a little embarrassed.

‘Darling I would never think your weird for only sleeping with one woman. Anyway I like it that I’m the only women you’ve had sex with.’ Lena told her as she grinned.

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Lena replied. 

Jeremiah stood up and walked over to where they were sitting.

‘Mama up.’ Jeremiah asked so he could sit next to his mama and mommy.

‘Of course my sweet boy.’ Kara as she picked him up and placed him in between the two of them. 

Kara couldn’t believe at how quickly he had grown up. He was slowly becoming a toddler and becoming his own little person. 

‘Please never grow up.’ Kara said as she kissed him on the head.

‘Ok mama. Love you.’ Jeremiah replied. 

‘I love you too.’

‘love you too mommy.’ Jeremiah said to Lena.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as she placed him on her lap so she could cuddle her little boy.

It wasn’t long until Lena’s phone went off and it showed that Sam was calling.

‘Hey Sam, you’re on speaker.’ Lena said as she answered the phone.

‘Ruby has just asked me how old I was when I first had sex. How do I tell her that the first time I had sex I got pregnant with her.’ Sam said as her voice came through the phone.

‘Sam it’s fine. Why don’t you and Ruby come over for dinner and we can talk.’ Lena told her best friend. 

‘Ok we will be over soon.’ Sam told them.

‘I’m going to talk Hannah before they come over.’ Kara told her wife. 

‘Ok.’

Kara made her way upstairs to Hannah’s bedroom. Ever since their conversation Hannah’s heartbeat had been racing the whole time. Kara knocked on the door before entering the room.

‘Sweetie are you ok? Your heartbeat is racing.’ Kara asked as she sat down on Hannah’s bed. 

‘I’m fine. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.’ Hannah replied. 

‘Come here.’ Kara said as she patted the space next to her.

‘Was I uncomfortable. Yes I was but I would rather feel uncomfortable if it means you feel comfortable talking to us. When Jeremiah was born I vowed to myself that I would be   
open with him and tell him anything he asks and the same goes for you. If you ever need to talk to us we will always listen.’ Kara told her daughter. 

‘I feel like I’ve ruined yours and moms life. You had Jeremiah and now you have this teenager you now have to look after.’ Hannah admitted as she tried to stop the tears. 

‘Hannah you haven’t ruined our lives. You have made it so much better. You are an amazing daughter and an amazing sister to Jeremiah. We love you much. Never forget that ok and you are our daughter.’ Kara said as she kissed Hannah on the top of her head.

‘I love you.’ Hannah replied.

The two of them stayed sitting on the bed with Kara’s arm wrapped around Hannah.

‘Mom what’s the word for mom in Kryptonian?’ Hannah asked 

‘Jeju. Why?’ Kara said a little shocked that Hannah asked. 

‘Well sometimes it gets confusing when I call you both mom so I was wondering if I could call you Jeju.’ Hannah told her. 

‘I would love that.’ Kara said as tears started to form.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you.’ Hannah said when she noticed the tears in Kara’s eyes. 

‘I’m not upset darling. I never thought I would be called Jeju.’ Kara explained. 

‘What about Jeremiah?’

‘I always thought he would call me mama and mom when he got older.’ Kara said.

‘You weren’t going to tell him that you’re Supergirl?’ Hannah asked a little confused.

‘I thought about it but I would only tell him when he’s old enough.’ 

‘That makes sense.’   
'Sam and Ruby are coming over for dinner.’ Kara told her. 

‘Ok why?’ Hannah asked not that she wasn’t happy to see her girlfriend.

‘Ruby asked Sam the same question you did and Sam freaked out a little so Lena is going to calm her down.’ 

‘Ok. I’m going to finish my homework before they get here.’ 

‘Do you need any help?’ 

‘I’m good.’ 

Kara just nodded before going back downstairs to Lena and Jeremiah. Jeremiah was cuddled up to Kara as they watched tv. Kara stroked his hair. About half an hour later the doorbell rang.

‘Hey Ruby. Hey Sam.’ Lena said when she opened the door.

‘Hey Lena.’ Ruby said as she hugged her.

Sam didn’t say anything but Lena could tell that she was worried. 

‘Sam! Ruby!’ Jeremiah said as he ran to them.

‘Hey little guy.’ Ruby said as she picked him up. 

Jeremiah put his arms out so Sam could hold him. Ruby passed Jeremiah to her mom. 

‘Hannah’s upstairs.’ Lena told Ruby.

Ruby headed upstairs to find Hannah.

‘I miss Ruby at this age.’ Sam said as she kissed Jeremiah on the cheek. 

‘Why are so you freaked out over this?’ Lena asked her friend. 

‘I don’t know. I thought I had a few more years before she starts asking questions like that.’ Sam told Lena.

‘Kara was the same.’ 

‘You don’t think they are already having sex do you?’ Sam asked as she started to panic.

‘Sam relax, Hannah told me that they have both told each other that they aren’t ready yet.’ Lena explained. 

‘Then why did she ask?’ 

‘Because some of their friends are already have sex and Hannah felt weird for not being ready so she asked us.’ Lena told her best friend.

‘Ok.’ Sam sighed in relief.

‘Come on. Let’s order dinner.’ Lena said to her.

Upstairs Ruby and Hannah were laying on Hannah’s bed watching tv. 

‘I think I freaked my mom out.’ Ruby told Hannah.

‘Why?’ Hannah asked in reply. 

‘I asked her how old she was when she first had sex.’ Ruby admitted.

‘I asked the same question.’ Hannah said as they both started to laugh. 

‘I’m really not ready yet.’ Ruby said. 

‘I know. Neither am I. I want you to know that I will never pressure you into anything.’ Hannah reassured her. 

‘I know. I won’t either.’ Ruby said as she cuddled up to her girlfriend. 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Ruby replied. 

Ruby readjusted herself so her head was resting on Hannah’s chest.

‘I now understand why Kara finds Lena’s heartbeat calming.’ Ruby said as she listened to Hannah’s heartbeat. 

They were watching one day at a time when Lena knocked on the door to tell them that the food had arrived. Sam was no longer freaked out and answered Ruby’s question.   
Dinner went well. Both Ruby and Hannah were grateful for to have a family who were so open and willing to answer any questions they had. Once Sam and Ruby had gone home Lena started to wash the dishes. 

‘Thank you.’ Hannah said as she suddenly hugged Lena.

‘For what darling?’ Lena asked.

‘For always being there more me and listening.’ Hannah told her. 

‘I will always be there for you.’ Lena replied as she dried her hands and hugged Hannah back properly. 

Lena was happy to stand there hugging Hannah. They stayed hugging until Hannah let go so she could go and hug Kara. Hannah went to find Kara. She had just finished putting   
Jeremiah to bed. 

Hannah said the same thing to Kara as she hugged her. 

‘I love you darling.’ Kara said as she hugged her daughter. 

‘I love you too Jeju.’ Hannah replied. 

Hannah went off to her bedroom whilst went to find Lena who was in Jeremiah’s bedroom.

‘Did Hannah call you Jeju?’ Lena asked as Kara joined her. 

‘Yeah. she asked me earlier what the word for mom was in Krpytonian so I told her.’ Kara replied. 

‘We’ve done great with them haven’t we.’ Lena said to her wife.

‘We really have. If someone had told me after the first time I met you that I would be married to you and have two kids with you I would have thought that they were lying.’ Kara admitted.

‘Same here but there isn’t a single person that I would want to have a family with other than you.’ Lena said to her wife. 

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena.

‘I love you too.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	53. A bad day always gets better with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena receives a letter and she needs her family's support.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

To say that Lena was having a bad day would be an understatement. She hadn’t had a day this bad since her first year being CEO. When Lena returned home from work once she closed the behind her she leaned against the door and sighed. Kara heard the front door close and she walked from the kitchen to meet her wife. Kara could tell by the look on Lena’s face to know that she was having a bad day. Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her up into a hug. Kara could feel the tension leave her wife’s body. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

‘Thank you.’ Lena said after a few minutes.

‘You don’t need to thank me. I’m always going to be here for you. Do you want to talk about it.’ Kara asked concerned as she hadn’t seen her wife this upset for a long time. 

‘Later.’ Lena told her as she held onto her wife for a little longer.

‘Where are the kids?’ Lena asked when she realised that the house was too quiet.

‘Hannah took Jeremiah upstairs.’ 

‘Ok. I’m going to see them.’ Lena said as she headed up stairs. 

Before going to find Hannah and Jeremiah, Lena went to her bedroom to change into her sweatpants and Kara’s NCU sweatshirt. Lena first looked in Jeremiah’s room to see if they were in there. When she saw that they weren’t in there she made her way down the hall to Hannah’s room. When she opened the bedroom her heart melted at the sight. Both Jeremiah and Hannah were asleep. Hannah was laying on her side with Jeremiah next to her with his head on the crook of her elbow. Jeremiah was holding to Hannah’s shirt as he slept. Lena stood in the doorway watching them knowing that they were safe. Lena slowly walked over to the bed and kissed both of them on the forehead. Lena walked round to  
the other side of the bed and laid next to them. With their steady breathing Lena fell asleep as well. 

When Hannah woke up she woke up to Lena scrolling through something on her phone. 

‘Mom?’ Hannah asked as he rubbed her eyes and sat up.

‘Did I wake you up?’ Lena said as she put her phone down.

‘No. Is everything ok?’ Hannah asked her mom.

‘Yeah. I had a bad dad that’s all. Everything is fine.’ Lena told her. 

It wasn’t long until Jeremiah woke up. 

‘Mommy?’ Jeremiah mumbled as he opened his eyes.

‘I’m here.’ Lena said as she lifted him up and laid him on him on her chest with his head resting on her shoulder. 

With Jeremiah now laying on Lena there was now room for Hannah move over so Lena could wrap her arm around her. Lena was happy to lay there with her children. Hannah was pulling funny faces to make Jeremiah giggle. Lena loved the relationship Jeremiah and Hannah had. Lena would often come home to find them playing together or they would be watching tv in Hannah’s room. The one thing Lena hoped for is that they always have a close relationship. 

‘I love you both.’ Lena said as she kissed both Hannah and Jeremiah on their forehead.

‘I love you too.’ Hannah replied as she cuddled up to Lena even more.

They stayed like that until Kara came upstairs to tell them that dinner was ready. Lena passed Jeremiah to Kara so she could take him downstairs. Just before Hannah and Lena left the room Hannah gave Lena a hug. 

‘Not that I’m complaining but what’s this for.’ Lena said as she hugged her daughter back. 

‘You still look upset.’ Hannah mumbled.

‘I promise I’m ok. I will tell you what happened but after dinner. Ok?’ Lena said. 

‘Yeah ok.’ Hannah replied as she nodded.

‘Come let’s go eat.’ Lena told her.

The two of them made their way downstairs to join Kara and Jeremiah. Kara had made them a beef curry with rice which everyone enjoyed. She didn’t make it to spicy so Jeremiah could have it as well. For dessert they each made their own ice cream sundae. Once everything was eaten Hannah took Jeremiah into the living room to play with him whilst Kara and Lena washed the dishes. 

‘What happened today? I haven’t seen you this upset in years.’ Kara asked as she dried one of the plates.

‘I received a letter from Lex today. I don’t know how but he knows Jeremiah’s name.’ Lena explained. 

Lena could see Kara visibly tense when she said it. Lex knew that they were going to have a baby but they made sure that neither Lex nor Lillian ever found out the name of their baby. Kara and Lena also made sure the media didn’t even find out so Lex couldn’t have found out via the press.

‘He also found out about Hannah as well and that we adopted her. In his letter it sounded like he was coming back to National city.’ Lena continued. 

‘He would be crazy to come back to National city with the NCPD, FBI and DEO looking for him.’ Kara said.

‘Well that’s my brother for you.’ 

‘We have to tell Hannah about the letter.’ Kara said. 

‘I know. I told her that I would tell her everything after dinner.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Well let’s get the rest of the dishes washed then.’ Kara said. 

They finished washing the dishes in the awkward silence. The both of them could tell that the other one was thinking and that was that they would do everything that could possible do to make sure that Lex never comes near their family. 

‘I won’t let him come near them ok.’ Kara said as she hugged Lena.

‘I know you won’t.’ Lena replied.

The two of them went into the living room and sat down on the couch as they watched Hannah and Jeremiah play together. After a few minutes Kara joined them on the floor.

‘Hannah, the reason I’m upset today is that I got a letter from Lex. Somehow he had found out Jeremiah’s name and he found out we adopted you. From his letter it sounds like he is coming to National city.’ Lena explained. 

Hannah had stayed silent the whole time and no one noticed the tears that were rolling down her face.

‘Everything will be fine. We won’t allow him to come near you.’ Lena said when she finally noticed. 

‘I’m scared.’ Hannah was able to say between sobs.

‘I know sweetie come here.’ Lena told her. 

Hannah had gotten up from where she was sitting on floor and went to Lena. Lena held her the same way she would if it was Jeremiah. Lena didn’t care if Hannah was fourteen, Lena knew she just needed to protect her daughter. Lena just sat there and held her daughter as Hannah sobbed onto her shoulder. Jeremiah sat there confused so he crawled over to Kara to sit in her lap and cuddled up to her. Kara picked him up so she could go and sit next to Lena and Hannah. 

‘Hannah.’ Jeremiah said quietly as if she didn’t want to upset Hannah more.

Hannah turned to look at him to see that he was holding one of his toys out to her. 

‘Thank you.’ Hannah said as she took the toy from him

Jeremiah leant over so he could give her a hug. In return Hannah kissed him on the crown of his head. 

Kara wrapped arms around her family and engulfed them into a massive hug. They stayed like that until Jeremiah fell asleep. They all headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Hannah was already in bed when Lena entered her room. Lena went and laid next to Hannah. 

‘I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep.’ Lena said as she brushed Hannah’s hair out of her eyes. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah mumbled half asleep. 

Lena laid there until she was sure that Hannah was asleep. When she could tell that Hannah was asleep Lena kissed her on the forehead before quietly leaving the room. Then Lena want to check in on Jeremiah. As she walked over to his crib she could see that he couldn’t reach the stuffed dog that he sleeps with. She moved the stuffed toy so Jeremiah could reach. He immediately grabbed it. she whispered ‘sweet dreams my sweet boy’ before leaving the room. She then made it to her own bedroom where Kara was ready waiting for her. Lena got into the bed and sobbed as Kara held her. 

‘It’s going to be ok.’ Kara said as tried to reassure her wife.

‘She’s terrified of my family. This is the one thing I didn’t want to happen and it has.’ Lena replied as she continued to cry. 

‘I know but we will get through this together. I promise.’ Kara told her.

Lena laid there until she cried herself to sleep in Kara’s arms. Kara soon fell asleep as well. It was 3am when Kara woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong. She soon realised that Hannah’s heartbeat was further away than it should be. Kara could tell by Hannah’s heartbeat that she scared but not enough to make Kara panic. Kara got up and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she could see that the motion sensored light was on in the back garden. When Kara got outside she saw Hannah sitting there in one of the garden chairs. 

‘Hey, what are you doing out here?’ Kara asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

‘I had a nightmare and then I couldn’t get back to sleep. I didn’t want to be alone up there.’ Hannah told her.

‘You know could have woken us up.’ Kara replied.

‘I know but I felt stupid waking you and mom up, I’m fourteen.’ Hannah said slightly ashamed. 

‘It doesn’t matter whether you are fourteen or forty four, you can always wake us up.’ Kara told her as Hannah laughed.

‘Thank you Jeju.’ Hannah said as she hugged Kara.

‘I’ll always be here for you. Come on let’s go back to bed it’s freezing out here.’ 

They made their way back upstairs, Hannah was about to go her room when Kara stopped her. 

‘If you don’t want to be alone you can come and sleep in here with us.’ Kara told her. 

Hannah just nodded as she follow Kara into her bedroom. Lena had woken up she realised that Kara wasn’t in the bed. 

‘What happened?’ Lena asked when she saw Hannah walking into the room.

‘She didn’t want to be alone.’ Kara said. 

Lena held out her arms so she could hug Hannah. Hannah laid in between Kara and Lena.

Hannah fell asleep as Lena whispered to her ‘Lex will never come near you.’ 

Lena didn’t know how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	54. Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex comes to national city.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

‘Hey Ruby. Is everything ok?’ Kara asked as she answered her phone.

‘Did you pick Hannah up from school.’ Ruby replied.

‘I thought you was going home with you today.’ Kara said.

‘I thought so too but I’ve been waiting here for 30 minutes and she hasn’t turned up and she isn’t answering her phone.’ Ruby explained.

Something in Kara knew that something was wrong. Hannah always answered her phone.

‘Ok. Can you wait for me at the school. I’ll be there in a minute.’ Kara said to her.

‘Yeah ok.’ Ruby said as she ended the call.

Kara flew Jeremiah to Eliza’s. It was that urgent that she flew with him. When she got to Eliza’s she didn’t say much other than that she would explain later. As she left Eliza’s she called both Alex and Lena to meet her at the school. Kara was with Ruby when Alex and Lena arrived. Ruby explained again what had happened and Lena knew almost instantly that Lex was involved.

‘I think Lex has taken Hannah.’ Lena told the others.

‘What!’ Alex and Ruby said as the same time.

‘The other week I got a letter from Lex and it sounded like he was coming back to National city. I never thought he actually would.’ Lena explained.

‘Ok. Here’s what we will do. We will all go back to the DEO and make a plan from there.’ Alex told them trying to stay calm.

Alex drove Kara and Ruby to the DEO whilst Lena followed them. Lena phoned Sam telling her to meet them at the DEO. When they get to the DEO Alex fills J’onn, Brainy, Winn, Nia and James in what has happened. Winn tells them that someone has turned Hannah’s phone of as he can’t track it. They are halfway through making a plan when Lena notice’s that the color has drained from Kara’s face.

‘Darling what is it?’ Lena asked.

‘I can’t find her heartbeat.’ Kara says trying not to cry.

‘Hey look at me. Don’t jump to any conclusions. It could mean a number of things. She might be somewhere that is led lined. Ok.’ Lena says as she tries to calm Kara down.’

‘Ok.’ Kara replies.

‘If it is Lex. I think I know where he is. There is an old L-Corp building in the warehouse district that I could never sell because Lex owned it but it is the building he was going to use if he ever caught Superman.’ Lena explained.

‘Do you remember where it is.’ Alex asked.

‘Yeah.’ Lena replied.

Lena gave the location of the building as Alex got a team of Deo agents ready.

‘Bring our daughter home.’ Lena said as she pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips.

‘I will, I promise.’ Kara told her.

As they were about to leave Sam arrived. Lena filled her in on what was happening. Kara, Alex, J’onn, Brainy, James and a team of DEO agents went to Lex’s old warehouse whilst Winn and Nia stayed at the DEO. Lena, Sam and Ruby made their way to the conference room.

‘Hey at least you get to see the DEO now.’ Sam said as she tried to lighten the mood.

‘Only because my girlfriend is missing!’ Ruby said almost shouting.

‘Sorry I shouldn’t have raised my voice.’ Ruby added almost instantly.

‘Come here.’ Lena said as she opened her arms.

Ruby walked over to her and gave her a hug.

‘I know your scared, I am too but I trust Kara and the others to bring her home.’ Lena told her.

‘I trust them too.’ Ruby said as she tried to fight back the tears.

Sam walked over to the both of them and wrapped them up into a hug.

Over at the warehouse district they find the building owned by lex. Kara tries to use her x-ray vision but the building was led lined.

‘Lex has lined the building with led.’ Kara told them.

‘Here’s what we are going to do. Myself, Supergirl, J’onn, Brainy and James will go one way whilst the agents will go the other way.’ Alex explained.

With everyone happy with the plan Alex and James knocked down the door and everyone entered. As they got further into the building Kara could start to hear Hannah’s heartbeat. Kara led them to the room where she could hear her daughter’s heartbeat. As they entered the room they saw Hannah tied up to a chair with Lex standing over her. Kara went immediately over to Lex, punching him and knocking him out. Alex went over to her niece and untied her. Hannah ran straight to Kara.

‘Are you ok?’ she asked as she hugged her daughter.

‘Yeah.’ Hannah replied.

‘Did he hurt you?’ Kara asks as she uses her x-ray vision to make sure Hannah doesn’t have any injuries.

Kara flew Hannah back to the DEO as Alex and the others drive an unconscious Lex back. Kara took Hannah to the med-bay where Lena was waiting for them. Alex took Lex to one of the holding cells. As Kara placed Hannah onto one of the beds Lena went to hug her.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Lena said as she kept on hugging Hannah.

‘Why are you apologising?’ Hannah asked confused.

‘Because I told you that I would never let Lex near you and I did.’ Lena explained.

‘It’s not your fault.’ Hannah told her mom.

Lena carried on hugging her and kissed her on top of the head.

‘Do you remember what happened?’ Kara asked her as she sat down next to the bed.

‘Not really. Someone placed a bag over my head and I think I blacked out because when I woke up everything was fuzzy.’ Hannah told them.

‘Ok. We will get Alex to check you out later.’ Lena said as they waited for Alex to arrive.

‘We need to wait for him to regain conscious before we can question him.’ Alex said as she entered the room.

‘What do you mean regain conscious.’ Lena asked.

‘Jeju knocked him out.’ Hannah said proudly.

‘Hannah.’ Kara said.

‘What? It was awesome.’ Hannah replied.

‘What does she mean you knocked him out.’ Lena asked.

‘I saw him standing over her and I saw red.’ Kara admitted. Lena just nodded.

They told Alex what Hannah had told them and she ran a few tests. Alex told them that they would get the results later.

‘Wait where’s Jeremiah? Lex said he would get him.’ Hannah said as she started to panic when she realised that she hadn’t seen her brother.

‘Hannah relax darling, he’s with Eliza. He’s ok.’ Kara told her calming her down.

Hannah had just calmed down when Ruby walked into the room.

‘Hannah! You’re ok.’ Ruby said as she rushed over to her.

‘I’m fine. I promise.’ Hannah said as Ruby hugged her.

A DEO agent walked into the room to tell Alex that Lex had woken up.

‘I’ll stay here with them. You go and find out why he did this.’ Lena said to her wife.

Before going to question lex Kara phoned Eliza to ask her to bring Jeremiah to the DEO.

Alex and Kara make their way down to the holding cells where they find Lex sitting in one handcuffed.

‘How do you know about Hannah?’ Kara asked.

‘I’ve known about her longer than you have.’ Lex replied.

‘How?’ This time it was Alex to ask the question.

‘Well you know about the Daxam birthing pod don’t you Kara.’ Lex said as he stared at Kara.

‘Yes but Rhea couldn’t get to work.’ Kara said.

‘Well I did. I was trying to get it to work and on the fifth attempt I got it to work. At first I thought I was using Lena’s DNA and Mon-el’s DNA but I soon realised that it wasn’t daxamite DNA it was Kryptonian.’ Lex explained.

‘What does this have to do with Hannah.’ Alex asked slightly confused.

‘Well how long ago was the Daxamite invasion and how old is Hannah.’ Lex said coldly.

‘It was 15 years ago and Hannah is 14.’ Kara said as the realisation hit her.

‘I think you’ve done the maths. After 9 months I paid a family to take her.’ Lex admitted.

‘You sick bastard. You sent her to an abusive home when she could have grown up being loved by me and Lena.’ Kara said as she stormed into the holding cell and pushed Lex up against the wall.

‘Kara he’s not worth it.’ Alex said.

Kara let go of him and Lex dropped to the floor as she walked out the room as she could go and find Lena. Kara walked to the room where Hannah was. Kara stopped outside the room to see her Hannah surrounded by her family.

‘Lena can we talk.’ Kara said as she stood in the doorway.

Lena got up and Hannah had a nervous look on her face. The two of them went to the conference room to talk.

‘What did he say.’ Lena said as she sat down.

‘Well you remember the birthing pod Rhea tried to use.’ Kara said.

‘Yeah she tried to use mine and Mon-el’s DNA but she failed.’ Lena replied.

‘Well Lex got it to work. He also thought he was using yours and Mon-el’s DNA but it turned out to be Kryptonian DNA.’ Kara told her.

‘Are you telling me.’

‘That Hannah is ours biologically then yes.’ Kara said.

‘That bastard. Why did he do it?’ Lena asked.

‘I don’t know but all I know is that he paid the family to take her.’ Kara explained.

‘We I need to tell her.’

They made it back to the med-bay and asked to talk to Hannah privately. The others left the room leaving the family alone.

‘Is everything ok?’ Hannah asked sensing the tension.

‘It is. There is something we need to tell you. On Krypton and its sister planet couples would use a birthing pod if they wanted to have a baby. Pregnancies were rare. To use the birthing pod all you would need to do is get DNA from both parents. This meant that you could use the DNA from two women or two men to create a baby instead of it being just a man and woman. About 15 years ago the queen of Daxam wanted to produce an heir. She wanted to use my ex-boyfriend’s DNA as well as Lena’s to produce that heir but she couldn’t get it to work. Somehow Lex managed to get it to work and he was successful in getting it to work. He got it to work using my DNA and Lena’s DNA. What I’m trying to say is that you are our biological daughter.’ Kara explained.

Hannah sat there with tears streaming down her face.

‘Really?’ she said as she sobbed.

‘Really.’ Lena told her.

Kara pushed the other bed next to the one Hannah was only so Hannah could lay between the two of them. They laid there until she stopped crying.

‘Can I ask a question?’ Hannah said after a little while.

‘Of course you can.’ Lena told her.

‘Did you know I existed before I met Ruby?’ she asked.

‘No we didn’t.’ Lena told her.

‘If you did would you have brought me up?’ Hannah questioned.

‘Of course we would have. We wished we could have gotten the chance to see you grow up.’ Kara told her.

Hannah just nodded as the two of them held her. The others come back to the med-bay. Kara and Lena get up to explain to the others what happened. Ruby and Jeremiah join Hannah on the beds with Jeremiah between the two of them. Kara had snuck out for some air whilst everyone was talking. Lena went to go find her. She found Kara on the balcony overlooking the city.

‘What are you doing out here?’ Lena asked as she stood next to her wife.

‘I feel guilty.’ Kara admitted.

‘About what.’ Lena asked.

‘About how happy I am finding out that Hannah is my biological daughter. I had accepted the fact that it wouldn’t happen when he were having Jeremiah and I was so happy when  
he was born and I love him so much. I just feel bad.’ Kara explained.

‘You have nothing to feel guilty about. I can’t imagine what you must have felt when the doctor said that you would be able to have biological children so to find this out must be amazing. I know for a fact that you love Jeremiah more than anything and he loves you. That’s all that matters. You aren’t going to treat them differently. We both know that they are your children and they know that you are their parent.’ Lena told her.

‘How do you always know what to say?’ Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

‘Because I’m awesome.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘You really are.’ Kara replied.

‘You know what this means.’ Lena said.

‘What?’ Kara said confused.

‘If we ever want more children in the future we can use both our DNA.’ Lena told her.

‘You want more kids?’

‘Someday hopefully.’ Lena as she smiled.

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena.

‘I love you too.’ Lena said as she returned the kiss.

‘Let’s go back to our family.’ Kara told Lena as she led Lena back inside.

When they returned back to the med-bay Alex told them that Lex had used something to knock Hannah unconscious but she was going to be ok and Alex wanted to keep Hannah in overnight. That night Ruby slept in the bed next to Hannah. Alex slept in her office. Kara, Lena and Jeremiah slept in one of the bunks that the DEO agents sometimes use whilst the others went home.

The next morning lex was sent to the DEO site in the desert so he was in one of the more secure cells. Hannah was cleared to go home and they went home and spent the day as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	55. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah questions wether she will get powers.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update but I have been focusing on Supercorotober2020 this week.
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Mentions of blood and blood tests.

‘Why don’t I have powers?’ Hannah asked randomly during dinner. 

‘What do you mean sweetie?’ Lena said to Hannah.

‘Well if I’m biologically half you and half Jeju shouldn’t I have powers?’ Hannah explained.

‘I’m not sure sweetie.’ Lena told her. 

Kara sat there quite not knowing why Hannah didn’t have any signs of powers even if they were slightly weaker. 

‘Maybe we can get aunt Alex to do some tests.’ Kara suggested.

‘That might a good idea.’ Lena agreed. 

Hannah just nodded as she was happy with that. Later that night Kara called Alex to see if she could run some tests on Hannah. Alex told her to bring Hannah to the DEO after Hannah finished school the next day. The next day Kara picked Hannah up from school and drove her to the DEO. Kelly was visiting Alex and she took Jeremiah so Kara could go with Hannah.

‘So first I am going to take some blood so I can see if you blood cells absorb sunlight the same way as a full Kryptonian and then I have a couple of tests I want to run as well.’ Alex explained. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah said as she just nodded.

‘So for the blood test.’ Alex said as she got the needle ready. 

‘This shouldn’t hurt.’ Alex added as she swabbed the area of Hannah’s arm. 

Alex inserted the needle into her niece’s arm and drew the blood that was needed for the test. Hannah sat there with her eyes closed and holding Kara’s hand. 

‘There all done.’ Alex said as she put a band-aid on Hannah’s arm.

‘And for you.’ Alex added as Hannah opened her eyes to see Alex handing her a lollipop. 

‘Thank you.’ Hannah replied as she unwrapped the lollipop. 

‘So what’s next?’ Kara asked. 

‘Well I want to run a few tests before I look at her blood.’ Alex explained. 

Alex led Kara and Hannah down to the training room so she could do the next lot of tests. 

‘So firstly I want you to sprint up and down the length of the room a couple of times.’ Alex told her niece. 

Hannah nodded before running up and down the room a few times before stopping.

‘So?’ Hannah asked.

‘That’s a no on the superspeed. Now jump and try and stay in the air so I can check for flight.’ Alex explained.

Hannah jumped and immediately landed. She tried a couple more time and she still couldn’t stay in the air. 

‘So no flight then.’ Kara said.

‘Yep no flight. Now I want to try and pick up these weights.’ Alex said. 

Hannah could easily lift 10kg but struggled with 15kg and really struggled 20kg.’ 

‘So that’s a no for superstrength. As you don’t have any of the powers I don’t think there is any point in testing the others.’ Alex told them.

‘But there is one thing I want to try and is exposing her to kryptonite.’ Alex added.

‘Nope no way.’ Kara contested.

‘Jeju it obviously won’t affect me.’ Hannah said. 

‘Fine but if it does affect her you get rid of it.’ Kara told her sister.

‘I promise. It would be best if you waited outside.’ Alex said. 

Kara walked out of the room.

‘So this switch can introduce kryptonite to the room. I will slowly turn the switch up.’ Alex explained. 

Alex turned the switch up higher and higher until she fully filled the room with kryptonite.

‘So it doesn’t affect me then.’ Hannah said.

‘Nope but it’s a good thing that you aren’t affected.’Alex reassured her. 

The two of them left the room to find Kara. Alex told her sister that Hannah wasn’t affected by the Kryptonite. Kara told her daughter to go find Kelly and Jeremiah in the conference room. Hannah went off to find Kelly whilst Kara went with her sister to the lab. 

‘I’m worried Alex.’ Kara told her sister.

‘About what.’ Alex asked.

‘That she isn’t biologically my daughter. If she’s half Kryptonian shouldn’t she be showing signs of powers.’ Kara said. 

‘Kara she is the only half Krpytonian on earth so there is chance that her human side is stronger. The only other half Kryptonian is Jonathan and he’s been on Argo for his whole life so we have no idea if he has powers. Kara trust me she’s your daughter. She has your eyes and she is a perfect mix of you and Lena.’ Alex said to reassure her sister. 

Alex to the blood and put it under the microscope to see if she could work out why Hannah showed no sign of powers. When Alex looked into the microscope she could see that Hannah did have Kryptonian and human cells. What she couldn’t work out why the human cells were stronger than the Kryptonian cells but what she did know was that Hannah was Kara’s biological daughter.

‘Well the good news is that she is your daughter.’ Alex told her sister.

‘And the bad news.’ Kara asked sensing that there was more.

‘Well it’s not exactly bad news but her human cells seem to be stronger and that is why she doesn’t have any powers.’ Alex explained.

‘So she is ok.’

‘You have a perfectly healthy 14 year old. I knew she was half krpytonian before looking at her blood.’ Alex told her.

‘How?’ Kara asked confused.

‘Because no human would be able to do that much exercise after a blood test. She had to be half Kryptonian or otherwise she would have passed out.’ Alex said as she hugged Kara. 

Kara just smiled knowing that Hannah was healthy. Kara didn’t know if she was happy about Hannah not having powers. On one hand it meant that she didn’t have to worry about Hannah suddenly developing powers but on the other hand it meant that Hannah could get hurt and that she wasn’t invincible. 

‘Come on let’s go find Kelly and your kids.’ Alex said as she walked out of the room.

They found Jeremiah, Hannah and Kelly in the conference room sitting on the couch. Jeremiah was asleep with his head on Kelly’s lap whilst Hannah and Kelly were watching   
something on Kelly’s iPad. 

‘Is everything ok?’ Hannah asked when she saw Kara and Alex walk in.

‘Yeah it is. Mom is going meet us at home’ Kara told her daughter. 

‘Ok.’ Hannah replied. 

Kara picked up Jeremiah and both Kara and Hannah said goodbye to Alex and Kelly before leaving. Kara placed a sleeping Jeremiah into his car seat as Hannah got into the front passenger seat. 

‘I don’t have powers do I?’ Hannah asked as Kara drove home.

‘I’m sorry darling no you don’t.’ Kara replied as she reached out and held Hannah’s hand. 

‘Am I half Kryptonian?’ Hannah asked quietly as she was scared that the answer was going to be no.

‘You are. Aunt Alex said that your human cells are stronger and that’s why you don’t have powers.’ Kara explained. Hannah just nodded and she stayed silent the whole way   
home. 

When they got home Jeremiah had woken up and Hannah took him upstairs so they could play upstairs. Kara waited for Lena to come home so she sat on the couch with Krypto   
watched tv. About an hour later Lena came home to find Kara lying on the couch stroking Krypto lost in thought.

‘Did everything go ok at the DEO?’ Lena asked as she sat next to Kara. 

‘Yeah.’ Kara mumbled.

‘Talk to me Kara. What happened?’ Lena asked concerned.

‘Well Alex ran a blood test to see why she isn’t showing any signs of powers and she found out that her human cells are stronger. I just feel like I’ve failed her.’ Kara explained.

‘Hey, you have not failed her. She might not have powers but she is still your daughter and nothing is going to change that and that is what is more important.’ Lena said as she cupped Kara’s face and kissed. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I’ve told you before you don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here.’ Lena told her.

‘Where are the kids?’ Lena added.

‘Playing upstairs.’ Kara told her.

‘Let’s go join them.’ Lena said as she took Kara by the hand. 

As they made their way upstairs they could hear both Jeremiah and Hannah laughing from Jeremiah’s bedroom. They both stood in the doorway they watched their kids. They were playing with the toy kitchen set they had gotten Jeremiah. They had also got him a kids apron and a chefs hat. The chef’s hat was still a little too big for him so it often go over his eyes. They stood with Kara behind Lena with Kara resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

‘We did good didn’t we.’ Kara asked as she kissed Lena on the cheek.

‘Yeah we did. I couldn’t think of anything more perfect.’ Lena replied. 

‘How are you doing?’ Kara asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

‘I’m ok. I was a little upset that I’m not getting powers but family is more important.’ Hannah told her.

‘El mayarah.’ Kara said to her.

‘Stronger together.’ Hannah replied.

They spent time as a family until it was time for dinner. Hannah had helped Lena make dinner and afterwards they watched a film until it was time to go bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	56. Soft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Jeremiah spend the day together before going to see Lena.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I needed to post something.

When Kara left Catco she was worried that she made the wrong decision. She loved her job but being able to spend all day spending time with Jeremiah and not worrying about whether she had a deadline or not meant that she knew that she made the right choice. This also meant that when Hannah come home from school she could spend time with her as well. 

‘Mama up.’ Jeremiah said as he stood next to the couch.

‘Of course sweetie.’ Kara replied as she picked him and placed him on her lap. 

‘Thank you.’ Jeremiah said as he snuggled up to Kara.

Kara sat there brushing the hair out of his eyes. He was just like Lena. They both had dark hair and green eyes. Kara would be lying if she said that she was worried that Jeremiah would look like the sperm doner they chose but luckily for her he looks like Lena. 

‘What shall we do today?’ Kara asked him.

‘Books!’ Jeremiah replied.

‘Do you want to go to the library’ Kara asked.

Jeremiah just nodded and smiled. Kara got them ready and she decided to walk to the library. Lena being Lena had donated a large amount to National City library when Jeremiah was born as she wanted him and everyone else in National City to be able to have the resources they need. When they got there it turns out they were hosting a toddler reading session. They sat towards the back and waited for it to start. Jeremiah sat on Kara’s lap and listened to the volunteer. The volunteer read four books for the kids and their parents. When they were done Kara found a few more book and took Jeremiah to one of the beanbags and read to him. As she read the books she would do the voices and this made Jeremiah giggle. At the library the kids section was the whole floor so parents didn’t have to worry about keeping their kids quiet. As they finished reading Kara’s stomach rumbled. She looked down at her watch and saw that is was lunch time.

‘I think it’s time for lunch.’ Kara said as she stood up and held Jeremiah against her hip. 

Kara put the books back on the shelf and they left. When the two of them made it to the café they sat at a table next to the window. Kara sat Jeremiah down in the highchair next to her. She ordered sandwiches for the both of them. Kara took a couple of photos of Jeremiah and sent them to Lena along with a couple of photo’s she took at the library. Lena replied saying ‘I miss you’ and a couple of love heart emojis. Their food arrived and Kara cut up Jeremiah’s sandwich so it was easier for him to eat.

‘Shall we go see mommy?’ Kara asked.

‘Yeah.’ Jeremiah said with a smile on his face. 

When they got to L-Corp the security guard let them straight up. As they got out of the elevator Lena’s assistant saw them and told them that Lena was free. Kara knocked on Lena’s door as she held Jeremiah’s hand. As the two of them walked in the smile on Lena’s face grew. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Lena asked as she got up.

‘I thought we would surprise you.’ Kara told her.

‘Well this is a great surprise.’ Lena said as she kneeled down so she could hug her son. 

‘You’re not busy are you?’ Kara asked.

‘Nope and I will always make time you both.’ Lena said as she stood up as she pick Jeremiah.

They made their way over to the couch. Kara sat down with Lena laying on the couch with her head on Kara’s lap. Jeremiah was laying on top of Lena. 

‘I’m glad no one can see into my office.’ Lena said as stroked Jeremiah’s hair. 

‘Yeah because then your employee would see how much of a softy you are.’ Kara said as she grinned. 

‘I’m not a softy.’ Lena replied.

‘Ah yes because your employees will never know about how you cuddle up to Krypto at night or how you love spending time with Hannah and Jeremiah. Trust me you are a softy and I love you for you it.’ 

‘They must never know. I have a reputation to uphold. I love you too.’ Lena said as she started to laugh. 

‘I need to go pick Hannah up. Can I borrow your car?’ Kara said.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Lena said as she sat up.

Jeremiah had fallen asleep so Lena made sure he was in a comfortable position. Jeremiah’s head was resting on her shoulder.

‘Don’t you have to work?’ Kara asked.

‘I own the company and I don’t have any meeting so I can come with you.’ Lena explained.

‘Ok. Come on let’s go get our daughter.’ Kara said as they left the office.

With Jeremiah asleep in his car seat Lena drove towards. Kara had messaged Hannah to let her know that they are in Lena’s car. 

‘Hey mom, hey Jeju.’ Hannah said as she got in the car. She was going to say hello to Jeremiah but he was still asleep.

‘Hi sweetie.’ Both Kara and Lena said as the same time.

‘Mom I’m happy you’re here but shouldn’t you be at work?’ Hannah asked as she put on her seatbelt. 

‘I didn’t have any work to do so I thought I would come home early.’ Lena explained.

‘Ok.’ 

Lena pulled out of the school parking lot. 

‘Where are you going? Home is the other way.’ Kara said as she realised Lena had gone the wrong way. 

‘’I know. We’re not going home. We’re going to go get ice cream.’ Lena told them.

‘Who are you and what have you done with mom.’ Hannah said from the backseat. 

‘What?

‘She’s got a point.’ Kara said laughing.

‘Well I want ice cream and I want to spend time with my family.’ Lena said as she grinned. 

Lena parked down the street. Jeremiah had woken up and Hannah got him out the car. She passed her brother to Kara so she could hug Lena. 

‘I love you mom.’ Hannah said as she hugged her mom.

‘I love you too sweetie.’ Lena replied as she hugged Hannah back. 

Lena shared her ice cream sundae with Jeremiah whilst Kara and Hannah had their own. As she watched Hannah and Jeremiah together she realised that she was different when she was with her family but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	57. A year of being a family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year of being a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a good place to end this part of the series with them celebrating a year of being Hannah's parents. I will hopefully upload the second part of this series tomorrow in not definitely on Saturday.
> 
> Update: Part two has been posted.

It had been a year. A year since Hannah come to live with them. Lena sat at the kitchen table wrapping the present they had got Hannah. Even though she knew that Hannah should have been with them since she was born and she couldn’t hate her brother more because of that but she wanted to do something nice for her. They had gotten her a new laptop as Hannah’s broke the week before. They were going to replace it anyway. Lena sat there thinking about how scared Hannah was the day she came into her office. The past year had been one of the best years of her life.  
Lena wrote in the card they had gotten her and wrapped the present. Lena was making herself a cup of coffee when Kara joined her. 

‘Can you believe it’s been a year.’ Kara asked as she sat opposite her wife. 

‘It seems like yesterday she turned up at my office.’ Lena said as she took a sip of her coffee.

‘Sometimes it still doesn’t feel real like I look at her and I realise that she is really our daughter.’ Kara explained. 

‘She’s a mini you. You have you the same smile.’ Lena said. 

‘We do don’t we.’ Kara replied as a smile grew on her face. 

‘Do you think I’m doing enough?’ Lena asked.

‘Enough what?’ 

‘As a parent. Do you think I’m doing enough as a parent.’ Lena explained.

‘Of course you are. You are the most amazing parent.’ Kara reassured her as she reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand.

‘So I’m not at work two much. I feel like Jeremiah is going to hate when he’s older.’

‘He’s never going to hate you. The one thing I know is how much he loves his cuddles with you when come from work. The way his face lights up and the way he will run as fast as he can to you.  
If I’m being honest in the future he won’t remember you being at work but he will remember the feeling of being loved. The same with Hannah. With her being as school it means she’s only here for a couple of hours before you come home.’ Kara told her wife. 

‘So I’m not neglecting them?’

‘You don’t neglect them. you’re a working mom. If you want you can either finish work an hour early or you could set up an office here so you can work from home.’ Kara said. 

‘What do you think I should do?’ Lena asked.

‘Honestly I think you should finish an hour early and when Jeremiah is older you can work from home so you can always be here.’ Kara suggested.

‘I might do that. Thank you.’ 

‘Anytime.’ 

Kara had made the two of them breakfast. As they finished their food they could hear Hannah walking down the stairs.

‘Good morning.’ Kara said as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

‘Morning.’ Hannah said to the both of them.

‘You’re up early. Is everything ok?’ Lena asked as she looked at the clock and it said 6:30am. 

‘Yeah I woke up and I really need a glass of water.’ Hannah told them

Kara handed her a glass of water as she sat down next to Lena who kissed her on the temple.

‘This is for you.’ Lena said as she passed the card and present to Hannah.

‘What for?’ Hannah asked confused.

‘Open the card first.’ Lena told her so she did.

Hannah opened the card and it read:

‘To our darling Hannah,  
Today marks one year of you coming to live with us. Year ago today we were moms to a little boy not knowing that we were also the moms to the most amazing daughter as well. Ever since we got be your moms, our lives have changed for the better and we wouldn’t change a thing. In the past year we have gotten to see grow into an amazing young woman and we couldn’t be prouder. Every day we get to see you be the best big sister Jeremiah could ask for and knowing that no matter what you will have each other. I know we missed childhood, your first steps, your first word and your first day of school but one thing I know is that we will get to experience so many firsts with you as well like your prom, your high school graduation, your collage graduation, we will get to be there for your wedding and we will get to see you as mother (if you have children). Knowing that we will get to experience all of that with you makes us so happy you will never know how much.  
We love you always, Mom and Jeju.’

‘You remembered?’ Hannah asked as tears fell down her face.

‘Of course we remembered. A year ago today was when you finally came home we could never forget that.’ Lena told her.

‘I love you both so much.’ Hannah told the both of them.

‘We love you so much. Never forget that.’ Kara said as she moved her chair so she could sit next to Hannah.

Hannah opened the present that Lena and Kara had gotten her. She couldn’t believe that they had gotten her the newest Laptop. 

‘We know yours broke and you deserve the best.’ Lena told her.

‘Thank you so much.’ Hannah said to them.

‘You’re welcome sweetie.’ Lena told her. 

The three of them made their way over to the living room. Hannah sat between her mom’s as she cuddled up to Lena. They watched an episode of Parks and rec before Jeremiah woke up. Kara  
got him some breakfast and after that they spent the day as a family. Throughout the day Lena would watch her wife and kids and think at how perfect her life is and that she wouldn’t change a  
thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fic feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone that read this. If people want I will add more chapters to include other characters.


End file.
